


Our First and Last Heat

by TooLazyToWrite92



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Okumura Eiji, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToWrite92/pseuds/TooLazyToWrite92
Summary: En un mundo donde los omegas son los únicos responsables de todas las vejaciones que han sufrido por décadas, Ash y Eiji refuerzan su amistad, incluso si ante la sociedad la amistad alfa/omega está llena de prejuicios. Sin embargo, comprenden de la peor manera que su amistad siempre ha sido un error.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Eiji/Original Male Character(s), Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

A la edad de nueve años, Ash y Eiji son sometidos al examen sanguíneo que revelaría su segundo género. Este examen se realiza en todas las escuelas del país a niños y niñas que ingresan a cuarto año de primaria. Es sumamente necesario conocer el género secundario de los niños ya que de esta manera sus clases se dividen y se arman nuevos grupos separados por sus géneros.

Existen solo tres géneros secundarios y cada uno posee rasgos únicos ya sea físicos como mentales.

Los alfa, el género más sobrevalorado y deseado por todos se define y alza como la cúspide de la perfección entre el resto. Un alfa siempre consigue puestos de gerencia y liderazgo en cualquier empresa. Las materias que domina se basan en la ciencia, política y economía, donde siempre alcanza la máxima calificación. En resumen, nacen para alcanzar el éxito en sus vidas y ser la luz radiante a donde quiera que fueran.

Los beta, el género más común entre las personas, es considerado como un intermedio entre el más alto género y el más bajo. En ellos se potencian sus habilidades en comunicaciones, medicina y leyes, ya que logran mantener un juicio imparcial ante el resto de géneros. Sin embargo, jamás logran pasar por sobre un alfa, pero sí por sobre un omega.

Los omega, el género más singular y el menos valorado por todos. Todos aquellos que son encasillados en este peculiar subgénero deben aprender a vivir con el estigma de ser menospreciados y despreciados. Los omegas solo sirven para criar y servir. A ellos solo se les enseñan materias simples, generalmente orientadas al arte y las letras donde sus existencias pasan desapercibidas e ignoradas.

Aquel día Ash Lynx fue el primero de su clase en recibir la respuesta a su examen de género. En un elegante sobre color marfil con un sello rojo en cera, la palabra «Alfa» resalta en letras itálicas doradas.

—¡Soy un alfa, Eiji! —grita de alegría y abraza a su mejor amigo sentado junto a él.

—¡Eso es increíble! —Ninguno sabía lo que realmente significaba ser un alfa, pero ambos estaban felices.

—Y fui el primero de la clase.

—¿Crees que mi respuesta llegue pronto?

—Estoy seguro que sí —sonríe.

Al día siguiente, Ash invita a Eiji a su fiesta de alfa. Una fiesta familiar para celebrar el segundo género del rubio. Los padres de Ash deciden organizar una fiesta íntima e invitar al mejor amigo de su hijo menor.

Así, después de la escuela, ambos niños van a casa del rubio con su madre. Los padres de Eiji autorizaron al menor para ir a casa de Ash y luego lo irían a buscar.

El par de chicos se iba jugando en el asiento trasero del auto de la madre del rubio. Juntos eran una gran maraña de risas pero separados parecían tan calmados y tranquilos que nadie imaginaría la verdadera personalidad que cada uno poseía.

La fiesta de Alfa parece un cumpleaños común y corriente. Algunos globos flotando, un pastel decorado con el personaje de videojuegos favorito del rubio y la compañía de su familia. Su padre, madre y hermano mayor, tres alfas felices y orgullosos de añadir otro alfa a su flamante y prestigiosa familia.

Eiji jamás se separa de Ash, permanece junto al chico todo el tiempo. Corren, saltan y hasta comparten con el hermano mayor del rubio quien, como un típico adolescente, prefiere alejarse de los niños pequeños y enfrascarse en el mundo de su teléfono celular. Comen pastel hasta hartarse y bebe. soda hasta que sus gargantas arden por el paso de las burbujas de gas en ella.

El pequeño pelinegro mira con asombro las sonrisas de los padres de su mejor amigo. Al parecer, ser un alfa es sinónimo de alegría, orgullo y razón suficiente para preparar una fiesta como si se tratara de un nuevo nacimiento. Ser un alfa debe ser tan genial que Eiji desea ser uno también. No importaba lo que realmente eso significa, para la vida de un niño de nueve años no es relevante el significado de los segundos géneros. Eiji solo quiere que sus padres lo vean con ojos de admiración, al igual que los padres de Ash.

Después de algunas horas y cuando el par de chicos ya comienza a bostezar mientras juegan en la consola del rubio, los padres de Eiji llegan para llevarlo a casa. Al día siguiente tendrían clases y no querían que el pequeño se durmiera en el salón.

Los mejores amigos se despiden con un fuerte abrazo y prometen seguir jugando el fin de semana, claro, después de hacer sus tareas y trabajos para la escuela.

***

Dos semanas después y casi toda la clase había recibido el sobre con la respuesta a su examen. Solo falta Eiji y otro chico.

—¿Qué tal si no soy nada? ¿Es eso posible, Ash? —Eiji apoya la cara sobre la mesa, cargando el peso sobre una de sus mejillas.

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que pronto llegará ese sobre —sonrie tratando de calmar las ansias de su amigo y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Ash no lo quiere admitir en voz alta, pero es extraño que Eiji no obtenga alguna respuesta aún. No lo quiere pensar demasiado para no entrar en pánico así que solo atina a concentrarse en calmar a su compañero.

Las clases finalizan y es entonces cuando Eiji es citado a la oficina de su profesor jefe. Se despide de Ash y camina por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la dichosa oficina.

Justo en ese momento Eiji se encuentra de frente con el chico de su clase que tampoco había recibido la respuesta de su género, pero ahora este lleva en sus manos un sobre y un rostro lleno de aflicción. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro y pasa caminando por su lado, incluso dándole un pequeño golpe con su hombro.

Eiji sigue los movimientos de su compañero con la mirada hasta que su cabeza ya no puede voltear. Suspira profundo, sintiendo en su estómago un remolino que está próximo a explotar y aprieta el tirante de la mochila que lleva cargada en el hombro derecho. Cierra los ojos y camina a la puerta de la oficina.

—Eiji Okumura —saluda Sergei, su profesor en jefe y también profesor de matemáticas—. Adelante, por favor.

El pelinegro saluda con una sutil reverencia, procede a cerrar la puerta a su espalda y toma asiento en la silla frente al escritorio del profesor.

Sergei abre uno de los cajones que tiene a un lado del escritorio y comienza a hurguetear con los dedos entre los muchos archivos, carpetas y expedientes hasta que se detiene en uno específico.

Extrae la carpeta y la pone sobre la mesa. En ella Eiji logra distinguir su propio nombre escrito en ella.

—Verás, Eiji —dice con voz calma—. Hoy llegó el resultado de tu examen.

El mayor abre la carpeta con lentitud y saca un sobre blanco, luego lo extiende al menor, quien lo recibe con ambas manos.

Eiji mira el sobre y a su profesor, esperando que lo autorice para abrirlo.

—Adelante —sonríe.

El pelinegro abre el papel y nota que era diferente al que Ash había recibido. Su sobre no tiene un timbre en cera ni era de color marfil, más bien parece un sobre común y corriente pegado con la saliva de cualquier lengua.

Saca del interior un papel, tanto o más común que el del sobre y lo extiende ante sus ojos.

En letra Arial y de tamaño doce, aparece la palabra «Omega» impresa justo al final del documento. No son las hermosas letras cursivas y doradas que su mejor amigo había recibido.

—¿Sabes lo que significa ser un omega? —pregunta su profesor, haciéndolo volver su mirada a él.

—No —suspira en respuesta.

—Entonces necesito una cita con tus padres o tutores a cargo.

—¿Hice algo malo? —pregunta asustado por la cita con sus padres.

—Claro que no, Eiji —habla de manera amable.

Así, Sergei le envia un correo a sus padres para agendar una cita lo antes posible y se despide del pelinegro.

Eiji no comprende nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Era un omega pero, ¿qué significa serlo?

Su cabeza da vueltas tratando de imaginar qué era. Él había deseado ser un alfa al igual que Ash, pero el destino le tiene otro propósito. ¿Acaso está mal ser un omega? No lo sabe, solo está preocupado por el comportamiento de su profesor y la cita con sus padres.

Camina de regreso a casa con el sobre entre sus manos. Está algo arrugado ya que lo había abierto y cerrado muchas veces durante el trayecto, pero aún así se ve bien y lo alisa apoyándolo en su pecho y pasa una mano sobre él para estirar el papel.

Solo quiere ver el rostro de emoción de sus padres, aquella misma mirada de orgullo que vio en los padres de Ash. Quiere ser el orgullo de su familia al igual que su amigo.

Entra en la casa y encuentra a sus padres sentados en la mesa mientras beben té verde. Ambos adultos hablan de forma amena y calmada, envueltos en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad donde algunos rayos de sol iluminaban parte de la mesa y es posible ver algunas partículas de polvo flotando en el aire. Enseguida posan la mirada en Eiji cuando este llega al arco de la puerta.

Los ojos de sus padres pasan de su rostro al sobre que lleva en sus manos y viceversa.

Eiji camina lentamente hasta llegar el borde de la mesa y le entrega el sobre a su padre. Por su parte, la madre del pelinegro se pone de pie e inclina su cuerpo para poder ver el contenido del sobre.

El menor espera con ansias los gritos de alegría, los abrazos, los besos por parte de su madre sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas y la pesada mano de su padre revolviéndole el cabello mientras sonríe. Eiji espera tener su propia fiesta e invitar a Ash. Jugarían toda la tarde hasta que se aburrieran de los videojuegos. Eiji quiere soplar las velas de una hermosa torta rodeado de su familia y su mejor amigo.

Su padre desliza el papel blanco desde el sobre y lo despliega a la altura de su rostro y del de su esposa. La mirada de ambos se oscurece tan solo un par de segundos después. El mayor de la familia desciende el papel hasta la mesa y lo arruga al empuñar su mano.

—¿Papi? —murmura atónito ante la ruda reacción de su progenitor.

—Vete a tu cuarto, cariño —respondie entre dientes su madre, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Eiji sube corriendo las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitación. Cierra la puerta con seguro y tira al suelo su mochila, haciendo que sus libros y cuadernos se desparramen. Pega su espalda a la puerta y se deja caer hasta rebotar en el suelo.

¿Qué está pasando?

***

Vibraciones en su estómago y el ácido sabor de los jugos gástricos en su paladar hacen que el pequeño pelinegro despierte. Permanece en posición fetal sobre su cama, enredando sus piernas y brazos a su amada almohada con diseños estampados de una caricatura de ave. Solo el retorcer de sus tripas una vez más lo hace salir de su estado de ensueño.

Recuerda que no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo en la escuela y estira los brazos y espalda antes de sentarse al borde de la cama. Multiples puntitos de colores se apoderan de su vista hasta hacerlo ver todo negro. Frota sus ojos con los dorsos de sus manos y parpadea apretando con fuerza hasta que la desagradable sensación de levantarse de golpe se acaba.

Aún permanece con la ropa de la escuela y solo se ha sacado los zapatos así que camina en calcetines esquivando el desastre en el suelo que ha dejado cuando arrojó la mochila al suelo.

Abre la puerta de su cuarto y camina de puntitas por el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de sus padres apenas y está abierta un par de centímetros, pero es lo suficiente para hacer que un hilo de luz impacte en el suelo y la pared.

A medida que Eiji se acerca, las voces de sus padres comienzan a escucharse más claras y en un mayor volumen, aunque es obvio que hablan en voz baja y susurran. El pelinegro llega hasta el borde de la puerta donde no es visto por sus padres pero puede escuchar sus palabras.

Se detiene de golpe justo en el pequeño espacio entreabierto de la puerta cuando escucha su nombre.

—Eiji no merecía esto —suspira su madre.

—Ni Eiji, ni nosotros —bufa su padre, el alfa del hogar.

—P-pero... podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Podemos tener otro cachorro, estoy segura que esta vez...

—¿Y tener otro omega? —interrumpe el hombre—. Uno ya es suficiente humillación para esta familia.

Eiji prefiere alejarse de la puerta antes de seguir escuchando aquella conversación. El hambre se le quitó al instante y solo siente su estómago revuelto y adolorido.

Camina de regreso a su habitación, vuelve a cerrar la puerta con seguro, busca su pijama para ponérselo, lava sus dientes y su rostro.

Frota con ímpetu las manos sobre su piel y levanta el rostro para verse en el espejo. Por suerte las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua, solo el color rojo en sus ojos delata su llanto.

¿Tan malo es ser un omega?

Baja la vista a sus manos. Empapadas y aún con jabón, las aprieta hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

Él no tiene la culpa, eso lo tiene claro. Pero aún así se sienten tan desgarradoras aquellas palabras de sus padres, como un gran balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo arrastrando consigo los tontos deseos de tener una fiesta y ser admirado con orgullo.

Termina de secar sus manos y cara y camina arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su cama, una vez ahí, se deja caer en ella sin delicadeza. Rueda y se envuelve en las sábanas y cobijas.

Solo quiere dormir, olvidarse de sus padres, de ser un omega y despertar de aquella pesadilla al día siguiente si aquello fuera posible.

***

Desde aquel día, la relación con sus padres se fractura de manera paulatina e irremediable. Su padre, un alfa testarudo y dominante, comienza a alejarse de él. Poco a poco va ignorando su presencia hasta el punto de ni siquiera saludarlo cuando llega de la escuela. Su madre por otro lado, la única presencia femenina en la casa y una beta generalmente carismática, es arrastrada por los fuertes sentimientos de su marido. Aunque demuestra su descontento de una manera más disimulada, para Eiji, la distancia emocional de su madre duele mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Atrás quedaron los abrazos y el juego de besos en la barriga antes de dormir. En el olvido quedaron los hermosos obentos en los cuales su madre se esmera en hacerlos lindos y con formas de animales, ahora solo parece comida organizada de manera rápida y sin el cariño que los caracterizaba.

La relación de amistad con Ash se refuerza. El pequeño alfa no entiende el motivo del distanciamiento de los padres de Eiji ni mucho menos el hecho de que deben ser separados de clase. Cada uno de ellos debe pertenecer a grupos diferentes y solo compartían clases de música , literatura o gimnasia.

Los días de Eiji se vuelven grises y monótonos, donde todo se resume a salir de casa, ir a la escuela y volver a casa. A veces el pequeño omega prefiere tomar talleres o quedarse más tiempo en la escuela solo para evitar volver a casa. No quiere enfrentar la indiferencia de su padre ni las miradas de lástima de su madre. Su hogar se volvió un martirio.

Durante las clases la cosa no es demasiado diferente. Su nuevo grupo de compañeros —el más reducido de la escuela— parece estar en una situación similar a la de Eiji. Cada uno de los chicos parece inmerso en sus propios problemas y desdichas, algunos más que otros pero sin duda, todos enfrentan un momento difícil en sus vidas.

Incluso su antiguo compañero de clase, Rust, parece inmerso en sus problemas y rara vez le dirige la palabra.

La clase «O-24» o la clase de los omegas, debe permanecer alejada del resto de los alumnos. Todas las clases de omegas, tienen su propia sección en la escuela y diferentes horarios para el almuerzo o receso donde no tengan contacto con alfas y betas. De esta manera, se mantienen alejados y casi nadie en la escuela los ve, incluso Ash se sorprende cuando se entera que Eiji va a ser trasladado a ese lugar, siempre pensó que esos salones estaban desocupados.

Aunque Ash y Eiji cada vez tienen menos tiempo para compartir, hacen el intento de juntarse después de clases o ir a alguna de sus casas solo para jugar y hablar de su semana.

—Ash... —suspira la madre del rubio—. ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir siendo amigo de ese omega?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, cariño, tú eres un alfa y él...

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Eiji es mi mejor amigo desde mucho antes de conocer nuestros segundos géneros. Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros —bufa.

Ash no puede comprender del todo la actitud de sus padres y de la escuela hacia los omegas. Eiji sigue siendo Eiji después de todo, nada ha cambiado en él y nada lo hará.

A los pocos meses de enterarse de su género secundario, Eiji comprende parte de su nuevo «yo».

Los omegas, ya sean machos o hembras, tienen la capacidad de engendrar vida en sus vientres, poseen glándulas en su nuca que secretan feromonas para atraer a alfas a ellos así que deben usar collares especiales inhibidores de aromas. También deben consumir diariamente supresores para mantener su celo inactivo. El celo de un omega es el único motivo por el cual otro alfa entra en celo, por esta razón deben mantenerlo inerte, ya que entrar en calor cerca de un alfa significaría alterarlo hasta el punto en que ambos pierdan la razón. Así, si un omega resulta violado por un alfa, es de exclusiva responsabilidad del omega por no haber consumido sus supresores y haber provocado el estado de euforia en el alfa.

La única vez en que un omega deja de tomar sus supresores y se deja entrar en celo, es cuando encuentra a su pareja de por vida y ambos deciden entrar en calor juntos para que así el alfa muerda la nuca del omega y lo reclame como suyo.

La mordedura o lazo debe producirse durante el celo para que esta permanezca por siempre y pueda producirse el feedback de emociones y sentimientos. De no ser realizada durante el celo, no es más que una simple cicatriz sin sentido en la nuca del omega que desaparecerá en un par de meses.

Eiji se queda perplejo ante toda la nueva información que entra en él. De alguna manera se siente extraño al descubrir que tiene la capacidad de engendrar vida en su vientre, pero siente miedo ante lo que podría provocar su celo ya que la sociedad ha decidido hacer responsable a los omegas por alterar a los alfas.

Así, desde pequeños a los omegas se les inculca que toda la responsabilidad de sus celos recae en ellos y solo ellos son los culpables de las muchas atrocidades que han vivido a lo largo de los años. Los alfas resultaban ser solo las víctimas de los efectos de las feromonas alborotadas.

Ash, por su parte, comprende la naturaleza de ser un alfa. Aprende que son seres superiores, en muchos sentidos, al resto. Comprende que al igual que los omegas, también tiene la capacidad de producir feromonas, pero los alfas no son obligados a usar accesorios para controlarlas, ya que ese es problemas de los omegas. Ash descubre lo hermoso y aterrador que puede ser un omega en celo, sin embargo, pase lo que pase, los alfas siempre serán las víctimas.

El chico rubio apenas puede comprender cómo es posible que exista tal discriminación hacia los omegas y cómo es posible que en la actualidad sigan vigente muchas leyes arcaicas que solo favorecen a alfas y betas.

***

Cuando Eiji cumple once años, su sentido del olfato se agudiza y comienza a percibir aromas que nunca antes había captado. Un mundo nuevo se abre ante él y no es precisamente uno hermoso, sino más bien desagradable.

Los alfas no utilizan accesorios para inhibir sus feromonas así que estas circulan libremente por donde sea y solo son recibidas por omegas.

Así es como Eiji puede percibir por primera vez el aroma de su padre. El omega llega a casa y al abrir la puerta, un aroma a anís y madera se cuela por sus fosas, provocándole picazón y malestar en la nariz. El aroma de su padre refleja tristeza y soledad, aún si su madre se encuentra a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia.

Eiji sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación y se encierra ahí. El mundo de los olores es tan nauseabundo que habría preferido nunca conocerlo.

El omega toma un baño y frota con ímpetu su cuerpo con una esponja y jabón ya que aún siente feromonas de alfa pegadas a su piel y eso le causa asco y miedo. En su mente aún de niño, teme que estas feromonas activen su celo y que eso atraiga a alfas, incluido su padre.

Por primera vez, Eiji teme por su seguridad. Ahora que es capaz se percibir feromonas, ha descubierto que cuando sale de casa, estas se impregnan en su ropa y piel así que también junta toda la ropa que usó para la escuela y la mete al canasto de la ropa sucia para que su madre la lave. Aún sabiendo que está completamente limpia, espera a que el detergente pueda quitar los olores a alfas que quedaron en la tela.

Eiji, ya bañado y con el cabello seco, se sienta al borde de su cama y piensa en lo difícil que es ser un omega y en todo con lo que debe lidiar día a día. Las feromonas de los alfas saturan la calle, los autobuses, el metro y todos los lugares por donde hayan pasado. Los aromas por sí solos no son molestos pero mezclados con otros se hacen nauseabundos e insoportables, incluso el suave aroma a musk que descubrió en Ash, se volvía casi repulsivo cuando se mezclaba con otros.

¿Sería muy egoísta de su parte pensar en que los alfas también deberían usar inhibidores?

Lo mejor en ese momento es alejar aquellos pensamientos. Jamás las cosas serían como él quiere, mucho menos si se trata del bienestar de los omegas.

Luego de un par de semanas, el olfato de Eiji se acostumbra a la saturación de feromonas a la cual debe estar expuesto a diario. Los aromas dejan de revolverle el estómago y aunque aún son molestos, ya no le provocan náuseas cada vez que llegan a su nariz. Ha aprendido a convivir en un entorno en el que los alfas dominan no solo con su mera presencia, sino que también con sus feromonas.

Eiji también descubre que el aroma impregnado en su ropa desaparece luego de un par de horas y no es necesario lavarla cada día luego de llegar a casa, aunque sigue con la rutina de bañarse apenas llega para sacarse el aroma de encima.

—¿A qué huelo? —pregunta Ash.

Ambos chicos caminan uno al lado del otro mientras se dirigen a casa del alfa luego de un día agotador de clases.

—A algo que no podría describir —sonrié.

—¿Es malo? —Ash se preocupa ante la duda en su amigo.

—No, para nada. Pero no es algo común, así que no te preocupes.

A Eiji no le agrada mucho ir a casa del alfa. Desde que los padres del rubio supieron que él es omega, dejaron de mirarlo a los ojos y solo le hablan para saludar o despedir. Solo Griffin sigue siendo tan carismático como siempre, a pesar de conocer su género secundario.

Las horas pasan rápido y Ash acompaña a Eiji hasta la estación de metro para que el pelinegro vuelva a su casa. Los amigos se despiden y prometen juntarse en casa del omega para la próxima vez después de clases.

Mientras Eiji camina a casa comienza a sentir un ligero hormigueo en su nuca. Lleva una de sus manos a la zona y rasca con sus uñas, pero la molestia persiste y cada vez la sensación de hormigueo se hace más potente. Decide correr los últimos metros de distancia y entra a toda velocidad a su casa. No saluda a sus padre y cierra la puerta de golpe mientras sube de a dos escalones la escalera hasta su habitación. Las clases sobre biología omega le enseñaron que cuando las glándulas que generan las feromonas comienzan a madurar, estas provocan picazón y es momento de tomar inhibidores y supresores. De no ser así, el primer celo de su vida podría comenzar.

El pelinegro saca por completo el cajón de su mesita de noche y busca con desesperación las cajas con sus fármacos. Con manos temblorosas extrae las píldoras correspondientes y sin pensar en tomar agua, se traga los comprimidos. Siente cómo las pastillas arañan su garganta a medida que descienden hasta su estómago y se ve obligado a juntar saliva para tragar.

Eiji limpia el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y trata de calmar su respiración. El nerviosismo y el miedo no lo ayudan y decide acostarse boca abajo sobre su cama mientras espera que los medicamentos hagan su efecto.

—Eiji, ¿estás bien, cariño? —La voz de su madre por detrás de la puerta se escucha con un genuino tono de preocupación.

—Sí, mamá —balbucea con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Eiji prefiere que su madre no sepa lo que está pasando, aunque tarde o temprano se enterará porque los medicamentos que le dieron en la escuela se acabarán y Eiji tendrá que ir con un médico para que pueda recetarse otros. Pero solo por este día, el pelinegro no quiere que sus padres sepan que su cuerpo ha comenzado a generar feromonas y que su celo podría llegar en cualquier momento si es que no toma los supresores.

El omega acomoda la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos. Se saca un zapato usando el otro para jalarlo desde el talón y luego con el pie descalzo aprovecha para sacarse el otro zapato. No le importa seguir vistiendo la ropa de la escuela, ni el aroma de las feromonas de toda la familia de Ash mezcladas en ella, ni mucho menos el no haberse duchado. Solo desea dormir y que su nuca deje de picar.

***

Al igual que Eiji, casi la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ha comenzado a experimentar los primeros síntomas de su segundo género, así es que la escuela les regala un collar a cada uno de los omegas.

Los collares para omegas están hechos en su mayoría de cuero. Poseen una hebilla de acero quirúrgico de seguridad que se desengancha con tan solo presionar los costados. Esta hebilla es resistente a los jalones pero se abre rápidamente cuando el omega presiona cada uno de los lados a la vez o cuando la tensión supera los cinco kilos, así se evitan ahorcamientos o situaciones de riesgo para que el omega pueda huir. El interior del collar se encuentra forrado con tela hipoalergénica y antitranspirante para prevenir enrojecimiento de la piel o laceraciones y excoriaciones producto de la fricción.

Estos collares son hechos a medida y se recomienda cambiarlos cada año para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de las hebillas. Generalmente las escuelas entregan collares, pero estos no son cómodos o de buena calidad así que los padres son los encargados de buscar un collar adecuado para sus hijos.

Existen muchas tiendas especializadas en la fabricación de collares a medida, también diseños variados y colores —generalmente opacos y oscuros— para escapar un poco del clásico negro. De igual forma es posible incluir en la parte interna del collar o grabado en el metal de la hebilla, información del individuo en caso de padecer enfermedades o alergias importantes.

Así, llega a manos de Eiji su primer collar de omega. El collar que asegura la integridad de su nuca y que lo marca ante la sociedad como parte de los eslabones más bajos. Este collar no solo es un símbolo de seguridad, sino que también identifica a los omegas como esclavos de su propia naturaleza.

Con el objeto en sus manos, Eiji inspecciona hasta el último detalle. Ve el material barato del que está hecho y lo grueso que es, seguramente será molesto y pesado.

El pelinegro abre la hebilla y coloca el collar al rededor de su cuello, junta cada uno de los extremos y lo cierra. El accesorio se siente efectivamente como lo imaginó; pesado y molesto. El forro interno es caluroso y produce comezón, además parece que no es antitranspirante.

Eiji se mira en el reflejo de la ventana junto a él y ve lo horrendo que es aquel collar que debe usar. Se ve grotesco en comparación a lo delgado de su cuello y demasiado negro. Parece el collar de un perro y no el de un omega.

De pronto, sus ojos comienzan a enrojecerse y su nariz arde. Sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas quieren escapar de sus ojos pero él las retiene limpiándolas rápidamente con la manga de su camisa. No quiere llorar frente a sus compañero ni mucho menos verse aún más patético de lo que ya se ve con ese collar. Él es fuerte y juntará el dinero que sea necesario para comprar un collar más delgado, liviano y quizá en otro color. Él no quiere sentirse destruido solo por tener que usar un accesorio permanente en el cuello.

Algunos sollozos hacen a Eiji voltear su rostro y concentrarse en sus compañeros de clase. La mayoría ha recibido su collar ese día y más de la mitad se encuentra llorando o limpiando los mocos de su nariz. Ninguno de los omegas está contento con el accesorio y se avergüenzan, lo demuestran con sus lágrimas de impotencia ya que aunque es simplemente feo, deben usarlo de ahora en adelante.

Las clases continuan y Eiji no puede evitar tocar o acomodar a cada minuto el collar. El material del forro interno es áspero y le provoca comezón. Lleva apenas algunas horas y ya quiere sacarse para siempre aquel accesorio, no quiere imaginar el hecho de que tendrá que usarlo de por vida o hasta que decida formar un lazo con un alfa.

Ya es de tarde y el pelinegro distingue la figura de su mejor amigo entre el tumulto de estudiantes que salen de clases. Ash levanta una de sus manos para llamar su atención pero solo sonríe en respuesta, se siente avergonzado de que lo vea usando su nuevo collar.

—¡Eiji! —grita Ash con rostro de entusiasmo pero este decae en el instante en que sus ojos ven el accesorio en el cuello del omega.

Eiji camina con lentitud hasta llegar frente al rubio, se detiene y desvía la mirada mientras intenta tapar con su mano el collar.

—H-hola... —La voz del omega desaparece con la última sílaba en un murmuro casi inaudible.

—Eiji, hoy toca tu casa, ¿no es así?

El aludido levanta la mirada y su respiración se paraliza por un segundo al ver los ojos de su mejor amigo. Ash lo observa con su rostro sonriente y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Su mirada no se dirige al collar y solo espera por una respuesta con la cara llena de ilusión.

—¡Sí! —responde Eiji con alegría. Está feliz porque su amigo no lo juzga y parece no importarle el collar en su cuello.

Ash asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza y ambos chicos caminan a la estación de metro.

***

Ash y Eiji tienen quince años. Aún son el mejor amigo del otro y ya están acostumbrados a que el resto de sus amigos ponga en duda su amistad.

Un alfa y un omega no podrían ser mejores amigos. Sus instintos los llevarían a desear algo más íntimo entre ellos y la amistad solo sería una excusa para estar juntos.

Ash y Eiji jamás han tenido sentimientos románticos entre ellos. Ash ve a Eiji como su mejor amigo y viceversa. Se quieren como se puede querer a un hermano y nunca podrían verse de otra forma que no sea aquella.

El resto de sus amigos siempre le pregunta a Ash si es raro tener a un omega como amigo y a Eiji le preguntan si nunca ha sentido algo por su amigo alfa.

Ambos chicos están tan seguros en su respuesta que ya ni siquiera se molestan en seguir respondiendo lo que nunca cambiará.

Su amistad ha trascendido por años, ha pasado por sobre la brecha de géneros y jamás se terminará. Cada uno encontró en el otro a la persona que quiere que permanezca a su lado por siempre. Ambos chicos sueñan e imaginan una vida de casados, cada quien con su propia familia y todos sus hijos jugando en un parque mientras ellos comparten con sus parejas y ríen de los recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia. Ese es el futuro que sueñan y desean compartir.

La adolescencia no es fácil para nadie, menos para alfas y omegas. Los alfas comienzan a experimentar atracción sexual hacia otros géneros, sus feromonas revolotean llenas de euforia y sus cuerpos comienzan a cambiar. Los alfas crecen, sus espaldas se ensanchan y sus órganos reproductores entran en actividad. El deseo sexual incrementa y en normal que demuestren interés físico hacia quien llame su atención.

Por otra parte, los omegas adolescentes comienzan a sufrir cambios físicos que son generalmente molestos. La sensibilidad en su piel aumenta hasta el punto en que deben cambiar la mayoría de su ropa ya que algunos tipos de tela les provocan enrojecimiento en determinadas zonas el cuerpo. El deseo sexual no incrementa de manera tan abrupta como en alfas pero aún así, se mantiene de forma frecuente.

En este punto de la adolescencia, Ash comienza a interesarse en un par de chicas. Una de ellas es omega y la otra una alfa.

Las relaciones entre sujetos del mismo género secundario no son muy comunes, pero ocurren más veces de lo que la gente cree. Es mucho más común que dos alfas o dos omegas quieran experimentar entre ellos antes que con géneros contrarios. Alguien de su mismo segundo género les entrega más seguridad y comodidad al momento de mantener relaciones sexuales.

Es así como Ash y Mauve comienzan un tierno noviazgo. Ambos son adolescentes, alfas y nunca antes habían tenido novios o novias. Juntos comienzan a descubrir lo que significa tener una pareja.

Ash decide presentarle a Mauve a su mejor amigo. El alfa planea una cita en la que los tres puedan salir a comer o al parque. Está ansioso y feliz de que su novia conozca a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Está seguro que Eiji y Mauve se llevarán muy bien.

Ambos amigos se reúnen a las afueras de un centro comercial para esperar a la novia del rubio.

—Ya quiero que la conozcas —rie Ash con algo de nerviosismo.

—Yo también quiero conocerla. Me tengo que asegurar que estás en buenas manos —responde Eiji, fingiendo extrema preocupación por su amigo.

Es en ese momento, cuando Mauve logra distinguir a su novio desde lejos. La chica pelirroja comienza a apresurar sus pasos para acercarse lo antes posible, pero frena lentamente cuando ve a un chico junto a él, un chico de baja estatura, incluso más bajo que ella. Mauve agudiza su vista concentrándola en el acompañante de Ash y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando distingue un collar de omega al rededor del cuello del chico de cabello negro.

—¿Es una broma?

Ambos chicos voltean al escuchar esa pregunta a sus espaldas.

Atrás hay una chica casi de la misma estatura de Ash, con cabello rojizo y corto, y ojos color miel. La chica es claramente una alfa y su ceño fruncido la hace parecer una fiera.

—¡Mauve! Estábamos esperándote —saluda Ash, ignorante de la amenaza corporal que su novia demuestra a Eiji.

—¿Tu mejor amigo es un omega? —pregunta sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del rubio.

Eiji cubre su collar con una mano, como si fuera posible ocultarlo. Lleva un par de meses con su nuevo collar, uno de cuero en color azul profundo, delgado y ligero, especialmente hecho a medida y con las indicaciones que él quizo.

—Sí —responde Ash tornando su rostro a uno serio.

—Si quieres puedo retirarme —murmura Eiji.

Ash da un paso hacia la alfa hasta quedar frente a ella, cara a cara. El alfa rubio frunce el entrecejo y libera feromonas territoriales que son captadas por Eiji y Mauve. El rostro estoico de Ash no cambia en ningún momento y la alfa comienza a relajar su postura, temerosa ante la figura frente a ella. La chica traga saliva y desvía la mirada haciendo al alfa ganar aquella «batalla» que apenas duró un par de segundos.

Eiji se estremece ante la presencia de su amigo. Nunca antes había recibido las feromonas territoriales de un alfa y no quiere volver a hacerlo. El sentimiento de miedo y sumisión es tan potente que sus piernas no dejan de temblar y su corazón golpea fuerte dentro de su pecho. No es capaz de mirar a Ash porque sabe que si lo hace, será una presa lista para ser capturada.

—¿Eiji? —pregunta el rubio. Su amigo se ve tan blanco como un papel y parece temblar.

—Es mejor que me vaya... —jadea Eiji y se da media vuelta para comenzar a caminar con apuro.

—¡Eiji! —Ash está dispuesto a seguirlo pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detiene.

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que tus feromonas lo asustaron. —La voz de Mauve hace eco en la mente de Ash y lo paraliza mientras solo puede distinguir el cuerpo del omega hacerse pequeño y desaparecer a lo lejos.

Es cierto, no pensó en Eiji al momento de liberar sus feromonas, solo quería que Mauve aceptara su amistad. Ash a veces olvida que su mejor amigo es un omega y él un alfa. Su amistad no se basa en sus géneros secundarios pero debe aprender que en ocaciones sus diferencias físicas pueden provocar situaciones como estas. El rubio liberó sus feromonas sin pensar en la integridad de su mejor amigo y ya está hecho.

Ash baja la mirada a sus tenis desgastados y piensa en que arruinó lo que debería ser un agradable día junto a su novia y mejor amigo.

Cuando se aleja lo suficiente, Eiji aprovecha para desviarse hacia un parque. Encuentra una banca de madera desocupada y se sienta ahí para calmarse. El aroma de las feromonas de Ash aún lo tiene impregnado en su nariz y es tan molesto como haber inhalado pimienta en polvo, sin mencionar los estragos físicos que le provoca. El pelinegro cierra sus ojos e intenta despejar su mente de la aterradora imagen de Ash.

Él es su amigo, su mejor amigo. Solo soltó sus feromonas por la actitud de Mauve y no para dañarlo a él.

Eiji comienza a calmarse. Poco a poco su respiración se regulariza y la imagen de Ash vuelve a la normalidad en su mente. Entonces se pone de pie y decide caminar hasta su casa, el aire fresco le hará bien y despejará sus pensamientos. Más tarde le enviará un mensaje al rubio disculpándose por lo ocurrido, no quiere que se sienta mal pero necesita tomarse un tiempo antes de escribirle.

Eiji camina por entre los árboles del parque, absorto en su belleza y disfruta del aire que se cuela en su cabello. El día está exquisitamente fresco y ya se puede sentir el frío del invierno aproximarse.

El pelinegro disfruta del ambiente, tanto que no nota al hombre que sale de una casa a tan solo algunos metros de distancia hasta que su aroma familiar llega a su nariz.

Es su padre y sale de una casa que está seguro que no pertenece a nadie de su familia.

El omega se esconde detrás de un grueso árbol y asoma solo la mitad de su cabeza para observar la escena que ocurre frente a sus ojos.

Su padre abraza a una pequeña niña, tal vez de unos seis años de edad, y la besa en la mejilla. En la puerta de la entrada de la casa aparece la figura de otro hombre, más pequeño y de contextura delgada, es claramente un omega y Eiji lo reconoce como tal.

Toshiki, su progenitor, termina de despedirse de la pequeña y del hombre en el marco de la puerta con un movimiento de su mano. Todo marcha en orden hasta que Eiji escucha como la niña se despide:

—¡Adiós, papi! —Con voz chillona y con un leve tono de tristeza, la pequeña niña corre a los brazos del omega y juntos entran a la casa, no sin antes agitar sus manos en señal de despedida.

Eiji se voltea rápidamente y lleva sus manos a su boca. No puede creer lo que acaba de ver y escuchar, sin duda es su padre, el esposo de su madre... con una hija y un omega. Otra familia...

Esto sin duda alguna es la gota que rebalsa el vaso mental de Eiji. Ya ha tenido suficiente por un día y descubrir una segunda vida de su padre ha sido un golpe demasiado bajo en su corazón.

Decide caminar en dirección contraria, sin importarle demasiado que el camino le lleve una hora más de caminata. Quiere evitar tener cualquier contacto con su padre y no volver a verlo, aunque sabe que es imposible porque viven juntos.

El recuerdo de las feromonas alteradas de Ash ya queda en el pasado y la imagen de su padre con aquella niña ahora inunda sus pensamientos. La escena de la pequeña gritando «papi» se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película que se rebobina y se reproduce, una y otra y otra vez.

Su padre abrazando a una niña cuando a él ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos... ¿Es porque él es un omega?

Eiji detesta ser tan sentimental porque no quiere admitir que ver a su padre demostrándole cariño a otra persona le duele y le duele tanto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Él es su hijo, pero no un alfa como todos esperaban que fuera, ¿es por eso que no merece el aprecio de su padre? El pelinegro ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Toshiki lo abrazó ni le dedicó una mirada de amor.

Desde que el sobre con el resultado de su examen llegó a manos de su padre, este se volvió frío e indiferente, ¿por qué ahora demostraba ser el padre que nunca fue con él?

Existe solo una respuesta.

Aquella niña es alfa. Aquella niña es todo lo que Toshiki siempre quizo.

Eiji llega a casa dos horas más tarde. Ya está de noche y como siempre sus padres se encuentran sentados en la mesa, conversando. El pelinegro no puede comprender cómo es que Toshiki le habla a su madre con tal naturalidad después de visitar a su otra familia. Ambos adultos sonríen y hablan de cosas que Eiji no logra escuchar pero parecen muy entretenidos en su conversación.

El omega decide solo subir hasta su habitación sin siquiera detenerse a saludar. Sigue sin poder aceptar la doble vida que lleva su padre y cómo tan hipócritamente le miente a su madre, la mujer que ha estado con él desde hace más de veinte años.

Eiji escucha pasos pesados subir la escalera y reconoce aquellas pisadas como las de su padre.

—¡Eiji! —grita el alfa al otro lado de la puerta.

La voz de Toshiki se escucha llena de ira y hace que Eiji tiemble en su lugar.

—Debes saludar a tus padres cada vez que llegas, ¿y qué es esto de no sacarse los zapatos cuando entras a casa? ¿Acaso olvidaste tus costumbres y buenos modales?

El omega nació en Japón pero antes de cumplir un año, sus padres decidieron emigrar a Estados Unidos. Aún mantienen costumbres japonesas pero Eiji ha olvidado algunas o simplemente prefiere omitirlas.

—¿Con qué cara me hablas tú de buenos modales? —Es la primera vez que Eiji le habla así a su padre, pero no puede evitarlo con lo irritado que se encuentra. No es el momento idóneo para iniciar una discusión.

—¿Qué dijiste? —El pelinegro comienza a detectar el aroma de las feromonas de su padre que se cuelan por el ínfimo espacio de abajo de la puerta. El aroma es denso y demuestra su temperamento.

—Lo que escuchaste —La voz de Eiji tiembla ante sus propias palabras. Sabe que está provocando a su padre pero también está cansado, está aburrido de años de mentiras.

Toshiki forcejea la puerta intentando abrirla a la fuerza. Eiji retrocede en su habitación hasta el rincón más alejado. Tiene miedo, miedo del hombre que intenta entrar al único lugar que siente como suyo en aquella casa.

La puerta sede ante la fuerza del alfa y se sueltan las bisagras que la afirman a la pared. Toshiki entra a la habitación y con él todas las feromonas territoriales que había estado despidiendo.

El aroma es tan pesado que consume rápidamente casi todo el oxígeno de la habitación. Eiji vuelve a sentirse como una presa, pero esta vez es diferente, las feromonas de su padre están mezcladas con ira y solo provocan terror en el omega. Su cuerpo se paraliza, ni siquiera tiembla, no puede moverse envuelto por el miedo.

Por primera vez la naturaleza dominante de un alfa se presenta frente a él. Ahora la pequeña demostración de Ash en la tarde se compara a un simple juego de niños ante la presencia abrasadora de su padre.

Toshiki camina hacia él y puede ver sus pupilas dilatadas acercarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, mierda?

La respiración del alfa golpea la cara de Eiji quien continúa inmóvil e hipnotizado en los ojos de su padre.

—¿Por qué... por qué no te vas con tu omega y tu hija alfa y nos dejas tranquilos a mamá y a mí? —Eiji explota.

Dejando atrás el miedo, la presión y la presencia aplastante del alfa, Eiji solo pronuncia la duda que lo ha estado martirizando desde hace horas.

El rostro de Toshiki se desfigura por completo, su presencia se hace más grande y pesada. El alfa libera aún más feromonas atrapando a Eiji contra la pared. El omega es capturado, sus cuerdas vocales y su cuerpo no reaccionan; es la presa, está en manos del depredador y su naturaleza no le permite hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Maldito hijo de...

Toshiki abofetea con tal fuerza el rostro del omega que este cae con medio cuerpo sobre su cama.

—¡Toshiki! —Eiji escucha la voz de su madre y la ve entrar a la habitación.

La mujer arrastra al hombre fuera y solo se escuchan gritos por parte de ella mientras bajan las escaleras.

Eiji continúa inmóvil, su cuerpo se desliza hasta el suelo y cae en él como si fuera un trozo de carne inerte. Su mejilla izquierda arde como si hubiese sido quemada con fuego. Las feromonas disminuyen poco a poco y con ellas el cuerpo del omega recupera lentamente la movilidad. El pelinegro lleva una mano a su mejilla y siente la piel caliente que dejó el golpe.

No hay lágrimas. Sus ojos se encuentran secos y eso es extraño. Eiji es sensible y las lágrimas siempre llegan a él en situaciones incluso de menor importancia. Pero esta vez no hay lágrimas, el shock no le permite llorar, solo sentarse en silencio y acariciar su mejilla. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que aún duda si la bofetada fue un hecho creado por su mente u ocurrió de verdad.

—Ouch... —se queja cuando su mano presiona la mejilla.

Es real.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si es que llegaste hasta aquí... GRACIAS POR LEER!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Ya es de noche y Eiji ha permanecido en su habitación desde el incidente con su padre. Ha escuchado las voces de la pareja hablando abajo, pero no ha logrado distinguir palabra alguna y prefiere que sea así.

Desde la escalera llegan suaves pasos acercarse, el omega sabe que se trata de su madre.

Keiko se aproxima a la cama de Eiji hasta que llega el borde, ahí se arrodilla y pone una mano sobre el hombro del omega. El pelinegro se encuentra acostado en posición fetal y le da la espalda a la mujer.

—Eiji... —murmura pensando que el chico está dormido.

—¿Siempre lo has sabido? —Son las únicas cuatro palabras que pronuncia.

La beta no responde y un incómodo silencio se apodera de la habitación. La puerta continúa a medio salirse del umbral y desde abajo tampoco llegan más sonidos.

—Eiji, Toshiki nos eligió a nosotros y tenemos que estar agradecidos. Has podido estudiar tranquilamente y nos ha mantenido todos estos años, incluso cuando supo que tú serías un... —La mujer se calla rápidamente ante las palabras que escapan de su boca sin pensar.

—Un omega... —Termina la frase de su madre.

—Hijo, por favor. Entiende lo que Toshiki ha hecho por nosotros.

—Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote —suplica—. Por favor, déjame solo.

La mujer cierra los ojos y suspira antes de volver a ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Eiji se abraza a sí mismo. No quiere seguir escuchando cómo su madre se humilla ante el alfa, no quiere ser parte de la «familia feliz» que aparentan ser, no quiere depender de aquel hombre que lo golpeó en la cara.

El omega decide salir de ese infierno.

***

Son la una de la madrugada y Eiji ha empacado todas sus pertenencias imprescindibles en una mochila. Está decidido a escapar de casa y no volver.

El omega baja lentamente la escalera. Ya conoce de memoria los peldaños que producen crujidos en la madera y los evita con maestría hasta que llega al primer piso. Ahora solo falta abrir la puerta y salir.

Busca la llave en el bolsillo de su sudadera y la inserta en el orificio de la cerradura, la mueve hacia la derecha y se sobresalta cuando escucha cómo esta emite un crujido cuando es abierta.

Eiji aguanta la respiración y levanta la mirada hacia el segundo piso. La habitación de sus padres continúa con la luz apagada y eso solo significa que no han escuchado nada y siguen dormidos.

Abre la puerta y es libre. El aire gélido del otoño le provoca escalofríos cuando sale, pero se siente feliz de dejar aquella casa. Incluso si cae nieve o llueve, cualquier cosa es mejor para Eiji que seguir en casa.

Ve la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras se aleja de la puerta. Es demasiado tarde como para escribirle a Ash, pero está seguro que si llega con él, lo ayudará de algún modo. Ahora sin transporte público, solo debe caminar hasta la casa del alfa o esperar a que amanezca y tomar algún bus o el metro. No cuenta con demasiado dinero ni muchas opciones disponibles, así que solo decide caminar.

Acomoda la mochila que cuelga de su hombro izquierdo y se dispone a avanzar, dejando atrás su casa y su familia.

Ha caminado casi una hora y aún está muy lejos de la casa del alfa. Las calles parecen desoladas y solo se ha topado con un par de perros callejeros en el camino. Se siente agotado y cree que no podrá seguir. Su cabeza duele desde hace media hora y sus párpados comienzan a pesar más de la cuenta. Realmente necesita descansar o podría desmayarse en cualquier parte ya que tampoco ha comido y la fatiga es desagradable.

Busca con la mirada algún lugar cómodo para dormir por un par de horas y estar seguro. Sube la capucha de la sudadera hasta cubrir su cabeza y camina en dirección a un parque que distingue a tan solo cien metros.

El parque se encuentra vacío e iluminado por algunas farolas rodeadas por polillas. Al centro se encuentran un par de juegos para niños y uno en específico que asemeja un castillo con una resbaladilla que sale desde la cima. Abajo en la base posee un agujero con forma de puerta que seguramente sirve para escalar.

Eiji se arrodilla e ingresa por el orificio. Adentro hay cigarrillos usados, grafitis y aroma a orina. El omega sube rápidamente mientras aguanta la respiración y llega hasta la cima. Por suerte el aroma desagradable no llega a él, solo hay olor a cigarrillos y dibujos en las paredes. El pequeño espacio le permite mantenerse de rodillas y encorvado.

Abraza su mochila y el frío comienza a hacerse presente. Ha caminado tanto que su cuerpo se encontraba cálido, pero ahora que se detuvo, la temperatura baja del ambiente repercute en él. Sus pies están muy fríos junto con sus manos. Los músculos de su cuerpo tiemblan para intentar mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo. Eiji se abraza a sí mismo en un intento de mantenerse temperado.

Ahora es cuando cuestiona lo que está haciendo. Aún puede volver a casa y dormir cómodo sobre su cama y cubierto por gruesas cobijas. Aún está a tiempo de dejar atrás la frustración y el enojo, solo debe fingir que nada ocurrió.

Las voces de un grupo de hombres pone en alerta al omega. En el lugar donde se encuentra no puede ver nada del exterior pero sí divisa la sombra de tres hombres a través del plástico del castillo.

El grupo se detiene frente al juego. Ríen y bromean sobre omegas a los que les han robado sus pertenencias y han aprovechado para aprovecharse de ellos. El aroma nauseabundo de sus feromonas llega a Eiji.

El omega detiene su respiración y se queda inmóvil. La mezcla de olores le provoca dolor de estómago, pero no se moverá de su lugar cueste lo que cueste.

Los hombres orinan el juego de niños y siguen con su camino. El pelinegro oye sus voces disiparse a lo lejos cuando por fin puede volver a respirar en paz. El calor volvió a su cuerpo producto de la adrenalina y el frío ya no es molesto, sino agradable.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se pregunta mientras acaricia la hebilla de su collar.

Su vista se torna borrosa y un par de gotas de lágrimas se forman en la comisura de sus ojos. Eiji junta los párpados y las gotas caen dejando caminos húmedos sobre sus mejillas, una de ellas aún con un leve tono rosa.

Eiji espera no arrepentirse de esta decisión.

***

El omega da un respingo cuando el sonido del motor de una motocicleta se escucha. No sabe qué hora es, pero el sol parece haber comenzado a subir. Tal vez solo durmió cuatro horas o menos, pero ya se siente mejor y descansado, solo le duele el cuerpo por el reducido espacio. Eiji sale del juego y estira la espalda, brazos y piernas.

Efectivamente, el sol ya ha comenzado a iluminar parte de las calles. El piar de las aves resuena desde los árboles pero es interrumpido por el estrepitoso retorcimiento de las entrañas del omega. Ahora recuerda que lleva demasiadas horas sin comer y el hambre vuelve, solo que esta vez con más ímpetu.

Eiji conoce a Ash. El alfa acostumbra a despertar y levantarse a medio día los fines de semana. Así que en un salto de fe, marca el número de su mejor amigo desde el teléfono celular.

El pelinegro está a punto de colgar cuando va por la tercera llamada sin contestar. Tal vez Ash no está con su celular o simplemente sigue dormido.

—¿Sí? —Se escucha del otro lado del teléfono. La voz adormilada de Ash hace sonreír a Eiji.

—Ash... —El omega no sabe por dónde comenzar. Han pasado tantas cosas que se queda sin palabras.

—Eiji, ¿qué ocurre? Nunca me llamas tan temprano... oh, ¿es por lo de ayer? —La voz del alfa parece cobrar vida y salir del letargo—. Escucha, no fue mi intenci...

—Me fui de casa, dormí en un parque. Por favor, Ash... ven a buscarme. —Eiji rompe en llanto y no es capaz de seguir hablando. Solo deja salir sus sollozos que son escuchados por su amigo.

—Envíame tu ubicación y salgo en seguida. Espérame ahí, no te muevas.

Eiji asiente emitiendo un sonido desde su garganta y cuelga. Limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y envía la ubicación en tiempo real a Ash, luego se sienta sobre la tierra y apoya la espalda en el castillo de juguete. El baño de los rayos de sol sobre su cuerpo se sienten bien, se sienten cálidos y por fin, el frío desaparece otra vez.

Diez minutos después de hablar con el alfa, el auto de Griffin aparece en el campo visual del pelinegro. El automóvil se detiene a algunos metros y de él desciende Ash con una manta en sus brazos y corre cuando logra ver a Eiji. Griffin se queda dentro para esperar al par de chicos.

—¡Eiji! —Ash corre y llega frente al omega—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —jadea y envuelve al pelinegro en la manta.

Eiji se pone de pie, rodea al alfa con sus brazos y esconde su rostro en el pecho de este. Ash corresponde el abrazo y acaricia el cabello de su mejor amigo mientras comienza a sentir como su playera se humedece gracias a las lágrimas del omega.

—No quiero volver a casa, Ash...

—Ven conmigo. Luego hablaremos, ahora debes tomar un baño y comer.

Los amigos se separan y Ash logra visualizar pequeños vasos sanguíneos rotos en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro. Su cara ya está roja por el llanto, pero se puede distinguir una mancha rojiza en ese lado de su rostro.

Ash abraza a Eiji por los hombros y juntos caminan al auto del mayor.

Griffin saluda a Eiji desde el espejo retrovisor solo con un movimiento de cabeza y pone en marcha el auto cuando Ash cierra la puerta y se sienta a un lado del omega.

El camino a casa del alfa transcurre en un parpadeo y Eiji no se da cuenta que ya está bañado, usando una pijama vieja de Ash y bebiendo una taza de café en la mesa de la cocina.

Eiji suelta todo, desde el encuentro con Ash y su novia hasta que encuentra a su padre con otra familia. Su voz sale temblorosa de su boca pero firme, no se siente intimidado aún cuando está rodeado de alfas y por primera vez, el aroma de Ash y su familia no es nauseabundo sino que acogedor. Quizá su relato provoca que sientan lástima por él y sus feromonas se suavizan.

Frente a Ash, Griffin y la pareja de alfas, Eiji termina de contar su caótico día.

—Tenemos que avisarles a tus padres que estás aquí, Eiji —suspira la única mujer de la familia.

El omega ya había olvidado ese tono de voz tan cariñoso en ella y esa cálida mirada que le dedicaba, era como retroceder en el tiempo hasta antes de conocer su segundo género.

—Lo sé, pero por favor no me hagan volver.

—No lo haremos —responde el padre de Ash con tono estoico.

—Eiji, puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesites —añade la mujer.

—No quiero ser una molestia. Tengo algo de dinero así que buscaré un cuarto para alquilar.

Nadie puede refutar a Eiji. Es un omega y no puede vivir con cuatro alfas aunque él lo quiera. Se volverá loco entre tantas feromonas y no podrá llevar una vida en paz ya que sus propias feromonas serían afectadas, alterando sus ciclos de celo que inhibe con medicina.

—Mi mejor amigo alquila algunas habitaciones de su departamento —dice Griffin—. Puedo hablar con él.

—Gracias —suspira Eiji.

El pijama de Ash está perfectamente lavado, aún desprende aroma a detergente y le queda perfecto. Se nota que el alfa lo dejó de usar hace mucho. Eiji pone ambas manos alrededor de la taza de café para calentarlas.

Después de unos largos minutos, Ash y Eiji por fin se encuentran solos.

—Lo siento —jadea Ash.

—No es tu culpa, Ash. Solo quisiste defenderme —sonríe el omega.

—No me refiero a eso —aclara—. Si yo no te hubiese dejado ir... nada de esto hubiera pasado. Fui un irresponsable al no pensar en ti, lo sé, pero no te detuve cuando te fuiste.

—Ash, ¿crees que merecía seguir viviendo engañado por mi padre? —pregunta con sus grandes ojos marrones observando al alfa.

—Claro que no —se apresura en decir.

—Pero no puedes evitar sentirte culpable, ¿no es así?

Ash asiente con la cabeza y es cuando Eiji ve un puchero marcado en sus labios. El alfa comienza a llorar, no con sollozos como él lo hace, pero sí con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Se siente culpable, impotente y enojado. El rubio no sabe cómo expresar todos sus sentimientos, sin embargo, los abrazos de Eiji siempre ayudan. Ahora es él quien consuela al alfa.

—Estoy muy feliz de tenerte como mi mejor amigo... —musita Eiji en el oído del rubio mientras ambos aprietan más el abrazo.

***

El omega lleva más de seis meses alquilando una habitación —a mitad de precio gracias a Griffin— en el departamento del mejor amigo omega del hermano mayor de Ash. Ha conseguido un trabajo a medio tiempo en un supermercado local y logra así sustentar sus gastos. Sus padres solo conocen la dirección de su actual ubicación, nunca han ido y prefieren no hacerlo, sin embargo, cada mes depositan algo de dinero en la cuenta del omega.

Toshiki se desmoronó mentalmente cuando su hijo dejó su hogar. Ya nada lo unía a su esposa y francamente su matrimonio dejó de existir el día en que golpeó a Eiji.

Ya no podía verlo a los ojos.

Eiji vive entre la escuela y su trabajo. Llega tarde al departamento y se despierta temprano para ir a la escuela. Solo desea ser mayor de edad pronto para poder postular a un mejor empleo. Está cansado y ya no tiene días de descanso.

Es en esta vida tan ocupada que llega inesperadamente el amor a Eiji. Se trata de un alfa, un chico que acaba de entrar a primer año de universidad y que se encuentra con el omega cada día que va al supermercado.

Al comienzo todo es miradas furtivas, excusas tontas por parte del alfa para buscarle conversación a Eiji y finalmente decidirse a invitar al omega a una cita. Es que Hunter quedó prendado del omega desde la primera vez en que lo vio.

Eiji por su parte no puede creer que semejante alfa haya puesto sus ojos en él, y es que Hunter parece ser el hombre de sus sueños. El alfa, de cabello negro y piel pálida, posee ojos tan celestes que cuando Eiji los vio por vez primera creyó que eran de color gris.

Su nariz adornada con pecas y sonrisa de dientes perfectos terminó por embobar al inexperto omega.

Ash no se lleva bien con el novio de Eiji. Le ha dicho repetidas veces que le da mala espina y que no confía del todo en él, pero cambia rápidamente de opinión cuando el pelinegro comienza a hablar de cuán enamorado está. Es su mejor amigo y aunque ya ha sido franco con sus sentimientos, no puede interferir más de la cuenta y quizá exagera con respecto al chico y en realidad es una buena persona. Ash suele fiarse de sus instintos pero también confía en Eiji.

Si Eiji cree en Hunter, él también lo hará.

La relación entre Ash y Mauve se acabó hace tan solo un par de meses. El alfa aprendió que las relaciones entre el mismo género secundario son complicadas, en especial cuando se trata de alfa/alfa, ya que está en sus personalidades y naturalezas el querer llevar las riendas de la relación y no ceder ante el otro. Así, es mejor mantener a la alfa solo como una buena amiga, después de todo fue capaz de comprender su relación de amistad con Eiji, y lo importante que es él en su vida.

***

Es el cumpleaños dieciséis de Eiji. Salió más temprano del trabajo y compartió con Ash casi toda la tarde, ambos tomaron helados y disfrutaron de una película. Ash le regaló un manga, como todos los años lo hacía y Eiji lo recibió encantado, como todos los años.

Ya se había vuelto una especie de ritual el darse ciertos tipos de regalos para sus cumpleaños. Ash le regalaba un manga y Eiji un libro. Ambos chicos eran felices con sus regalos.

Eiji se termina de despedir de Ash en la estación de metro cuando un mensaje de su novio llega a su celular. Hunter por fin ha terminado sus clases en la universidad y quiere verlo. El omega sonríe al ver el mensaje en la pantalla del aparato y lo vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ha extrañado a su novio todo el día pero la compañía de Ash siempre es bienvenida, y con mayor razón si le tiene como regalo uno de los volúmenes más escasos de su manga favorito.

Le agradece a Ash por el día tan divertido que tuvieron y ambos emprenden sus respectivos caminos. Ash a casa y Eiji al departamento de Hunter.

Eiji preparó todo con antelación para poder tener libre el día siguiente a su cumpleaños. El omega cambió sus turnos en el supermercado y aunque durante la próxima semana tendrá que trabajar el doble por un día, eso es problema del Eiji del futuro, el Eiji del presente está emocionado por encontrarse con Hunter y mañana levantarse tan tarde como quiera. Necesita un día de descanso y qué mejor si puede disfrutarlo con su alfa.

Camina con paso veloz entre las calles. El sol ya se ha puesto pero las luces de la ciudad comienzan a iluminar todo. La noche es joven, el ambiente universitario se nota por doquier. Multitudes de estudiantes llenan los bares y discotecas dispuestos a beber y bailar hasta que sus cuerpos se rindan.

Eiji está a dos años de cumplir la mayoría de edad y ya se ve cautivado por el ambiente de los jóvenes. Desea ser un adulto pronto, alquilar su propio departamento, estudiar literatura y enseñar. Su sueño siempre ha sido ser profesor y educar. No es una carrera muy convencional para omegas, pero él está seguro que lo logrará.

El edificio donde vive Hunter comienza a entrar en el campo visual de Eiji. Dobla en una esquina y es ahí cuando ve al alfa esperando por él. Tiene ambos brazos en la espalda y el omega logra divisar algunas rosas, es claramente un ramo pero prefiere hacer como si no lo hubiese visto.

—¡Eiji! —saluda Hunter cuando el omega se acerca.

El alfa revela rápidamente el ramo de rosas escondido. Son hermosas, de pétalos aterciopelados y un profundo color rojo.

—Están preciosas, Hunter —jadea Eiji recibiendo el ramo en las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

El omega salta a los brazos del alfa y se cuelga de su cuello mientras se funden en un apasionado beso. Eiji ha extrañado ser rodeado por los brazos de su novio, ha extrañado su aroma frutal y sin duda alguna, sus besos.

Los novios se toman de las manos y caminan al edificio donde vive el alfa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde con Ash? —pregunta Hunter una vez que entran al elevador.

Al alfa nunca le ha molestado la amistad que tiene Eiji con el rubio, de hecho ha querido acercarse a él ysalir los tres, pero Ash siempre está ocupado o tiene alguna excusa para no asistir. Así que todo lo que sabe del otro alfa es gracias a Eiji.

—Fuimos al centro comercial por helados y luego fuimos al cine —cuenta.

—¿Qué película vieron? —Quiere saber Hunter mientras abraza al omega por la cintura.

—Frozen 2.

—Eres tan lindo —sonríe el alfa ante la enorme sonrisa de su novio al revelar el título de la película.

El elevador se detiene en el piso diez, el par de chicos camina hasta el departamento del alfa y entran cuando este abre la puerta con sus llaves. El interior se encuentra completamente oscuro y evidente que nadie está ahí.

Hunter comparte departamento junto con un compañero de universidad. Ambos alfas pagan los gastos y así les resulta más económico vivir en un edificio cercano a su universidad.

—¿Josh no está? —pregunta Eiji por el amigo de Hunter.

—Hoy fue a casa de su novia, así que estamos solos.

Hunter cierra con seguro la puerta, ve a Eiji avanzar por la sala de estar y enciende las luces.

Sobre la mesita de centro, entre el sofá y la televisión, hay muchas piezas de sushi, un par de botellas de champagne, palillos y finalmente, globos con forma de corazón flotando a la altura del techo. Todo se encuentra decorado con listones glitter y lentejuelas, como le gusta al omega.

Eiji casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver la sorpresa que Hunter tiene para él.

—¿Te gusta? —Hunter abrasa al pelinegro desde atrás y frota su cara contra el cabello de este.

—Me encanta, Hunter —chilla de emoción y voltea el rostro para regalarle un profundo beso al alfa.

Hunter ayuda a Eiji con su mochila y las rosas. Acomoda un vaso largo con agua en la cocina donde las deja para que no se sequen. Afuera está frío, así que deja el aire acondicionado a una temperatura agradable para ambos.

El omega lo espera sentado en el sofá y mirando con grandes ojos el sushi. El alfa se sienta a su lado y destapa una de las botellas del champagne para servir dos copas.

—S-solo he bebido cerveza con Ash un par de veces —revela Eiji al recibir la copa con el espumante.

—Esto es suave, te gustará —aclara Hunter con una sonrisa—. Por tu cumpleaños, amor y por nosotros —dice alzando su copa frente a Eiji.

—Por nosotros...

Las copas chocan emitiendo un suave tintineo y los dos chicos beben. Eiji prueba por primera vez el champagne y aunque la amargura del alcohol molesta un poco, lo siente más agradable y dulce que la cerveza.

Ven películas y comen sushi mientras el contenido de las botellas baja poco a poco. El vino espumoso es tan dulce y refrescante que Eiji no se da cuenta de la cantidad que bebe, solo se sirve una copa y luego otra cuando la anterior se le termina.

No se da cuenta de que el sushi se acabó hasta que baja la mirada hacia la mesita. Los platillos se encuentran vacíos y solo quedan un par de trozos de salmón.

—Voy al baño —avisa Eiji. Necesita evacuar su vejiga o explotará.

El omega levanta su cuerpo con lentitud y tiene que afirmarse de la pared para no caer. El efecto retardado del ha hecho efecto en él al momento de ponerse de pie.

—Amor... —Hunter se apura y sostiene al pelinegro.

—Estoy bien... solo un poco ebrio —sonríe.

Hunter lo suelta. Eiji camina por el pasillo hasta el baño y entra. Jamás ha estado ebrio antes y la sensación de mareo es nueva para él y un poco incómoda. Se siente fuera de sí, como si perdiera lentamente el criterio de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Orina, orina como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y suspira de satisfacción cuando cae la última gota al inodoro. Es tan placentero que casi vuelve a caer cuando sus piernas se relajaron por la sensación.

El omega lava sus manos y vuelve a la sala de estar. Hunter ya ha limpiado la mesita y solo ha dejado sobre ella la única botella de espumante que queda y el par de copas. La televisión ahora está apagada.

El alfa hace un gesto para que Eiji vuelva a sentarse junto a él y este obedece.

Su cuerpo se siente tan liviano, tan volátil que simplemente de deja caer sobre el sofá. El alfa lo recibe entre sus brazos y lo observa con una enorme sonrisa, las pecas en su nariz forman una constelación que recuerda haber visto antes.

Hunter lo abraza y estira su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre el pecho del alfa.

—Eres muy lindo, Eiji —suspira.

Acaricia una de las mejillas del omega y junta sus labios con los ajenos. Comienzan con un beso lento y superficial, sus lenguas solo se rozan de vez en cuando pero pronto el ósculo se profundiza. Ambos abren más la boca para poder saborear más del otro. Sus lenguas chocan y se entrelazan, luego recorren la cavidad contraria sintiendo dientes y encías a su paso. El suave sabor del champagne aún decora sus bocas y solo hace que el beso adquiera un sabor más atrayente.

Ambos buscan más del otro, ambos desean tocar y probar.

Eiji siente las manos del alfa colarse por debajo de su playera. Las siente recorrer su espalda, sus hombros y luego bajar hasta el borde de su pantalón. Todo se siente como si estuviera medio dormido, sabe y está consciente de lo que hace, pero parece ser que no puede reaccionar como él quiere.

De pronto el alfa lo carga en brazos. Eiji se aferra a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello y reconoce que se acercan a la habitación del mayor. Las luces siguen apagadas.

El cuerpo del omega cae con al alfa encima sobre el colchón de la cama. Ambos jadean ante el contacto de sus pieles.

Hunter desnuda lentamente a Eiji. Quizá en otro momento se habría sentido avergonzado, pero ahora el alcohol en su cerebro no lo deja pensar con claridad y solo se deja desnudar. Levanta las caderas para que el alfa retire su pantalón y ropa interior, alza los brazos para que saque su playera. La oscuridad también ayuda, es como si manos invisibles recorrieran su cuerpo.

Es la primera vez de Eiji.

La brillante luz de la linterna del teléfono celular de Hunter hace que el omega cubra sus ojos cuando impacta contra sus pupilas.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Logra articular aún sin poder abrir los ojos por completo.

—Solo quiero ver lo hermoso que eres.

El collar de color azul profundo es lo único que cubre el cuerpo de Eiji. Está totalmente expuesto al alfa.

La boca de Hunter ataca sus pezones haciéndolo gemir ante la sorpresa. El placer y la borrachera se mezclan en una sensación confusa. Debería estar excitado, quiere hacerlo con Hunter pero no siente su miembro erectarse.

Los toques en su piel aumentan. La luz del celular desaparece y la oscuridad reina otra vez. Las manos del alfa juguetean por cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde el borde del collar hasta sus piernas. Pasan por entre sus nalgas y las puntas de sus dedos rozan su entrada.

Está húmedo, pero no lubricado gracias a los efectos del alcohol. Su pene y entrada no reaccionan como deberían.

Las caricias continúan, esta vez por parte de los dos. Al alfa acomoda el cuerpo del omega para que se arrodille y él se recuesta en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Eiji entiende lo que quiere así que con lentitud baja la cremallera del pantalón, baja el bóxer y libera el miembro de Hunter.

No puede verlo, pero sí sentirlo. Es grueso, está duro y algo húmedo.

El omega abre la boca, inclina la cabeza y acomoda algunos mechones de su cabello atrás de su oreja. Cierra los ojos y se traga parte del pene. A su boca llegan sabores salados y aroma almizclado. No es desagradable, le gusta, quiere más.

Sube y baja la cabeza hasta donde su garganta le permite sin hacer arcadas.

Otra vez la molesta luz del celular golpea sus ojos.

—Oh, amor... —jadea—. Te ves tan bello.

Eiji ignora la luz y sigue con su trabajo hasta que la humedad en la punta del pene aumenta. Hunter se corre en su boca pero alcanza a retirar la longitud rápidamente de ella.

La luz se apaga.

La mandíbula del pelinegro duele, definitivamente no puede mantenerla abierta por tanto tiempo. El sabor salado aún sigue en su paladar y Eiji se relame los labios. Es un tanto adictivo

Hunter vuelve a tomar la iniciativa, esta vez, hace que Eiji se ponga en cuatro sobre la cama, con él atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el alfa cuando acerca un par de dedos al ano del omega.

—Sí... —jadea Eiji al momento de sentir las puntas de los dedos. Quizá ahora pueda lubricarse.

Las falanges del alfa se introducen, giran y se abren y cierran a cada segundo, estirando su esfínter y dilatándolo.

—Se siente muy caliente.

Eiji asiente con su cabeza en la oscuridad. Sus ojos están cerrados y solo su boca se encarga de dejar salir su placer. Los dedos del alfa son largos, llegan profundo y se mueven rápido.

El omega abre los ojos y ve su propia sombra impactada en la pared de la habitación. Es otra vez la linterna del celular. Eiji voltea el rostro para mirar a Hunter pero este desvía rápidamente la linterna.

—No te preocupes, Eiji. Solo quiero buscar un condón.

Al alfa retira los dedos, busca con la mano su mesita de noche. Abre el cajón y saca el sobre de un profiláctico. Procede a cubrir su pene con el latex mientras el celular permanece con la linterna apuntando al techo para crear luz.

Eiji aguarda, expectante a lo que está a punto de suceder.

El alfa se acomoda, alinea el glande a la entrada del omega y comienza a hacer presión. La longitud entra centímetro a centímetro.

El omega gime ante la abrupta intromisión. Sus sentidos se agudizan y su piel se siente caliente, más de lo normal. Su recto se siente seco a pesar de la lubricación del condón.

Pero es un omega después de todo, está hecho para disfrutar del sexo. Está hecho para él.

Su pene continúa flácido entre sus piernas pero eso ya no importa. Se supone que está excitado, que lo disfruta, sin embargo, duele.

—Detent... —jadea, pero su voz es acallada por el sonido de sus pieles chocando con las estocadas del alfa.

Su interior arde, quema con la fricción pero no puede moverse. De pronto el aroma frutal de Hunter aumenta, tanto que parece que estuviera rodeado de frutas maduras, tan maduras que algunas parecen descompuestas.

Son las feromonas territoriales, aquellas que los alfas expulsan no solo para definir sus territorios en discusiones, sino también cuando quieren marcar a un omega como suyo.

Estas feromonas son diferentes de las de su padre, aunque estas también lo obligan a mantenerse inmóvil, también lo fuerzan a no negarse a ninguna petición del alfa y puede cerciorarse de aquello cuando Hunter pregunta:

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

Eiji aprieta sus párpados, la fricción es dolorosa. Quiere que se detenga pero no puede controlar su boca, además el alcohol lo hace más débil ante el alfa.

—No —pronuncia claramente y en contra de su voluntad. En sus ojos se forman lágrimas, lágrimas que caen sobre la cama pero no son vistas por el alfa.

La velocidad en las embestidas aumenta junto con la potencia. Hunter ahora inclina su cuerpo hasta cargar todo el peso sobre el cuerpo del omega.

Eiji siente su collar ser halado. El accesorio aprieta su traquea, bloqueando el paso del aire y estrangulándolo. Eiji intenta mover sus manos pero el peso y las feromonas de Hunter sobre él no se lo permiten. El oxígeno se le acaba cuando de pronto la hebilla del collar sale disparada y cae al suelo. El collar es desgarrado por los dientes del alfa.

Eiji grita internamente cuando siente la boca del alfa sobre su nuca. El aire vuelve a sus pulmones pero eso solamente lo hace sentirse más sumiso ante las feromonas.

«No me muerdas, por favor», piensa Eiji, atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

El alfa entierra sus dientes sobre la delicada piel del omega.

Eiji grita, chilla de dolor pero todo lo que puede emitir son gemidos desde su boca. El pene de Hunter se agranda en su interior desgarrando su ano.

El dolor en su nuca se incrementa cuando el alfa vuelve a enterrar más profundo los dientes y tira de la piel.

Gotas de líquido carmesí recorren el cuello de Eiji.

***

Eiji despierta algo mareado. La luz de sol hace que vuelva a cerrar sus ojos para que se acostumbren a la luz. No recuerda mucho de lo sucedido la noche anterior hasta que gira su cabeza y siente dolor en la nuca. Lleva rápidamente las manos al cuello, percatándose que su collar no está ahí y luego siente las costras de sangre formadas atrás en su piel.

El omega está solo. Se encuentra cubierto por un par de sábanas y completamente desnudo. Se apoya en los codos para levantar su cuerpo pero una punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo hace volver a derrumbarse sobre la cama.

No solo su cabeza y nuca duelen, su recto también.

Eiji lleva una de sus manos a su entrada, solo roza el exterior y la aleja al instante cuando comienza a arder. Ahora recuerda poco a poco lo que ocurrió y cómo.

Mira con horror la punta de sus dedos y ve sangre. Vuelve a tocar su nuca y también hay sangre. Por lo menos todo sanará, la mordida podrá cubrirla con maquillaje y ropa ya que desaparecerá en un par de semanas porque, gracias al cielo, no estaba en celo.

Eiji piensa que quizá esa es la forma en la que tienen sexo los alfas. Siempre deben ser así de bruscos y dominantes, especialmente usando sus feromonas. Y de no ser por los supresores, ahora llevaría una marca eterna en el cuello.

Después de algunos minutos, el omega decide ponerse de pie. Busca el collar con la mirada y lo encuentra en el suelo, a un lado de la cama. Lo recoge e inspecciona el estado en el que quedó. Está desgarrado por completo en el lugar donde estaba la hebilla. Recuerda haberla oído saltar cerca del clóset, así que el pelinegro la busca por el lugar hasta dar con ella y en efecto, está abierta a la fuerza y ya es inútil de reparar.

Con el collar y hebilla en mano, Eiji busca su ropa para ponérsela después, ahora necesita un baño, limpiar su nuca o las heridas podrían infectarse y pensar.

Pensar en lo sucedido. Su cabeza es un caos, una parte de ella le dice que algo estaba mal, que Hunter había abusado de su confianza, que lo dominó por completo a propósito con sus feromonas, pero otra le dice que así deben ser los alfas y él, como omega, debe aceptarlo.

Eiji lava con cuidado su cuerpo. Aún está su piel sensible en las zonas donde el alfa desgarró. Sale del baño con parte de su ropa puesta y se dirige a la sala de estar. Ahí se encuentra Hunter con su laptop en el regazo.

Ve al omega y baja la pantalla.

—Eiji... —sonríe—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Por qué no preguntaste antes? —quiere saber Eiji.

—¿A qué te refieres, amor? —se cuestiona el alfa.

Eiji aún sigue de pie en la entrada del pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Si podías morder mi nuca. Dolió... —suspira llevando una mano al lugar, ahora descubierto por la falta del collar.

—¿Tengo que preguntarle algo así a mi omega? —responde cambiando el tono de la voz y dando énfasis en el adjetivo posesivo.

—Fue doloroso, además rompiste mi collar —aclara Eiji con el ceño fruncido ante el cambio en la actitud de su novio.

—Te compraré otro si hace falta —bufa y voltea el rostro.

—Hunter, ¿qué ocurre? Tú no eres así...

—Lo siento, Eiji —murmura—. Son esa clase de preguntas las que me enojan... los omegas no preguntan cosas como esas, los omegas no deben hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

Eiji baja la mirada hacia sus pies mientras siente el peso de la realidad caer sobre su espalda.

¿A quién quiso engañar? Olvidó que es un omega, que su boca debe permanecer cerrada, sus piernas abiertas y su corazón atado a un alfa.

Hunter mueve una mano, dando palmaditas sobre el sofá para que Eiji tome asiento a su lado. El omega obedece y el alfa apoya la cabeza en su regazo luego de dejar la laptop sobre la mesita de centro.

El alfa cierra los ojos y Eiji acaricia su cabello.

—No se volverá a repetir —dice Eiji.

Hunter sonríe ante las palabras de su novio y continúa disfrutando de sus caricias.

***

—¿Todo bien con Hunter? —pregunta Ash, mirando el nuevo collar en el cuello de Eiji.

Ese día el alfa rubio pasó por Eiji luego del trabajo. Habían transcurrido algunos días sin verse así que decidieron compartir unos minutos mientras Ash va a dejar al departamento de Hunter a Eiji. Tan solo treinta minutos de compañía.

—Todo bien —suspira.

Esa semana perdió su virginidad. Se suponía que Ash iba a ser el primero en saberlo, así como Eiji fue la primera persona a quien el alfa le contó. Pero el omega no sentía en valor para hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si Ash también es como Hunter? No... Ash es diferente, aunque no conozca la real versión alfa del rubio, Eiji puede poner sus manos sobre fuego por él. Ash es un buen alfa con sus parejas.

¿Eso significa que Hunter no lo es?

Eiji está decepcionado y confundido. Esperaba algo distinto pero no está seguro si todos los alfas son así con sus omegas. Quizá usan la fachada de «pareja feliz» frente a todos pero en verdad la realidad es otra, o quizá ese es el destino de los omegas, el destino de él.

Los amigos conversan mientras caminan hasta que llegan al departamento del alfa.

—Gracias, Ash.

Ash y Eiji se abrazan como despedida y prometen volver a verse pronto. Con la vida ajetreada del omega entre escuela y trabajo, no hay mucho espacio para la amistad.

Eiji toma el elevador y presiona el número diez. Las puertas se cierran y comienza a ascender.

Estos días Eiji y el alfa tuvieron sexo solo una vez más. La rutina fue la misma; alcohol, poca luz y el celular de Hunter. Por suerte no intentó morder su cuello otra vez. Aún tiene algunas cicatrices de la última vez que lo hizo, pero gracias al collar no son visibles para el resto y pasan desapercibidas.

El omega terminó por comprar su collar. Hunter no tuvo tiempo así que Eiji prefirió hacerlo. No puede andar en espacios públicos con su cuello al descubierto así que usó el collar de emergencia que le regalaron en la escuela para poder salir a la tienda de collares.

El teléfono celular de Eiji vibra en su bolsillo. El omega lo extrae y ve en la pantalla un correo de la escuela. Se trata de una tarea que el profesor de matemáticas les envía —como siempre— a última hora y debe ser enviada ese mismo día antes de media noche.

Eiji frota su frente con notorio cansancio. Espera llegar a descansar junto al alfa y no a hacer tareas para la escuela.

El omega golpea con delicadeza la puerta del departamento del alfa y este abre tan solo algunos segundos después.

—Eiji —sonríe Hunter y abraza y besa al omega—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también... —murmura.

—Hola, Eiji —saluda Josh, el compañero de universidad que comparte departamento con el alfa.

—Hola.

Al alfa hace pasar al omega.

Josh busca comida desde la nevera, saca algunas cosas y se va a su habitación. El alfa no habla demasiado y Eiji siempre lo ve comiendo o viendo series.

—Hunter, ¿me prestas tu laptop? Nos acaban de enviar un correo y tengo que hacer una tarea. —El omega se avergüenza ante sus palabras, suena como un mocoso pequeño.

—Claro, yo prepararé algo para comer.

—Gracias —sonríe.

El alfa se mete en la cocina. Había dicho que esa noche cocinaría algo especial para los dos, y le guardaría una porción a Josh.

Eiji enciende la laptop. Ya conoce la clave del alfa así que accede al escritorio muy rápido. Solo ha usado la laptop un par de veces desde que están juntos como pareja. Hunter guarda en ella todo sobre sus clases en la universidad y Eiji puede notarlo al ver la cantidad estratosférica de carpetas en el escritorio, todas con nombres de materias que estudia. Bueno, es un estudiante de ingeniería en matemática. No es extraño que tenga tanta información en su laptop.

El omega ingresa al correo, pero Hunter ha dejado abierto el suyo. Eiji está a punto de cerrar la sesión del alfa cuando justo en ese momento llega un nuevo correo a la bandeja de entrada. El pelinegro solo desvía la mirada por un segundo y le basta para abrir el nuevo correo que ha llegado. Reconoce el remitente, se trata de una página porno en la que se publica contenido exclusivo de omegas varones.

Eiji sonríe para sí. Piensa que el alfa debe tener hecha una cuenta en la página desde hace mucho y aún le llegan los correos de publicidad que envían esa clase de páginas porno.

Abre el correo y parece ser lo que piensa. Vuelve a dirigir el cursor a la imagen de perfil para cerrar la sesión pero una simple frase llama su atención. Se trata de una notificación, en ella se da aviso de que el video ha sido publicado con éxito y ya se encuentra disponible en el sitio web. Un link precede las últimas palabras. El omega no duda en abrirlo, una nueva pestaña se abre junto a la del correo y en ella se carga la página de omegas, más en específico, el perfil de Hunter.

El rostro de Eiji palidece, su respiración se detiene y sus manos comienzan a temblar cuando frente a él aparecen las imágenes en miniatura de videos y fotos que el alfa ha publicado en el sitio. Cada uno con más de cien visitas y comentarios.

Eiji ingresa al último video que fue publicado hace tan solo unos minutos y la voz de sus propios gemidos comienza a resonar en el departamento desde los altavoces de la laptop. Se trata de la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones. Puede ver claramente su cuerpo siendo embestido por el alfa mientras este graba con su celular.

Hunter aparece desde la cocina riendo a carcajadas.

—Encontraste los videos —ríe.

El omega baja la pantalla de la laptop haciendo que el video se detenga. Los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón no lo dejan pensar con claridad, le tapan los oídos y ahora todo lo que entra en ellos son las carcajadas de Hunter.

Josh sale de su habitación con un emparedado en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta al ver reír al otro alfa.

—Eiji descubrió los videos —carcajea.

—Oh... Supongo que no te molesta, ¿no es así, Eiji?

El omega aún permanece sentado, su mirada pasa de Hunter a Josh y viceversa. Parpadea repetidas aún desconcertado.

—¿No es así, cariño? —repite Hunter caminando hacia el omega.

—No... —jadea—. ¡No es así! —grita.

Eiji está indignado, enojado y aburrido de ser siempre el hazmereír de los alfas. Por tan solo una vez quiere defenderse, quiere enfrentar a un alfa, demostrar que no es un omega débil.

—Hunter, creo que no has educado bien al omega —se burla Josh y apoya la mitad del cuerpo en la pared mientras come el emparedado.

El omega deja la laptop a un lado, respira calmadamente hasta que regula su respiración. Suspira y luego se pone de pie.

—No te metas en esto, Joshua —pide Eiji al otro alfa.

El aludido detiene la mordida que estaba a punto de dar al sandwich al escuchar las palabras del omega.

—Hunter nos mostró tus videos —sonríe—. A los chicos y a mí nos gustaron. Aunque te ves todo santurrón y adorable eres realmente una perr...

—¡Cállate! —exige Eiji.

—Cariño... —La voz profunda de Hunter le hiela la sangre. El alfa llega desde atrás y apoya una mano en su hombro.

—Tú no me toques... —Eiji mueve el hombro con brusquedad para alejar la mano del alfa, pero este solo la mantiene ahí, haciendo presión.

—Deberías dejar de darle órdenes a los alfas —dice con tranquilidad—. Ahora, siéntate —exige.

Las feromonas del alfa explotan desde su cuerpo y envuelven a Eiji. Son densas, huelen a frutas con moho y hacen al omega sentirse mareado.

—Dije que te sentaras —repite Hunter. Esta vez ejerce más presión hacia abajo con la mano.

Eiji aprieta los párpados. La fuerza de las feromonas puede con él. Siente su cuerpo como si hubiese cobrado cien kilos más, sus piernas tiemblan y le es insoportable mantenerse de pie.

—N-no... —articula bajo toda la presión.

Es en ese momento cuando Hunter carga ambas manos en los hombros del omega y este termina por ceder, cayendo sobre el sofá.

—Las perras hacen caso a sus dueños y tú eres una, ¿no es así? —sonríe mirando al pelinegro.

Josh comienza a reír a carcajadas desde su lugar, en su boca pueden verse pedazos del emparedado a medio masticar.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo es que puedo mantener este departamento, Eiji?

El omega se encuentra inmovilizado. Desea levantar su cuerpo, pero intentar mover los músculos le provoca un dolor insoportable.

—Los videos y fotos de omegas jóvenes son muy lucrativos —explica.

Eiji lucha contra el aplastante peso de la presencia alfa de Hunter. Mover sus dedos requiere de mucho esfuerzo, además de soportar el dolor físico que provoca el desobedecer las órdenes de un alfa. Luego de algunos segundos, el pelinegro ha conseguido erguir la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el sofá. Su frente suda ante el esfuerzo que realiza para ejercer cada uno de los movimientos con su cuerpo entumecido.

Hunter se aproxima y toma por los hombros a Eiji, enterrando los dedos a cada lado.

—No vuelvas a darme órdenes, ¿escuchaste? —dice con ira en el tono de voz—. ¡¿Escuchaste?! —insiste sacudiendo el cuerpo del omega.

Eiji asiente con la cabeza.

—Esa es la mejor manera de educar a un omega —añade Josh, quien ha permanecido en su lugar de espectador.

Ambos alfas ríen ante el comentario.

Es en ese momento cuando las feromonas del alfa se calman. La presión y el peso extra en el cuerpo del omega se desvanecen. Eiji aprovecha el instante y empuja con una de las piernas la laptop que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, lanzándola contra la pared.

Hunter y Josh giran la cabeza con rapidez ante el estruendo y la sorpresa. Eiji se levanta tambaleante y corre hasta la puerta, la abre y se lanza a correr por el pasillo del edificio. Aprieta el botón del elevador, pero corre hacia la puerta de la escalera de emergencia. Si tiene algo de suerte, los alfas creerán que tomó el elevador.

Eiji espera atrás de la puerta. Las voces y gritos de Hunter y Josh se aproximan.

—Omega de mierda —bufa Hunter—. Me las pagará.

Las puertas del elevador se cierran y comienza a bajar, vacío.

—Acaba de bajar —avisa Josh al ver las puertas cerrarse—. Esperemos el otro, está arriba.

El nuevo elevador llega y los alfas entran en él.

Eiji comienza a bajar con lentitud las escaleras, su cuerpo se siente agotado ante el impulso que realizó minutos atrás al correr. Solo fue un golpe adrenalínico y ahora comienza a disiparse. Apoya el pie izquierdo en el peldaño y su tobillo se dobla, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras hasta el descanso antes de la continuación.

El omega se retuerce en el suelo, los golpes con los peldaños lastimaron su cuerpo y cree que también se golpeó la cabeza, pero no está seguro, el bajón de adrenalina hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble y comience a dar pequeños espasmos. Las paredes giran a su alrededor y el dolor corporal aumenta con cada respiración que sale de sus pulmones.

Intenta levantar la cabeza, pero solo puede separarla un par se centímetros del suelo y vuelve a caer. Siente su cabello húmedo en la parte de atrás.

Los espasmos de su cuerpo aumentan la intensidad, el dolor corporal ahora se focaliza en su cabeza, su visión se vuelve borrosa y difusa. Eiji solo logra acomodar su cuerpo de costado y con eso ha gastado sus últimas energías.

El omega pierde la consciencia.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Eiji remueve su cuerpo. El lugar en el que duerme se siente algo rígido e incómodo, así que intenta acomodarse pero algunas partes de su cuerpo duelen, en especial su cabeza. Abre lentamente los ojos, sin embargo, vuelve a cerrarlos cuando el color blanco brillante de las paredes choca contra sus pupilas.

Restriega con sus manos ambos ojos y se da cuenta de que solo una delgada prenda cubre su cuerpo y además no está usando su collar. Separa los párpados y comprende que se encuentra en la pequeña habitación de un hospital. Desde su brazo izquierdo emerge una delgada manguera conectada a sus venas.

La puerta de entrada se abre frente a él, un hombre de avanzada edad hace ingreso, en sus manos lleva un par de papeles que lee mientras entra y viste la clásica ropa de doctor, con el estetoscopio colgando del cuello.

—Señor Okumura —dice cuando despega los ojos de las hojas—. Ha despertado —sonríe genuinamente contento.

—¿Q-qué me ocurrió? —pregunta confundido. Solo recuerda el haber caído por las escaleras.

—Bueno, debería ser yo quien le haga esa pregunta, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Eiji presta atención al par de hojas de papel entre las manos del doctor. El hombre sube sus lentes por el puente de su nariz y comienza a hablar.

—Sufrió lo que conocemos como drop. —El doctor observa la mirada de confusión en Eiji y continúa—. Cuando un omega se encuentra en situaciones de alto estrés o riesgo, su adrenalina se dispara junto con su fuerza muscular, sin embargo, este estado solo dura algunos segundos o minutos, luego de ese breve periodo el cuerpo del omega exige un descanso para volver las funciones cardiacas y cerebrales a la normalidad, para esto recurre a una especie de desmayo o como se conoce comúnmente un «drop» —explica.

—Ya veo... —suspira Eiji.

—Tuvo suerte, señor Okumura. Usted fue encontrado por el personal de aseo y limpieza del edificio y ellos actuaron a la brevedad. Si no hubiese recibido atención médica tan rápido, podría haber quedado con secuelas físicas o sicológicas. Los drop pueden ser peligrosos si es que no se atienden a tiempo —añade.

—Muchas gracias, doctor —sonríe Eiji algo avergonzado. No sabe cómo debe reaccionar ya que ni siquiera le importan demasiado las palabras del hombre, sigue preocupado por todo lo ocurrido en el departamento de Hunter.

El doctor se despide, no sin antes avisar que ese mismo día será dado de alta y que debe descansar por tres días, ojalá haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo para que su cuerpo se recupere por completo de los cambios bruscos que ha sufrido. También le garantiza que la escuela y el trabajo ya han recibido su reporte médico así que no tendrá que preocuparse de faltar.

Eiji vuelve a agradecer todas las gestiones y preocupaciones del hombre hasta que por fin, lo deja solo en la habitación.

El omega recuesta todo su cuerpo en la almohada, toca el vendaje que cubre parte de su cabeza y revisa el resto de heridas que ahora cubren sus piernas y brazos. Fue una caída fuerte, la recuerda desde que su tobillo se dobló hasta ver cómo todo daba vueltas y los peldaños de la escalera se incrustaban por su cuerpo.

—Hunter... —jadea cuando concentra la mirada en el techo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado. Resultó ser solo un juego para el alfa, una fuente de dinero para mantener su estilo de vida universitario.

Eiji aprieta los puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos ante la presión.

Fue tan ingenuo y tonto.

Desvía la mirada a la mesita a un lado de la camilla, ahí encima se encuentra su collar. Extraña el antiguo que Hunter desgarró, pero este es más cómodo y le gusta el color rojo profundo. Lo toma con una mano, lo revisa por todos los ángulos buscando alguna mancha o signo de desgaste. Por suerte está en perfecto estado y procede a ponérselo alrededor del cuello hasta que la hebilla se junta con el extremo contrario y se cierra.

Odia admitirlo, pero se siente demasiado expuesto y desnudo sin él.

Un par de golpes se escuchan en la puerta y Eiji ve a su madre entrar. La mujer lleva una cara que refleja total preocupación.

—Eiji —dice al verlo.

Han pasado muchos meses desde que no ve a su madre. La beta está notoriamente más delgada y ojerosa.

—Ha pasado tiempo —responde tratando de sonar casual. Quiere ocultar los sentimientos que le genera la presencia de su madre y las ganas de saltar a sus brazos para llorar en su regazo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —La mujer toma asiento en una silla a un lado de la camilla.

—Sí, solo fue un golpe. Nada importante.

—¿Qué hacías en ese edificio, Eiji?

—Fui a ver a unos amigos...

—¿Realmente estás bien, cariño?

El omega mira fijamente a los ojos de su madre. Le entristece su aspecto, su estado y especialmente tener que mentirle.

—Todo bien, mamá. ¿Cómo está papá? —pregunta desviando el tema.

—Preocupado por ti. Nos llamaron del hospital para avisarnos, ¡imaginamos lo peor! Pero estás bien, mi niño —sonríe—. Toshiki no quiso venir... dijo que no puede con la vergüenza, pero no lo digas, le dije que te diría que está muy ocupado en el trabajo. —Guiña un ojo.

Eiji sonríe. Sonríe como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho. Escuchar aquellas palabras de su madre le llena el corazón, lo hace sentirse feliz y que su familia aún está para él.

—Te extrañamos —agrega la beta. Sus ojos se humedecen luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

La conversación con su madre se extiende por algunos minutos más hasta que llega la hora de almuerzo del omega. La mujer se despide con un beso en la frente de su hijo y deja la habitación. Eiji suspira con pesadumbre, ver a su madre se siente tan extraño. Dejó aquella casa hace meses, y lo único que ha extrañado es la compañía de la beta. Sin embargo, saber de su padre le alegra de cierta forma. El alfa al parecer no lo ha pasado bien el último tiempo.

Una bandeja plástica llega al regazo del pelinegro, en ella hay pollo cocido, verduras, ensalada y una gelatina roja de postre. Es sencillo pero llenará el estómago del omega, se siente hambriento y con ganas de estirar las piernas.

La hora del alta llega mucho más rápido de lo que Eiji creía. Ya se estaba imaginando mirando las paredes y jugando con los dedos de su mano mientras esperaba los minutos avanzar.

—Un amigo suyo vino a buscarlo, señor Okumura —le dice la enfermera que se encarga de llevarlo en la silla de ruedas por los pasillos del hospital.

Eiji solo tenía planeado pedir un Uber hasta el edificio en donde vive y dormir ahí los tres días de descanso que le fueron asignados.

El brillo de una cabellera rubia llama la atención del omega cuando se acerca a las grandes puertas de salida del hospital. Afuera ve a su mejor amigo aguardando por él.

Un notorio suspiro se escapa de la boca del alfa al momento de visualizar al omega saliendo del hospital.

—¡Eiji! —Corre en su dirección.

—Estoy bien, Ash —sonríe para tranquilizar al rubio.

El alfa ayuda a Eiji a dejar la silla de ruedas, se despiden de la enfermera y caminan al auto del hermano del rubio.

—¿Y Griffin? —pregunta Eiji al no ver al otro alfa.

—Me prestó su auto —explica—. Así que te llevaré a casa por hoy. Creo que tienes mucho que contarme. —La voz del alfa es grave y seria.

Eiji asiente en respuesta, inseguro de contarle al alfa todo lo que ha pasado. Siempre termina arrastrándolo a sus problemas.

Ash levanta a Eiji de brazos y piernas para meterlo al asiento del copiloto.

—¡Duele! —se queja entre risas el omega. Es divertido que Ash haga esas cosas, él puede entrar al auto sin ayuda.

—Lo siento —se disculpa entre carcajadas.

El alfa maneja de camino a su casa. El corto trayecto se la pasan hablando sobre el almuerzo desabrido que le dieron a Eiji y lo linda que era la enfermera que sacó al omega en silla de ruedas del hospital. Hablar con Ash siempre ha sido una de las cosas favoritas del omega, su mejor amigo le entrega un nivel de confianza que nadie más puede.

Llegan a casa del rubio y este se encarga de bajar a Eiji del auto, otra vez en brazos. El omega se queja pero como es costumbre, todo termina en bromas de parte de los dos.

La casa de los alfas se encuentra en un lindo barrio a las afueras del centro de la ciudad donde las casas poseen un amplio patio trasero. El césped verde reina decorando el lugar junto con enormes pinos que botan cada año sus piñas. Algunas ardillas juguetean entre ellos y recogen las semillas de los árboles para guardarlas en sus mejillas.

El vecindario es tan tranquilo que ni siquiera se ven personas en las calles. Ash y Eiji entran a la casa del rubio y no hay rastro de sus padres, solo se siente una pequeña brisa del aroma de Griffin.

—Mamá y papá llegarán tarde —avisa Ash una vez que ambos chicos entran—. Griffin está encerrado en su habitación, como siempre.

Eiji ya conoce al otro alfa, este debe estar acostado en su cama con enormes audífonos cubriendo sus oídos y reproduciendo música rock mientras hace trabajos para la universidad. Ese es el método para estudiar que Griffin siempre ha usado, y parece darle buenos resultados ya que es uno de los alumnos con mejor promedio en la universidad.

El omega toma asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar. El rubio se escucha haciendo ruido desde la cocina, su fuerte nunca ha sido el arte de la gastronomía, sin embargo, da lo mejor de sí cuando se trata de cocinar. Es así como luego de un par de minutos, este llega con un par de tazas de té humeante en las manos.

—No me mires así, fue mi mejor intento —se disculpa de antemano por su precaria preparación.

Eiji recibe su taza, el contacto de sus palmas con el agua caliente a través de la porcelana se siente agradable y no aguanta las ganas de llevar sus labios al borde de la taza para saborear su contenido. El té caliente quema su lengua, provocando una mueca de dolor.

Ash se ríe por lo apurado que fue su amigo y toma asiento a su lado. Aún su corazón palpita con desenfreno al recodar la llamada que recibió de la madre del omega. Casi devuelve el desayuno al enterarse que Eiji había sido encontrado desmayado y llevado con urgencia a un hospital.

El alfa olvida la sonrisa y su semblante se vuelve serio y sombrío, está a punto de preguntarle cosas a Eiji de las cuales quizá no quiere conocer la respuesta y no precisamente porque no le importen, sino porque sabe que su reacción no será la mejor.

—Vi tus marcas en el cuello y tu nuevo collar. —Comienza el rubio. Decir aquellas palabras es más difícil que de lo creyó. Solo baja la vista y la concentra en la taza de té entre sus manos, no tiene la fuerza para mirar a Eiji a los ojos.

—Fui un tonto... —suspira—. Creí en él, le entregué mucho de mí y todo terminó mal.

Ash no está preparado para escuchar a Eiji, sin embargo, aprieta la mandíbula con cada palabra del omega. Escuchar su relato es desgarrador y más aún el cómo Eiji intenta justificar sus actos. El alfa lo conoce, sabe que su mejor amigo siempre se ha culpado de todo y esta no es la excepción. El culpable sin duda alguna para el omega es su segundo género, no existe otro motivo o razón y es algo que tiene tan internalizado que no es capaz de ver la verdad.

—Vamos con la policía, ahora. Es un delito lo que él te hizo.

—¡No! —grita—. Hunter apenas acaba de entrar a la universidad, no puedo arruinar así su vida.

—¡¿Por qué piensas en él de ese modo, Eiji?!Divulgó material sexual de ti sin tu consentimiento y aún no tienes la mayoría de edad, ¿necesitas más razones para denunciarlo? —Ash comienza a exasperarse. Despega la mirada de la taza de té solo para concentrarla en Eiji.

El omega evita el contacto visual.

—No quiero ser como él —jadea y baja la mirada—. Él no pensó en mí... yo no quiero ser igual a él. Solo ayúdame a borrar todo de la página, por favor y olvidemos esto.

—¡Pero, Eiji! Si lo denuncias...

—No, Ash —interrumpe—. ¿Piensas de verdad que van a creerme? —Tras un largo silencio de parte de Ash, Eiji continúa—: Ya no quiero tener que verlo otra vez, no quiero saber nada de él, quiero olvidar esto y no tener que revivirlo cada vez que tenga que contarlo.

Eiji lo mira con ojos de angustia, con rostro suplicante para que entienda sus sentimientos. Así es Eiji, un libro abierto fácil de entender y Ash a veces detesta que sea así, ya que siempre termina por convencerlo. Sin embargo, lo entiende. La policía no hará nada en contra de un alfa que apenas entra a la universidad y que tiene sus antecedentes impecables, en cambio, dudarán de las intenciones de un omega adolescente. Quizá revelar ese hecho puede resultar en contra del mismo Eiji.

—No le digas nada a mis padres —suplica con ojos humedecidos.

—¡Maldición! —brama Ash llevándose una mano a la frente—. No lo haré —murmura luego de una pausa de un par de segundos.

Ash siente los brazos de Eiji envolverlo. No quiere corresponder el abrazo porque está realmente molesto, pero no puede evitarlo, especialmente si el omega solloza y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Haré todo lo posible para borrar esos videos —promete mientras enreda los brazos alrededor del omega.

—Gracias... —suspira con voz casi imperceptible.

***

Ash lavó toda la ropa de su cama solo para que Eiji pudiera dormir en ella. Se aseguró de ventilar su habitación debidamente, hacer aseo y ordenar su ropa en el clóset, también compró un aerosol antiferomonas para rociarlo por todas partes. El alfa se aún siente culpable desde la vez en que hizo uso de sus feromonas sin pensar en el omega.

Son más de las once de la noche y Eiji parece estar dormido. Ash solo asoma la mitad de la cabeza dentro de la habitación para confirmarlo y ve al pelinegro enrollado entre las sábanas profundamente dormido, incluso logra divisar una gota de saliva caer por la comisura de sus labios. El alfa ríe para sí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camina hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor y entra.

—¿Está listo, Griff? —pregunta el rubio una vez que cierra la puerta a su espalda.

—Ya casi —responde el mayor moviendo a toda velocidad los dedos sobre las teclas de su laptop.

El alfa mayor lleva casi dos horas manipulando el código informático de la página pornográfica para poder acceder a la cuenta personal de Hunter.

—Todo tuyo, Aslan —resopla limpiando el sudor formado en su frente.

Griffin le entrega al rubio su laptop y sale de la habitación dejando al alfa en soledad. Ash se recuesta en la cama de su hermano y comienza a navegar en la cuenta hackeada de Hunter, el alfa de cabello negro posee aquella cuenta desde hace más de dos años y tiene alrededor de quince videos e imágenes. El rubio posa el cursor sobre el último video que fue subido a la plataforma, en la imagen en miniatura de muestra logra divisar el cabello de Eiji. Está a tan solo un click de reproducir el video, pero retira el cursor.

Ash respeta a Eiji, jamás podría ver esos videos.

El rubio comienza a borrar todos los videos e imágenes, desde el primero hasta el último. Hunter tiene un saldo de dinero en la cuenta producto de las vistas y comentarios en los videos, es muy seguro que haya ganado más dinero, pero lo que queda es basta como para que Ash quiera romperle la cara. El alfa rubio transfiere el total del dinero a una fundación de omegas abusados, quizá no es dinero ganado de manera digna, sin embargo, ayudará a algunos omegas que podrían haber vivido algo similar.

Finalmente, Ash procede a borrar la cuenta de Hunter. El alfa no puede hacer nada en contra de quienes descargaron los videos, pero por lo menos ya no están en aquella página.

Tres suaves golpes se escuchan en la puerta. Ash voltea, debe ser Eiji, Griffin solo habría entrado sin tocar.

—Adelante —dice y baja la tapa de la laptop, el trabajo está terminado.

La puerta se abre y ahí está Eiji, usando la pijama pequeña que era de Ash. Su cara se ve somnolienta y bosteza tapando su boca cuando entra en la habitación.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? —pregunta el omega apuntando su nuca con la mano.

Ash inclina la cabeza sin comprender hasta que se da cuenta, Eiji tiene un pequeño vendaje en la zona, posiblemente para sanar las heridas en ella.

—Creo que ya no es necesario seguir usando los vendajes pero necesito usar este ungüento en la cabeza —añade moviendo la misma para que el alfa pueda ver el parque que tiene pegado entre el cabello, además del envase blanco que lleva en la mano.

Ash asiente y juntos van a la habitación del rubio.

—Pudimos borrar todo, Eiji.

Eiji toma asiento al borde de la cama junto con el alfa. El pelinegro gira su cuerpo e inclina su cabeza hacia adelante, luego saca su collar. Eiji está seguro que Ash es el único alfa con quien podría mostrarse sin collar, con su nuca al descubierto.

—Muchas gracias —susurra y cierra los ojos.

Los fríos dedos del alfa comienzan a despegar el vendaje. Las heridas se ven cicatrizadas casi por completo y es mejor que estén al aire para que las costras se desprendan pronto y no dejen marcas.

—Puedes poner tu collar —avisa Ash—. Las cicatrices van bien.

Eiji obedece y vuelve a colocar el collar en su lugar.

El alfa remueve el cabello de Eiji hasta despejar el área de la herida en su cabeza. Encuentra el parche, lo levanta algunos centímetros. La herida se ve fresca, aún con sangre secándose pero avanza bien, al igual que el resto de las cicatrices menores de su cuerpo.

Ash abre el envase de ungüento, unta uno de sus dedos en la crema y aplica un poco en la herida de la cabeza de Eiji. El omega da un respingo cuando el ungüento hace contacto con la herida.

—¿Duele? —pregunta Ash, alejando el dedo de la herida.

—Solo un poco —jadea y luego ríe de manera suave que Ash lo escuche y aliviar el ambiente—. Gracias, Ash y perdón por meterte siempre en mis problemas.

—No te disculpes por eso —dice terminando de aplicar el ungüento—. Creo que deberás usar este parche hasta mañana.

Acomoda el parche de no más de tres o cuatro centímetros de diámetro y lo cubre con el cabello de Eiji.

—Estás listo.

Eiji voltea el rostro y sonríe para Ash.

***

Es el último día de descanso para Eiji. Ha permanecido recostado sobre su cama desde que despertó y solo se ha levantado para ir al baño y para buscar un yoghurt de la nevera que todos comparten en el departamento. Cada uno de los habitantes debe guardar sus alimentos debidamente marcados con su nombre, así nadie se come lo que no es suyo.

El omega ni siquiera ha querido revisar su teléfono celular, ni ver series en Netflix. Solo dormita a ratos y luego se acomoda en otra pose sobre la cama hasta que sus párpados vuelven a caer. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo tanto tiempo para no hacer nada y desperdiciarlo. Las heridas en su cuerpo no han dolido, de hecho parecen sanar muy rápido, en especial la de su cabeza. El ungüento cicatrizante ha realizado su trabajo.

Quizá volver a dormir sea una buena idea, su cabeza parece pensar demasiado las cosas cuando se encuentra consciente y encerrado en la oscuridad de su pequeña habitación, así que lo mejor por ahora es escapar de aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que solo lo atormentan. El reino onírico es mucho más atractivo en este punto, mañana volverá a su vida normal y su mente estará atiborrada otra vez de deberes en la escuela y el trabajo, desplazando el recuerdo de cierto alfa.

Eiji cierra los ojos, se enrolla en las sábanas, abrazando la almohada y cae dormido en segundos.

***

Ash sale de la escuela y toma un camino diferente al de siempre. Camina por las calles y entra a una estación de metro más lejana, pasan algunas estaciones y desciende. El alfa sale del metro, busca con la mirada cierto lugar y camina en esa dirección, encuentra un parque cercano y aguarda ahí.

Tan solo media hora después, Ash encuentra a quien busca.

Hunter camina tranquilamente luego de terminar las clases en la universidad. Lleva solo una mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo y una lata de coca cola de la cual bebe. Camina tan despreocupado que con cada paso que da, Ash comienza a sentirse eufórico por volarle su cara pecosa.

El rubio se pone de pie, empuña ambas manos y camina con paso apresurado hasta el otro alfa.

—¡Hey, Ash! —saluda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Cómo est...

No alcanza a terminar la pregunta cuando el puño derecho de Ash se impacta en su rostro. El cuerpo del alfa mayor cae al suelo ante el golpe.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a él —brama Ash, sujetando al pelinegro de la camisa para sacudirlo. No puede negar que siente satisfacción al ver la nariz sangrando de Hunter y como su sonrisa de dientes perfectos se tiñe de rojo.

—¡Me soltaste un diente! —grita llevando ambas manos con horror a su boca para cubrirla.

Ash lo suelta de la camisa y patea su estómago.

—Te los arrancaré todos si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Eiji.

El alfa se queda en el suelo tosiendo saliva e intentando respirar luego de la fuerte patada en el estómago. Algunos transeúntes se detienen a mirar la escena, pero nadie interfiere ya que se trata de dos alfas. El lugar se llana rápidamente de feromonas territoriales, sin embargo, Ash decide terminar todo e irse.

No quiere seguir iniciando una pelea con el alfa mayor y que aparezca la policía, de hecho el golpe que le dio se siente como un pequeño triunfo y cree que es suficiente, aunque sus nudillos duelen luego de golpear los dientes de Hunter.

El alfa rubio se escabulle entre las calles y la gente, desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente.

Ash sonríe. Aunque un golpe no podrá volver el tiempo atrás, vale la pena por todo lo que hizo con Eiji.

***

Con diecinueve años y en primer año de universidad en la carrera de ingeniería mecánica, Ash conoce a quien se convertiría en su pareja para el resto de su vida. Se trata de una omega, una chica de cuerpo ligero y esbelto, con cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos de un extraño y exótico color ocre. La chica, quien parece salida de alguna isla oculta en las Bahamas, cursa su segundo año en la carrera de Artes en una universidad cercana a la del alfa.

Eiji, quien cursa su primer año en Literatura, decidió pausar su vida amorosa desde el incidente que tuvo con Hunter. Muchos alfas intentan entrar en su vida y su cama, pero el omega siempre logra mantenerlos lejos o deshacerse de ellos. No quiere tener que enfrentarse con las feromonas de un alfa que lo quiera morder o aprovecharse de él.

Puff, la novia de Ash, se demuestra un tanto renuente a crear algún tipo de relación amistosa con Eiji. Para ella es extraño que su novio alfa tenga un mejor amigo omega, ya que la sociedad no funciona así y nunca lo hará. Los alfas y los omegas existen para tener una relación romántica y no pueden ser amigos, siempre alguno terminará por confundir sus sentimientos.

O eso es lo que creía Puff al momento de conocer a Eiji. Un omega lindo, que vive solo y además de estudiar también trabaja, parece ser el blanco perfecto para cualquier alfa, pero Eiji es diferente y Ash también. Su relación no se basa en instintos provenientes de sus segundos géneros. Ellos se quieren mucho, de eso Puff no tiene duda, pero no existe el amor romántico en aquella relación. Por primera vez, Puff comienza a creer que un alfa y un omega pueden ser amigos sin dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios.

Además, Eiji es muy atento y trata de acercarse a ella, de conversar o simplemente de llevarse bien. El omega pelinegro siempre le muestra una hermosa sonrisa cada vez que la ve y Puff no puede evitar devolvérsela, aunque ella no quiera tener mayor contacto con él.

Ama a Ash y como tal, debe aceptar su relación con Eiji, de hecho, fue una de las primeras cosas que le reveló cuando comenzaron a salir. Al comienzo fue chocante y llenó de preguntas al rubio, incrédula ante las respuestas de Ash. ¿Cómo era posible que en tantos años de amistad ni siquiera se dieran un beso? Se supone que son un alfa y un omega, que han dormido en la misma habitación y que se conocen desde siempre. ¿Algo así era posible?

—¿Ni siquiera un beso?

—No.

—¿Un roce de labios?

—No.

—¿Un pequeño y fugaz besito rápido?

—Tampoco.

Puff se aburrió de preguntar.

Ash y Eiji son amigos, mejores amigos y no existe nada que pueda cambiar eso.

Las salidas entre Ash, Puff y Eiji no son algo que ocurra seguido. El rubio conoce el carácter de la morena y aunque todo está claro con respecto a Eiji, la chica omega aún siente un poco de celos. Ash solo se ríe, son celos tontos e infantiles pero así y todo la ama. Claro, ella nunca podrá ganarle a tantos años de amistan que tiene con Eiji, o que se olvide sus aniversarios y no el cumpleaños del pelinegro. El omega es parte de su vida, incluso más que Puff.

Es así como la ajetreada vida universitaria del par de amigos comienza. Ambos en universidades distintas, pero a solo tres estaciones de metro de distancia. Es esencial para ambos estar cerca y poder juntarse entre recesos para almorzar.

Tras terminar la escuela, Eiji logra conseguir un empleo con el que puede solventar más gastos, rentar un departamento propio y dejar el supermercado donde trabajó durante la escuela. Aunque su nuevo hogar es pequeño, es acogedor para él. Una habitación, un baño pequeño, sala de estar pequeña y cocina estilo américana para reducir el espacio. Todo lo necesario en menos de treinta metros cuadrados, ideal para Eiji quien odia sentirse solo. Por lo menos con la radio de su celular puede reproducir ruido de compañía por todo el departamento.

No quiere aceptarlo, pero extraña a los compañeros de departamento con los que compartía. Chicos bulliciosos pero buenas personas. Perdió la cuenta de las veces en que se despertó de madrugada por la música o cuando llegaba y todo estaba desordenado y con botellas de cervezas por doquier, sin embargo, resultaron ser buenos amigos. Un gran grupo de alocados betas y un omega dueño de casa igual o más loco que el resto.

Ash aún vive con sus padres, así que aprovecha para juntar dinero e irse a su propio hogar cuando termine la universidad. El alfa ofrece clases de matemática, física y química para todas las edades, su trabajo freelance no solo le da buen dinero, sino que también le permite manejar su propio tiempo y a la vez, repasar materias que ha ido olvidando.

Después de casi cuatro años de relación con Puff, Ash toma la decisión de formalizarla. Nunca ha sido un alfa que quiera seguir costumbres tan clásicas como contraer matrimonio, pero los años de relación y el amor lo llevan a querer vivir esa clase de eventos con su omega. Además ambos ya cursan su último año universitario, el rubio cree que sería lindo casarse una vez que ambos acaben de exponer sus tesis.

Por otra parte, Eiji conoce a Sing, un alfa de casi dos metros de estatura. El joven de origen chino acaba de terminar la carrera de ingeniería en administración con mención en finanzas y ahora trabaja a medio tiempo en una empresa dedicada al área donde Eiji también trabaja.

El omega trabaja como recepcionista en la empresa. No es su trabajo soñado pero gana mucho más que cuando trabajaba en el supermercado y no debe llevar trabajo a casa.

Es raro para Eiji conocer a un alfa con otras intenciones que no sean alejarlo de su vida. Sing desde un comienzo ha demostrado interés en él, pero nunca lo ha obligado a salir o siquiera le ha propuesto una cita. El alfa le dejó claros sus sentimientos desde el primer día en que lo vio.

Eiji apenas pudo procesar la información. Era demasiado abrupto, sin embargo, Sing no hizo nada más. Jamás ha usado sus feromonas en Eiji, jamás han salido solos y nunca se han hablado por mensajes de texto. ¿Será Sing un alfa anormal?

Después de seis meses, Eiji cobra valor y se decide en invitar a salir al alfa. No perderá nada, quizá un poco de tiempo si es que resulta ser un pelmazo como lo fue otro alfa, o tal vez... sea el mejor tiempo invertido de su vida.

El omega llega algo inseguro a la primera cita. A final de cuentas fue él quien quiso salir y conocerse, pero está nervioso y preocupado. Tiene miedo de conocer otra cara del alfa, tiene miedo de que resulte ser solo una fachada para atraerlo.

Está tan equivocado. Desde aquella primera cita, Eiji se reencantó con el amor. Y es que quizá nunca quiso cerrarle las puertas, sino que abrirlas al indicado.

Ahora con un año y medio de relación, Eiji aprendió que no todos los alfas son iguales, aprendió con Sing que tener sexo y hacer el amor son dos cosas muy distintas, pero que ambas se pueden disfrutar como jamás lo imaginó. Sing se convierte en la clase de alfa que Eiji no creía que existía.

—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar —ríe Eiji—. Aunque supongo que tus padres no están muy felices.

—Creo que estoy muy loco... o muy enamorado —responde Ash—. Ya asumieron que su hijo no se casará con otro alfa.

Los amigos se encuentras bebiendo café en un Starbucks cercano al trabajo del omega.

—Eres un loco enamorado.

Ambos ríen.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Vas a cumplir dos años con Sing. —El alfa sorbe el borde del vaso de cartón.

—Sing es un buen hombre. Me gustaría estar muchos años con él. Quizá no me casaría pero sí formaría una familia —sonríe mirando la espuma de su café.

—Para que nuestros hijos jueguen juntos...

Eiji levanta la mirada hacia Ash. El sueño de ambos desde niños podría cumplirse más pronto de lo que creyeron. Ambos con sus parejas, sus hijos y compartiendo entre risas y alegrías. Todos los fines de semana se juntarían en alguna de las dos casas para almorzar en familia.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Ash. Puff es una hermosa y buena mujer, sé que ambos se harán muy felices...

—Yo también estoy feliz por ti, Eiji. De hecho, hace años que no te veía sonreír de esa manera. —El rubio sonríe genuinamente al mirar a Eiji a los ojos.

—Tengo miedo —revela Eiji dejando el vaso con café a un lado y la atmósfera cambia radicalmente.

—¿Miedo? —pregunta Ash desconcertado.

—Me da miedo ser tan feliz, ¿sabes? Creo que tendré que pagarlo de algún modo.

—No pienses así, Eiji. Puedes ser feliz sin preocuparte...

El rostro de aflicción de Eiji hace que Ash se tome más a pecho sus palabras. El omega no puede disfrutar de la felicidad sin pensar que solo son momentos prestados y los deberá devolver.

***

La vida de Ash y Eiji cambia completamente desde que ambos encuentran el amor. Ash solo quiere terminar pronto la universidad y casarse, ser feliz con su omega y pasar por el rito del celo. El rubio jamás ha percibido las feromonas de un omega, ni su aroma ni mucho menos ha estado cerca de sentir su propio celo. Sin embargo, se siente ansioso de vivirlo por primera vez con Puff.

Los últimos meses ha comenzado a aumentar un poco de peso y a perder masa muscular. El tiempo se le hace poco por culpa de la tesis, sus trabajos enseñando y planificando su matrimonio. No será nada despampanante, solo una sencilla celebración con algunos familiares y amigos. Según los cálculos de la joven pareja, no serán más de veinte personas.

Ash había querido que Eiji fuera uno de tus testigos, pero los omegas no pueden ejercer esa clase de deberes, solo están permitidos alfas y betas. Así que Eiji solo podrá ser parte de los invitados. Aunque tendrá su lugar en primera fila junto a la familia del rubio.

Los días parecen tan tranquilos que se asemejan a la calma previa a la tormenta y eso es lo que no permite a Eiji disfrutar de la felicidad por completo.

Sing se ha encargado de disipar aquellos sentimientos de Eiji. El chino es tan atento y tierno con él que cuando están juntos, Eiji se olvida de la realidad. Estar con Sing es hundirse en una burbuja donde solo existen ellos dos. El pelinegro ama cada detalle del alfa, ama la manera en que demuestra preocupación y cómo sabe hacerlo sentir hermoso.

—Sing... —jadea Eiji.

—Te amo.

Por primera vez, Eiji descubre que puede recibir placer durante el sexo, y es que Sing logra cautivar hasta el último rincón del omega, puede hacerlo gemir por voluntad propia y retorcerse cuando el clímax llega a él y explota en su parte baja. Eiji comprende que las noches junto a Sing son las favoritas del día a día.

Pero no siempre tiene tiempo para Sing, planificar su tesis, ir a clases y trabajar, consumen lentamente la vida del pelinegro. Duerme poco, estudia mucho y trabaja el doble pues ha comenzado a hacer horas extras para ganar más dinero. Quiere juntar el dinero suficiente para hacerle un buen regalo a Ash y a Puff para su matrimonia, Eiji está pensando en quizá una cámara fotográfica para que puedan dejar registro de la nueva aventura que comenzarán. No es un regalo común, pero sabe que a Ash le gustará.

Cada vez tiene menos tiempo para Ash y para Sing. Ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que salió a alguna cafetería con el alfa rubio, ya que ambos tienen sus propios deberes, Ash ha estado distante también. Solo Sing va dos veces a la semana a su departamento, piden comida, ven películas, hacen el amor y Eiji cae profundamente dormido y exhausto hasta el otro día en que todo comienza otra vez.

—Eiji...

El omega contesta la llamada telefónica en su celular sin siquiera ver el nombre del remitente. Está en el trabajo, estudia a escondidas y busca información para la tesis en el computador en el modo incógnito de Google.

—¡Ash! —saluda con mucha emoción. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba la voz del rubio.

—Me avergüenza pedirte esto pero, ¿me ayudas con alguna rutina de ejercicios? Creo que he subido de peso y estoy seguro que no son músculos —ríe.

Eiji ahoga una carcajada cuando escucha las palabras del alfa.

—Ok, comenzamos el lunes. Luego te enviaré los pormenores.

***

Tres veces a la semana, Ash y Eiji se reúnen a las cinco en punto de la mañana para trotar algunos kilómetros. La idea inicial de Eiji es comenzar trotando tres y terminar en veintiún kilómetros una semana antes del matrimonio de Ash. Aún les quedan cuatro meses así que la meta se ve factible. Solo existe un pequeño inconveniente, el rubio no es amigo de las alarmas en la madrugada, así que generalmente el alfa llega atrasado a su rutina de entrenamiento.

Comienzan precalentando y luego se ponen manos a la obra. Trotan uno al lado del otro, pero casi siempre es Eiji quien toma la delantera. Ash se ha dejado estar y no se encuentra en su mejor estado físico, aunque hace su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzar al omega.

Llegan a su destino preestablecido en Google Maps y estiran el cuerpo para no lesionarse. Así vuelven a sus hogares para tomar un baño, desayunar y comenzar sus rutinas diarias a las seis y media de la mañana. Tienen todo el resto del día para avanzar con la tesis y trabajar.

Trotar simplemente en compañía de Ash se vuelve una rutina esperada con ansias por Eiji. Aunque no pueden hablar mientras lo hacen, se siente grato saber que el alfa lo acompaña. Ya no son necesarios los audífonos con música para distraerse, el silencio entre Ash y él es cálido.

Eiji está agotado. No lo va a admitir frente al rubio ni su novio, pero trabajar, ir a algunas clases y preparar la tesis lo tiene como un muerto viviente, sin contar que se levanta a las cuatro y media de la mañana día por medio para trotar con Ash. A veces no tiene idea de qué día es, otros se levanta y camina hasta el parque y espera al alfa rubio para trotar, luego recuerda que es domingo y se devuelve a su departamento para dormir un par de horas y levantarse luego a trabajar.

No ha descansado desde hace más de un año y siente que todo ahora le está pasando la cuenta.

Está solo en su departamento, ha llegado hace cinco minutos del trabajo, son las doce de la noche y saca sus zapatos para dejarlos en cualquier parte de la habitación, saca su pantalón y camisa para envolverlos en una bola y arrojarla al cesto de la ropa sucia que tiene en el único baño. Se pasea solo en ropa interior por la sala de estar hasta la cocina donde saca una sopa instantánea de fideos y la deja con agua hirviendo sobre la barra de la cocina.

Vuelve al baño y se mira al espejo, había olvidado las curitas que pegó en cada uno de sus pezones. Las banditas protegen su piel sensible del roce de las playeras que utiliza para trotar. Al inicio sus pezones ardían un poco pero luego de un baño con agua fría sanaban, sin embargo, después de días y más horas de trote su piel en esa zona comenzó a enrojecerse hasta el punto de no poder resistir ningún tipo de tela sobre ella. Es por eso que decidió usar curitas. Detesta que su piel sea tan sensible por su naturaleza.

Eiji arranca lentamente las curitas haciendo que su piel se estire algunos centímetros. Afortunadamente no duele, solo arden un poco pero con algo de ungüento sanarán. No está acostumbrado a dormir sin pijama, mas ahora debe hacerlo para que sanen sus pezones.

El omega cepilla sus dientes luego de comer la sopa instantánea y se mete en la cama, dejando cuidadosamente las sábanas hasta la altura de su ombligo y se saca el collar para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

Está a punto de apagar la pequeña lámpara que tiene sobre la mesita, pero duda algunos segundos. ¿Olvida algo?

Comer, dientes, ungüento, collar.

El omega apaga la luz luego de hacer un checklist mental de su rutina. Es hora de dormir, sus párpados se sienten muy pesados.

***

Eiji se remueve incómodo sobre su cama. No encuentra ninguna posición en la que su cuerpo no moleste, si siente como si cada una de sus extremidades sobrara y no puede acomodarlas. Perezosamente se sienta y baja ambas piernas por el borde de la cama, busca su teléfono celular para poder ver la hora.

Son las dos de la mañana. Apenas ha dormido un par de horas y ese día se cumple un mes desde ha comenzado a trotar con Ash. Deben alcanzar los ocho kilómetros.

Quizá lavarse la cara ayude a que concilie el sueño otra vez.

Eiji camina entre la penumbra hacia el baño. Entra, enciende la luz y se mira en el espejo. Su aspecto es desastroso; tiene ojeras violáceas bajo los ojos, su cabello parece el de un nido de aves y su piel se ve extrañamente rosa, como si estuviera saliendo de un sauna.

El omega toca su cuerpo pero no siente que su temperatura esté alterada. Se siente bien, solo cansado y sin sueño. Decide volver a la cama, olvidando lavar su rostro. Quizá lo mejor sea leer un poco e intentar dormir después de algunos minutos.

Decide leer noticias en el celular. No quiere jugar ni perderse dentro de todas las publicaciones de Twitter ya que sabe que no podrá dormir si abre esa aplicación. Sin embargo, ninguna noticia llama realmente su atención así que solo comienza a descender por los títulos sin fijarse en ellos siquiera.

Hace calor y tira para abajo la ropa de cama con los pies. No es que esté acostumbrado a dormir solo en ropa interior y destapado pero la temperatura del ambiente ha comenzado a subir. El calor aumenta y puede notarlo al sentirse pequeñas gotas de sudor formadas en su frente. Deja el celular a un lado y limpia con el antebrazo su frente. El calor se hace insoportable.

Es entonces cuando Eiji se levanta para ir al baño, ahora sí que mojará bien su cara para refrescarse, pero cuando su cuerpo se alza, siente un ligero pero intenso malestar en su vientre. Lleva ambas manos a la zona, es como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se estuviera concentrando allí.

Se siente raro, mareado y fuera de sí. De pronto ve todo como si fuera a través de una pantalla, en segunda persona. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. Debe ser el cansancio.

Apoya ambos pies en el suelo, listo para ponerse de pie y levanta el cuerpo. Sus rodillas no tienen la fuerza necesaria y ceden ante su peso, haciéndolo caer arrodillado.

—¿Qué me ocurre? —jadea.

Estira las piernas en el suelo y toma la decisión de volver a intentarlo, esta vez afirmándose del borde de la cama. Así es como logra ponerse de pie, aunque debe afirmarse de las paredes para no caer.

Da un paso, pero siente algo resbaloso y húmedo en su pie. De esta manera se percata de la mancha de líquido transparente que está en el suelo e instintivamente lleva una mano hacia su trasero.

Tiene el bóxer humedecido y tibio, ha comenzado a lubricarse.

Con horror Eiji comienza a sacar cálculos en su cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue que tomó por última vez sus supresores?

Los inhibidores de aroma los tomaba a diario porque los lleva en su cartera, pero los supresores siempre están en su mesita de noche.

Rápidamente y con cuidado, da un par de pasos hasta el mueble y hurguetea con la mano dentro del cajón, hasta que da con el pequeño frasco. Lo sacude en el aire y se percata que está completamente vacío.

Y ahora es cuando recuerda que había dejado marcado el día en su calendario de cuándo debía ir a la farmacia por más supresores. Había incluso agregado una alarma en el celular y había dejado el dinero guardado en un sobre dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Ha estado tan cansado y ocupado que olvidó comprar las dichosas pastillas. Ahora su cuerpo ha comenzado a entrar en celo.

Las manos de Eiji tiemblan haciendo caer el frasco, este rueda por debajo de la cama. Sudor frío se comienza a formar en la espalda del omega quien se pone de cuclillas en el suelo y lleva ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Ha sido un estúpido. Ha estado tan inmerso en una vida que no es propia que hasta llegó a pensar que así se sentía no ser un omega. Lamentablemente es esclavo de su cuerpo y como tal, ahora sufre las consecuencias. Es un hombre de veintitrés años, sin embargo, ahora parecía aquel Eiji de nueve, ese pequeño niño que enfrentaba su realidad temeroso e incrédulo. Ahora llegaban a él todas las historias de omegas en celos, todas las causas de sus pesadillas y miedos porque, el celo de un omega sin su alfa es la tortura física más desesperante que exista. Es por ese motivo que los omegas lo guardan para sus matrimonios, tomando responsablemente sus medicinas.

Eiji golpea el suelo con los puños.

Sabe que pronto dejará de ser Eiji y que su omega tomará el control de su cuerpo, transformándolo en un simple animal guiado por sus bajos instintos.

Qué patético. Un omega desesperado por sexo.

Con razón su padre prefirió a aquella niña alfa. Una mujer que llegó al mundo para dominarlo y verlo a sus pies. Una alfa, una alfa que podrá estudiar lo que se le plazca y que logrará la gerencia de cualquier empresa, no como él. Un bulto más en la sociedad. Un pequeño e insignificante omega que quiere ser profesor.

Otro sueño estúpido.

Tan estúpido como haber confiado en Hunter.

La sombra del alfa nunca lo ha abandonado. Eiji aún cree que los alfas que lo miran demasiado en la calle lo reconocen de los videos y fotos que Hunter tomó.

El pudor se apodera de su cuerpo, pero el calor lo hace sentirse menos cohibido a la vez. Es como si de pronto la ropa fuera molesta y picara su piel. La tela del bóxer se siente apretada y caliente. Quizá si se lo saca la sensación incómoda acabe.

Termina acostado sobre su cama, desnudo y sudando.

A veces no sabe si es Eiji o deja de serlo. No recuerda haberse puesto de pie ni sacarse la ropa interior. En efecto, ¿es Eiji en este momento?

No está seguro, a su mente llegan impulsos extraños que no sabe cómo ejecutar. Necesita oscuridad, calor y sentirse protegido.

Su olfato se agudiza y su tacto también, tanto que puede oler el vaso de sopa instantánea que terminó en la basura de la cocina y sentir el trazado de los hilos de la sábana bajo su cuerpo.

Permanecer en posición fetal es cómodo. Abrazarse y acurrucarse él mismo es agradable, pero más lo sería si alguien lo acompañara.

¿En qué está pensando?

Él no es un animal, no necesita lugares oscuros y cálidos.

Eiji maldice ser un omega. Lo ha detestado su vida entera. Siempre siendo el último peon de la sociedad, el menospreciado y el juzgado.

¿Cuál es la razón?

No la sabe.

Quizá lo único que jamás ha maldecido es tener la capacidad de procrear dentro de su vientre. Es un hombre y puede embarazarse. La naturaleza lo premió con una capacidad que antiguamente era exclusiva de las mujeres. Y aún así, la sociedad lo condena.

No puede culpar a su padre. Fue castigado con el nacimiento de un omega y el regalo de una alfa. Es obvio a quién elegiría.

Él y su madre siempre fueron los estorbos en su vida. Una beta de clase media y un hijo omega don nadie. Las únicas cadenas eran el amor o de otra forma, Toshiki habría corrido a los brazos de aquel omega y su hija.

Se veían como una familia de verdad. Eiji aún guarda en su memoria la sonrisa resplandeciente de la pequeña, el rostro cálido del omega y los ojos brillantes de su padre.

Detiene sus pensamientos cuando siente lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Por lo menos eso lo ha mantenido consciente algunos minutos, pero no sabe cuánto más podrá controlarse.

El calor vuelve acompañado de dolor en el vientre. Es como un cólico que lo ataca sin tregua, haciendo retorcer su cuerpo ante el dolor. Las lágrimas caen, pero esta vez son por causa del dolor.

Eiji chilla por lo bajo y respira de manera pausada.

Estira una de sus manos en busca del teléfono celular y tantea la mesita de noche hasta dar con el artefacto. Lo acerca a su rostro cuando el dolor se apacigua y logra ver la hora en la pantalla, no obstante, una notificación parpadea en ella y el teléfono se apaga.

Ha quedado sin batería y son solo las tres de la mañana.

***


	4. Chapter 4

El omega se mueve dentro del clóset. Arroja ropa fuera armando un montón y luego comienza a restregar su cuerpo en ella. La abraza y entierra su pene para mover las caderas y masturbarse.

Gime suavemente y cierra los ojos concentrándose en la fricción con la ropa. Se siente bien, sin embargo, no es suficiente. Necesita más, necesita más atención y calor.

Decide separarse de la ropa con frustración. El dolor concentrado en su vientre va y vuelve en cualquier momento, así que aprovecha los minutos libres de dolor para seguir armando el nido sobre la cama. Su ropa ya está marcada con su aroma y otros fluidos, así que sirven para construir su refugio.

Arroja la ropa con la que se había estado frotando sobre la cama y entra al cerro de ropa que formó. El omega se escabulle por debajo de las prendas hasta llegar al centro, donde el calor y su aroma se concentran.

No sabe controlar sus feromonas, entonces estas se disparan sin control desde el cuerpo del omega.

Una vez en el centro del nido, el omega se abraza a sí mismo a la espera del dolor en su vientre. No tarda demasiado y lo obliga a buscar alguna pose en la que el dolor sea más llevadero. Toma la decisión de acostarse sobre su propio estómago, así su miembro se mantiene presionado entre su cuerpo y la cama y además le da un mejor ángulo para jugar con sus dedos. Arrastra lentamente una mano hasta sus nalgas, las separa e introduce a su recto el dedo medio, el más largo de su mano.

Puede sentir cómo su lubricación natural ha aumentado hasta el punto de chapotear y gotear cada vez que se masturba en ese lugar.

Mueve el dedo de adentro hacia fuera, tratando de llegar a lo profundo con cada estocada de la mano. El dolor en su vientre disminuye cada vez que logra alcanzar lo que parece ser un lugar que descarga ondas placer por todo su cuerpo. Le es difícil, debe hacer mucha presión con la mano para alcanzarlo.

Sus dedos no bastan, no llegará al orgasmo si sigue usando su mano.

El dolor se disipa poco a poco y es entonces que retira el dedo de su interior. Muerde la ropa que tiene al alcance y restriega su cuerpo con la cama intentando aliviar la sensación de presión en su miembro.

Pero sigue sin ser suficiente. El orgasmo no logra llegar a su cuerpo y eso solo lo hace sentirse frustrado. Da tirones a la ropa que tiene en la boca, intentando desgarrarla solo para botar de alguna forma el estrés.

El omega se desliza hasta salir del nido. Tiene hambre y sed, pero no es capaz de alejarse demasiado de su nido. Dirige la mirada a las cosas sobre la mesita de noche, sus ojos se concentran en el collar y gatea hasta el mueble.

El accesorio le trae recuerdos confusos y poco nítidos, es como si fuera parte de él o que siempre estuviera cerca suyo. La forma, el color y la textura se ven tan familiares que no puede evitar tocarlo. Recorre con la punta de los dedos todo el borde hasta llegar a la hebilla. Se siente fría y dura en comparación en el resto del material.

Suelta el collar cuando el desagradable dolor en su vientre vuelve de la nada. Jadea de dolor y retorna al nido, entrando hasta alcanzar el centro. Allí se enrolla, abraza sus piernas y comienza a morder la ropa para aguantar el dolor que cada vez parece intensificarse y darle menos tiempo entre cólicos.

***

Ash llega a las cinco y un cuarto al parque para trotar con Eiji. El sol apenas y logra iluminar las calles con algo de color brillante. El pavimento está húmedo y las hojas de las plantas tienen rocío encima. El clima frío hace que el alfa comience a usar ropa más gruesa para trotar.

El parque es pequeño así que solo le basta al rubio con un vistazo para darse cuenta que el omega no ha llegado. Es extraño, Eiji siempre llega antes que él e incluso comienza a precalentar para esperarlo.

Si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, ha visto muy cansado al omega y aunque sabe que suele sobre exigirse con todo, quizá ahora le pase la cuenta. No le extrañaría que se haya quedado dormido o que aún se esté preparando para salir, sea cual sea el motivo, esperará un rato más.

Es así como decide sentarse en una de las pocas bancas de madera del parque. El sol ilumina su cuerpo y puede sentir su cálido abrazo abrirse camino ante el ambiente frío. Es agradable.

Ya han transcurrido quince minutos y el omega aún no aparece por el lugar. Ahora sí que es más extraño aún, tomando en cuenta que hace diez minutos envió un mensaje a su celular pero no obtuvo la confirmación de recepción.

Puede tener el teléfono celular apagado.

No. Eiji programa sagradamente todas sus alarmas en él. Es indispensable o su vida no avanzaría.

El rubio decide marcar una vez al celular del pelinegro, quizá solo tiene problemas con la señal de wifi y por eso no recibió el mensaje.

La llamada es contestada por la grabación del buzón de voz y el alfa solo se preocupa más y más. Cree que es una buena idea ir a buscarlo al departamento, vive a tan solo cuatro calles desde el parque y podría encontrarlo en el camino. Es así como comienza su lento caminar entre bostezos y rascaduras de ojos donde se saca un par de lagañas.

Las calles están casi desiertas, solo una pareja de ancianos aparece dentro del paisaje. Ambos trotan con tal lentitud que Ash los sobrepasa si hacer esfuerzo alguno, un par de zancadas y ya va metro y medio más adelante.

Llega al edificio y sube las escaleras. El departamento de Eiji se encuentra en el último piso, el cuarto, por ende no existen elevadores en el edificio ya que es una edificación pequeña y antigua.

Las escaleras parecen un interminable espiral para el rubio, cada paso que da parece hacer de su cuerpo más pesado. Ha comenzado a sudar y a jadear y tan solo va a la mitad. No sabe cómo Eiji puede subir y bajar aquellas escaleras todos los días de su vida, él ya se habría cambiado a un edificio con elevador.

Por suerte la ropa deportiva es delgada y hace que el sudor se seque rápido, o ya estaría todo empapado.

Llega al último piso y camina hasta la puerta del departamento del omega. Da un par de golpecitos en la puerta y espera por alguna respuesta. Los segundos pasan convirtiéndose en minutos y cuando ya llegan a cinco, Ash decide entrar. No es primera vez que está en el departamento de su mejor amigo y como tal, conoce el lugar secreto donde Eiji guarda llaves de emergencia.

Ash se agacha hasta el tapete de entrada, levanta una de las puntas y extrae una llave. Eiji le hizo una especie de bolsillo al tapete para meter una llave ahí.

El rubio ríe al imaginar la cara de sorpresa en el omega cuando lo descubra aún dormido. El pelinegro es muy estricto con sus horarios y desde que lo conoce jamás se ha quedado dormido o llegado tarde a algún lugar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ash desliza la llave dentro de la cerradura, la gira hasta escuchar el característico sonido que avisa que ha sido abierta y empuja lentamente la puerta. Primero asoma la cabeza, el interior de la sala de estar se ve oscuro, solo un rayo de luz de sol se cuela a través de las cortinas azules haciendo que todo se vea en tono monocromático.

Parece como si Eiji no estuviera.

¿Quizá tomó otro camino y ya llegó al parque?

El rubio entonces entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Da un paso más dentro y es cuando un ligero aroma llega hasta sus fosas nasales. Se trata de un olor que jamás había percibido antes, es dulce hasta el punto de hacer que su lengua sienta en la punta aquel sabor y ácido hasta hacerlo salivar más de lo normal ante la astringencia. Es agradable la forma en la que el aroma cambia de un extremo a otro y pone en alerta sus sentidos.

Su visión se agudiza en la oscuridad, puede ver mucho más claro que cuando miró la sala de estar hace tan solo unos segundos.

Ash levanta el rostro y olfatea el aire, ese aroma misterioso forma un camino invisible hasta el final del pasillo y cada vez se intensifica. Otros aromas también comienzan a llegar, aromas más carnales y mundanos, aromas que puede reconocer y que solo lo hacen querer llegar a la fuente de estos.

—¿Eiji? —pregunta en voz baja, aún sin llegar a la habitación del omega.

La puerta está cerrada. No se ve luz provenir desde adentro, solo un sonido extraño parecido a una suave vibración.

El aroma ahora es mucho más potente, aunque apenas se logra colar por la diminuta ranura de abajo de la puerta, sin embargo, alcanza perfectamente a llenar el lugar poco a poco.

Ash ha comenzado a sudar otra vez, pero sin alguna explicación lógica para él. Está un poco mareado y su ropa le provoca comezón, necesita sacársela.

La mano del rubio tiembla cuando la levanta y toca tres veces la puerta. Quizá lo hizo muy despacio porque no hay respuesta desde dentro, pero no cabe duda que alguien está ahí.

De este modo y convencido de que algo no anda bien, Ash comienza a girar la cerradura esférica. La puerta está sin llave y logra abrir un par de centímetros pero se detiene antes de abrirla por completo.

El aire atrapado en el interior escapa como si el ambiente afuera tuviera alguna diferencia de presión e impacta en la cara del alfa. Son feromonas de omega en celo, sin embargo, Ash no lo sabe. Estas partículas invisibles vuelan por el aire y envuelven el cuerpo del rubio, es un alfa después de todo. Está hecho para recibir y captar estas feromonas.

Su temperatura corporal aumenta, el sudor ya cae como gotas desde su frente y espalda. Sus ojos arden y la visión se le torna borrosa gracias a la comezón que siente en su nariz. Es como si esta estuviera saturada de alguna sustancia que se adhirió a ella luego de abrir la puerta, puede sentir el sabor en su boca. Es dulce, es ácido, es amargo.

Ash cree que es una mejor idea alejarse del lugar, pero sus pies no responden, se han quedado estáticos en el lugar junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Solo su mente sigue funcionando.

—Eiji —vuelve a pronunciar, sin siquiera haber pensado en hablar.

El rubio abre la puerta por completo, aún sin estar seguro de hacerlo. Su cuerpo se siente liviano y ágil si entra en la habitación, pero se vuelve pesado si es que quiere moverse fuera de ella. Es como un imán que lo atrae, incluso si su voluntad es otra.

La habitación de Eiji está hecha un desastre. Hay un bulto enorme de ropa sobre la cama y más ropa desparramada por todo el suelo. También algunas manchas blanquecinas decoran algunas prendas.

El bulto de ropa se mueve y es cuando Ash comprende que el sonido de vibración proviene desde ahí. Es un ronroneo constante y que provoca algo de molestia en la misma garganta del alfa.

Este traga saliva con dificultad y lleva una mano a la zona cuando sin previo aviso comienza a imitar el sonido y las vibraciones del ronroneo que sale del bulto. El rubio se sorprende al sentir en su mano como vibra su garganta sin que pueda controlarlo.

Es solo una respuesta física al ronroneo del bulto.

Pero no solo su garganta ha respondido, partes de su cuerpo también han entrado en juego. Su visión se ha aclarado hasta poder ver de manera nítida en la oscuridad, sus oídos escuchan el ronroneo del bulto y una suave respiración. El flujo sanguíneo ha comenzado a desviarse hasta su entrepierna.

El short deportivo se alza formando una carpa justo donde su miembro se yergue erecto y sin nada de vergüenza.

Un extraño chillino proviene desde el interior del cerro de ropa, un sonido agudo y que dura apenas un segundo. Si Ash hubiese tenido orejas de gato, estas habrían girado en dirección al bulto, ya que el chillido se robó toda su atención y hasta hizo dilatar sus pupilas.

La cordura de Ash tambalea cuando una cabellera negra comienza a salir desde el bulto.

Es Eiji. Su cabello está húmedo y desordenado, sus pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos se ven negros y sin brillo, su piel brilla con el sudor, sus pezones se ven rosados y erectos. De su rostro han desaparecido las ojeras y el cansancio.

El pelinegro sale hasta la cintura y con él todas las feromonas que estaban atrapadas en el interior. Ellas rápidamente se impregnan al primer individuo que se encuentra en su camino.

Ash intenta mantener la razón y dejar los impulsos a un lado. No puede negar que Eiji se ve extremadamente apetecible en muchos sentidos, sin embargo, sigue siendo su mejor amigo, así que desvía rápidamente la mirada hacia otra dirección cuando se percata que el omega está desnudo.

El pelinegro fija sus ojos en él y ladea la cabeza intentando reconocerlo. Ash solo lo vuelve a mirar por un par de segundos, pero cierra lo ojos cuando percibe más de las feromonas. Son intensas y lo arrastran a dejar su humanidad.

De pronto, la presencia de Eiji se siente tan poderosa que el rubio tiembla, tiembla porque por primera vez siente que alguien puede ser capaz de hacer lo que quiera con él y solo podrá entregarse sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de negarse. Ash recibe el poder y el dominio de las feromonas de un omega en celo por vez primera.

Ese es el real poder de las feromonas de un omega, un poder capaz de dominar hasta al alfa más salvaje, haciéndolo sentirse como un gatito pequeño y abandonado. Las feromonas en celo pueden dominar hasta a la bestia más feroz y aunque el sentido común de Ash le dice que debe huir, su instinto y alfa interno no se lo permiten. Su alfa interior ya ha sido capturado por los encantos sicalípticos del omega y no hay vuelta atrás.

—A-a... —articula el pelinegro.

Ash vuelve la mirada hacia Eiji y es testigo de cómo sus pupilas se contraen hasta obtener el tamaño normal. Cubre sus pezones con un brazo y niega con rápidos movimientos de cabeza como si con ello borrara cualquier vestigio de su omega interno.

—Ash... —Logra jadear cuando enfoca la mirada en el rubio—. Vete —pide—. Vete, por favor.

«Eso quiero... pero no puedo», piensa en respuesta incapaz de poder hablar.

Desde los ojos de Eiji caen lágrimas. El omega lucha para controlarse y no arrastrar a Ash consigo. No sabe manipular sus feromonas así que estas solo siguen saliendo en todas direcciones e impregnándose en el rubio.

Es doloroso, el celo duele como si sus entrañas fueran cortadas y rasgadas por dentro.

—Perdón... —murmura Eiji y Ash no sabe si de verdad lo dijo o solo lo imaginó.

Ash está paralizado en su lugar, no ha podido mover ni el músculo más pequeño. Siente como poco a poco su alfa se apodera de cada parte de su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta alcanzar su cerebro, el que ha comenzado a ceder lentamente.

Eiji se retuerce, abraza su estómago y chilla con ese sonido que estremece al rubio. El dolor es insoportable y solo lo hace sufrir. Sus pupilas vuelven a dilatarse y con ello cualquier rastro de cordura.

Ash termina por caer rendido ante su alfa. La necesidad de brindar ayuda al omega es tan grande que se apodera por completo su mente y cuerpo.

Ya no son Ash y Eiji, sino alfa y omega.

El omega gime ante el dolor y oculta su cuerpo en el nido, el alfa —quien permanecía inmóvil— agacha su cuerpo y comienza a meterse dentro del cerro de ropa, siguiendo al omega de cabello negro.

Saca sus tenis usando sus propios pies y procede a arrastrarse entre las prendas. Adentro se siente la temperatura elevada y el aroma del omega mucho más concentrado. La ropa está húmeda y caliente al igual que la piel del alfa quien ha logrado llegar al centro del nido y al omega.

Adentro está oscuro, pero su aguda visión le permite ver en blanco y negro todo lo que ocurre. Puede ver la espalda del omega y como se enrolla a sí mismo para soportar el dolor. Sus uñas se clavan en su piel y los chillidos que lo ponen eufórico aumentan.

Lo llama. El omega reclama por un alfa.

Se acerca sigiloso, como un depredador asechando una presa y aunque el omega no opone nada de resistencia, es excitante acercarse con la intención de atraparlo infraganti.

Primero lleva una mano a la cadera y comienza a delinear su figura. La piel se siente caliente y suave en su palma. El omega voltea el rostro y aunque le es imposible verlo a él, el alfa escucha como gime ante el tacto y el ronroneo vuelve. Ahora eleva su mano hasta el cuello y rasca y acaricia el lugar haciendo que el pelinegro restriegue la mejilla en su mano.

El rubio se deshace de su playera, shorts y ropa interior en extraños movimientos para intentar no desarmar el nido. Necesita hacer contacto con la piel del omega lo antes posible y probar con la boca todo su sabor. Se arrastra y llega al omega, sus pieles se tocan y ambos jadean ante el roce húmedo y caliente.

La piel del pelinegro se eriza por completo cuando siente en su espalda todo el cuerpo del alfa pegado a él. En sus glúteos hace presión la erección ajena y un par de manos comienzan a recorrer todo su pecho y abdomen. Estas se detienen en sus pezones y ombligo, acarician, rascan y aprietan cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. La respiración del alfa choca sobre su cuello y oído, es tibia y lo hace gemir con cada toque que da sobre su cuerpo.

El alfa lame el cuello y hombro del omega, el sudor solo lo hace más apetecible y aumenta sus instintos de enterrar en ella sus dientes. Solo succiona y muerde el hombro, maravillado con la reacción del omega quien solo jadea y se retuerce al sentir la mordida en aquella zona.

Ya no soporta contenerse y suelta los pezones del omega para dirigir su mano hacia el trasero. Allí puede ver y sentir todo el lubricante que emana de la entrada, tan solo le basta con rozar el lugar para que su mano se humedezca enseguida con el líquido escurridizo. Introduce dos dedos y se da cuenta de lo dilatado que ya se encuentra. El omega arquea su espalda ante la repentina intromisión y suelta un gemido agudo de satisfacción.

Sus dedos entran con total facilidad, no es necesario esperar para moverlos o introducirlos con lentitud. El alfa comienza a mover los dedos de adentro hacia afuera, aumentando la velocidad con cada estocada y creando movimientos circulares dentro. Le encanta cómo el omega reacciona con cada movimiento, ama que se retuerza de placer, que gima hasta que su garganta arda, solo desea volver loco al omega en placer y así apaciguar su dolor.

El calor aumenta dentro del nido, tanto que al alfa le dificulta respirar y decide alzar su cuerpo y hacer a un lado algunas prendas. La temperatura desciende un par degrados cuando sale a la superficie junto con el omega, aunque aún se encuentran rodeados de ropa.

El rubio se acomoda sobre el cuerpo del pequeño pelinegro, le separa las piernas y retira los dedos bañados en lubricante desde su interior. Se detiene algunos segundos para contemplar el desnudo cuerpo que tiene bajo él, recorre con la mirada la espalda y las nalgas, estas se ven turgentes y redondas así que solo las estruja fuertemente con una de sus manos haciendo que el omega jadee y levante las caderas.

El omega voltea el rostro, suplicando con la mirada que se apresure y calme su dolor. Aún en sus ojos puede ver algunas lágrimas a punto de caer.

Toma en su mano su propio pene y rozando el glande lo lleva desde la espalda del omega hasta que se pierde entre sus glúteos, ahí comienza a presionar cuando encuentra el ano húmedo que parece fruncirse cuando su pene lo toca.

Comienza a entrar, la punta es absorbida por el cuerpo del omega hasta que desaparece en ella y el resto de la longitud de su pene se introduce lentamente.

El pelinegro arquea la espalda, gime y lleva la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos. Está perdido en su propio placer, en sus propias sensaciones, solo necesita ser llenado hasta que el dolor desaparezca, hasta que el calor se vaya, solo necesita de un alfa que pueda cumplir con sus necesidades. Una ola de placer fluye a través de su cuerpo, sacude hasta el último nervio que envía impulsos hasta su cerebro creando la reacción en cadena de cada una de sus neuronas. Desde las dendritas al axón, cada neurona vibra envuelta en aquella marea que se apodera de ellas y las hace entrar en una sinapsis desenfrenada que libera los neurotransmisores que desencadenan un prolongado orgasmo.

El cuerpo del omega se sacude por completo ante el espectacular clímax que ha alcanzado.

El alfa se ve arrastrado a seguir los pasos del pelinegro. Su pene es comprimido por las calientes paredes anales del omega, estas se sienten suaves y estrechas como si no quisieran soltarlo nunca. Así y con el orgasmo llegando poco a poco, desciende su cuerpo y dirige la mirada hacia la nuca del omega. Relame sus labios, abre la boca y cuando siente el clímax apoderarse de él, entierra los dientes en la delicada piel sin dejar de embestir.

Por algunos segundos o quizá minutos, la mente del alfa se funde con la del omega. Ambos pueden sentir la experiencia astral que la mordida ha creado en ellos y como su mente parece abandonar sus cuerpos, volverse una y separarse otra vez como si se tratara de una masa homogénea que se abre en parte iguales, cada una con extractos de la otra hasta que cae dentro de sus cuerpos.

El sabor metálico de la sangre llena las papilas de la lengua del rubio. Succiona el líquido tibio que circula entre sus dientes y luego lame la herida que ha dejado. Aún se siente aturdido luego de formar el lazo, su propia nuca arde.

El nudo se forma en su pene, dentro de la cavidad del omega así que el alfa aprovecha el tiempo para sanar con su saliva la herida. Lame y deja escurrir la saliva sobre la piel desgarrada, con una mano hace a un lado el cabello rebelde del omega que cae sobre ella y acaricia con la lengua cada hendidura y orificio que sus dientes han dejado.

El pelinegro jadea y ronronea ante los cuidados que le da el alfa. La lesión es dolorosa, pero la saliva del rubio ayuda a anestesiar la piel de la zona y mitiga el dolor. Aún puede sentir en su interior como el pene del contrario se mueve, hace presión y libera semen.

Apenas han iniciado, apenas comienzan a desatar sus bajos instintos y apenas el alfa ha entrado en un celo coadyuvado por el mismo celo del omega.

***

Eiji siempre se preguntó cómo sería despertar en la cama con algún alfa que haya conocido la noche anterior en alguna alocada fiesta de adolescentes hormonales a las que nunca fue. ¿Quién despierta primero? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Hablar sobre el sexo, bañarse juntos, evitar el contacto visual, preparar desayuno, volver a tener sexo? Cientos de preguntas con miles de posibles respuestas llegaban a la mente del omega, sin embargo, habría preferido cualquiera de aquellas incómodas situaciones a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

El pelinegro despierta. Hay algo de dolor que llega desde ciertas partes de su cuerpo como leves punzadas y lo hacen abrir los ojos. Su habitación está oscura y desordenada, su cuerpo se encuentra rodeado de su propia ropa y comienza a recordar cómo es que terminó así.

Su celo.

Su primer celo había comenzado, sin embargo, el resto de recuerdos parecen borrosos aún. El contacto de su espalda con un cuerpo tibio lo hace voltearse de golpe y casi saltar de su lugar. Toma un par de prendas de lo que alguna vez fue su nido y se arroja al suelo envolviendo su cuerpo con aquella ropa.

El rubio da un respingo al despertar. Aún aturdido ante el repentino movimiento del omega, hace un esfuerzo para enfocar la vista en el pequeño bulto que se arrincona a la pared dándose impulso con los pies como si fuera un animal asustado. Se apoya en un codo y rasca sus ojos antes de parpadear un par de veces y entender el contexto en el que se encuentra.

Echa un vistazo alrededor, mira la ropa, ve a Eiji, se ve a sí mismo desnudo y finalmente le basta con olfatear el aire para recordar todo.

A partir de ese punto, Ash recibe toda la información acumulada en su cerebro como pequeños y esporádicos flashes que van uniendo las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas.

Eiji abraza sus piernas, llora y no deja de repetir una y otra vez que lo perdone, que lo siente, que todo es su culpa.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, el rubio gira sobre la cama volviéndose un ovillo, lleva sus manos a la cara y cabello, las mueve con desenfreno y solo grita hasta que sus pulmones se quedan sin aire mientras de sus ojos caen lágrimas.

Arruinaron sus vidas, ambos. Porque para cualquier persona Eiji es el culpable, pero Ash sabe que la culpa es mutua y especialmente de él por no salir de aquella casa cuando aún estuvo a tiempo.

La boda, Puff, el celo, el lazo...

Eiji permanece llorando y gritando. Su cara oculta entre sus rodillas y prendas de vestir. Parece solo un animalito mojado y abandonado a su suerte. El alfa interno de Ash grita y exige acercarse a él, acariciarlo y cuidarlo como si fuera el más grande tesoro. Pero no puede, es su instinto de alfa quien habla, no él. Es el lazo que los une quien quiere que estén cerca, quien se encarga de enviarle y hacerle sentir todo el caos por el que pasa Eiji en este instante.

Ash puede sentir el peso de la culpa del omega, puede sentir su corazón ser estrujado por la tristeza, el arrepentimiento. La mordida los ha unido y se encargará de hacerlo siempre y cuando estén cerca del otro. El rubio no puede seguir ahí o no sabe qué hará si el celo del omega regresa.

El alfa busca parte de su ropa con la mirada entre todas las prendas desparramadas del nido, las divisa y en un rápido movimiento se levanta de la cama y se las lleva. Cierra la puerta de la habitación, aún escuchando el llanto de Eiji y se pone la ropa tan veloz que no le importa si están al revés o no. Debe alejarse lo antes posible.

Y así, Ash corre a la puerta de entrada para desaparecer entre las escaleras del edificio.

***

Ash corre por la casa, detrás de él lo persigue un hombre, un alfa que despide feroces feromonas. El miedo lo paraliza y estas se adhieren a él, entran por su nariz y es cuando se convierte en la presa.

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo despierta.

Su cuerpo suda por completo y su corazón golpea su pecho con fervor. Las pesadillas se volvieron recurrentes desde que se separó de Eiji hace tan solo cuatro días.

Gracias al lazo que los une y a la distancia que los separa, su alfa interior ha comenzado a recrear en sus sueños la vida de Eiji. Ash ha vivido en primera persona los peores momentos del omega y todo se debe a que el alfa solo quiere hacerlo sucumbir y que corra a los brazos del omega. Es su segundo género el que lo manipula con terribles pesadillas y alucinaciones extraídas de Eiji para que vuelva con él.

Más especialmente este día que han decidido reunirse.

Ash ha evitado a Puff todos estos días, ya no sabe qué otras excusas inventar para mantenerla alejada. Se siente culpable, se siente de lo peor, pero aún y con todos aquellos sentimientos, la sigue amando.

Puff es su omega, la omega que llevará sus cachorros algún día y no va a cancelar su matrimonio ni la relación que lleva.

Lo sabe, es el peor ser sobre la tierra.

Pero no es capaz de lanzar su vida por la borda aún si debe mentirle por siempre a su futura esposa.

El alfa se levanta de la cama. Suspira profundo y va al baño para lavar su rostro y darse una ducha. Se mira en el espejo mientras se saca el pantalón de pijama y ve las grandes bolsas violetas que salen de abajo de sus ojos.

De pronto el flash de una cámara se ve en el reflejo y el alfa voltea rápidamente el rostro, pero solo son las alucinaciones. Está solo en el baño y con la puerta cerrada. No hay nadie además de él.

Ash jadea y limpia con el dorso de su mano el sudor formado en su frente. Las alucinaciones no lo dejan en paz junto con las pesadillas.

¿Acaso es así como Eiji ha vivido todo este tiempo?

El rubio abre el grifo del agua y espera a que esta se caliente mientras deja una mano bajo el chorro del agua.

¿Por qué Eiji nunca ha dicho nada?

El agua hirviendo en su mano hace que el alfa vuelva de sus pensamientos y retire la mano en el acto.

Pensar en Eiji solo lo hace querer estar mucho más con él. Su alfa ha llorado y gritado por cuatro días seguidos, lo ha llamado y le ha suplicado por el omega. El lazo también lo hace sentir las emociones del pelinegro, sabe que no se encuentra bien emocionalmente y espera que esta reunión sirva de algo.

Deben dejar cosas en claro. Ash continuará con su vida y su plan de matrimonio, pero no tiene idea de qué es lo que Eiji hará con respecto a Sing. Solo quedan tres meses para que ambos sean libres de ellos mismos, solo tres meses para que en su luna de miel Ash muerda la nuca de Puff durante su celo y creen un lazo eterno. De esta manera, el lazo con Eiji podrá ser anulado.

El alfa ya se ha bañado, está vestido y camina rumbo a la cafetería que acordó con Eiji por Whatsapp para reunirse.

Por alguna extraña razón, su alfa interno se alegra más y más con cada paso que da hacia la cafetería. Puede sentirlo saltar de emoción cuando el lugar establecido entra en su campo de visión.

Ash sabe que Eiji ya ha llegado. Lo siente, siente sus emociones más fuertes que nunca y su corazón late sin control cuando comienza a abrir la puerta del local.

Se siente raro. Ver al omega después de haber hecho lo que hicieron aquel día, es incómodo. No como esa tarde en la que despertó luego de la primera oleada del celo, ese día ver a Eiji fue doloroso y desgarrador. Su vida se desmoronó a su alrededor y el vacío llenó su pecho cuando comprendió y recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Ahora es diferente. Ha tenido tiempo para pensar y digerir lo ocurrido. Eiji es su mejor amigo, alguien a quien considera parte de su familia y de su vida. ¿Cómo puede ver a los ojos al omega luego de todo lo que pasó entre ellos?

Rápidamente y en menos de lo esperado, los ojos de Ash encuentran al omega. Está sentado en las mesas del fondo, donde llega poca luz y hay menos personas. Es un claro llamado de privacidad.

Ash camina hasta que llega frente a Eiji.

El omega no levanta la mirada. Su rostro luce exhausto y sus ojos se ven rojos y cansados, es obvio que ha llorado antes de llegar a la cafetería.

El rubio tiene que reprimir el impulso de saltar sobre la mesa y enrollar al omega entre sus brazos. Solo mueve la silla frente a Eiji y toma asiento.

El silencio es fastidioso y Ash lo aprovecha para ver con detenimiento al pelinegro. Lleva un collar nuevo y un parche en la nuca, donde se encuentra la mordida.

—Ash... —murmura Eiji, aún sin levantar la mirada hacia el rubio—. Lo siento.

El alfa se queda congelado ante las suaves palabras del pelinegro. En su tono de voz se escucha tanta agonía que es desgarrador ver a Eiji así.

—También fue mi culpa —responde apresurado.

—Lo mejor será no vernos. Aunque nos haga mal estar separados es peor si estamos juntos.

Las manos del rubio se aprietan en puños al escuchar al omega, ya que tiene razón. Verse es mucho peor que estar separados. Apenas y puede controlar a su alfa y sabe que Eiji está pasando por lo mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Una camarera llega junto a la mesa y deja un par de tazas de café en ella. Una para el alfa y una para el omega. Eiji ha pedido el café favorito de Ash.

—¿Puedo ver la... herida? —pregunta Ash una vez que la camarera se aleja.

Eiji asiente con la cabeza y mueve la silla para acercarse al alfa. En ningún momento hace contacto visual con él. Llega a un lado, gira el cuerpo y baja con la mano la capucha del abrigo que lleva. Ash levanta sutilmente el parche para ver la herida.

Está fresca. La sangre aún no cicatriza y los hematomas alrededor tampoco han desaparecido.

El olor de la sangre del omega llega a su nariz y su boca comienza a salivar en exceso. Siente la ferviente necesidad de curar con su saliva y lengua aquella herida, pero no puede hacerlo y entonces se apresura en devolver el parche a su posición inicial.

—Los ungüentos sirven un poco —dice Eiji volviendo a su lugar.

El rubio suspira ya que siente en el lazo la mentira que ha dicho el omega.

—Escucha, Eiji —habla Ash y es cuando el pelinegro por fin levanta la mirada hacia él—. No te culpes por esto, por favor. Pronto acabará y seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre.

El rostro de Eiji se desfigura. Su entrecejo se arruga y el sentimiento de ira llega hasta el alfa.

—Esto se trata de algo que va más allá de ti y de mí, Ash. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Lastimamos a dos personas que amamos. ¿Con qué cara quieres que vuelva a mirar a Puff y a Sing? —jadea—. Si vivir en una mentira es tu decisión, yo no la compartiré.

El omega ha dejado sin palabras a Ash quien solo observa anonadado como este deja sobre la mesa veinte dólares y camina entre las mesas hasta salir del local.

Ash solo se conforma con verlo partir. Una parte de él también quiere mantenerlo lejos, aunque su alfa se sienta como un cachorro regañado y de todas formas quiera correr hacia Eiji. Forzosamente es su omega ahora y es normal que su alfa interno lo desee tener cerca, pero ahora lo mejor es estar separados incluso y es doloroso, todo acabará cuando cree el nuevo lazo con Puff.

Su corazón se estruja con cada paso que Eiji da alejándose de la cafetería. Lo siente lejos, lo siente triste, lo siente llorando. Debe aferrarse a su silla para no saltar como un resorte en busca del omega

***

Las pesadillas han aumentado. Las alucinaciones a veces confunden al alfa sobre lo que es real o no.

Ha mantenido a Puff alejada todo lo posible, pero de todas formas han estado juntos. Ha inventado la excusa de estar demasiado ocupado con la tesis y nervioso para el matrimonio, pero no la puede alejar del todo.

Ya ni siquiera necesita hacer ejercicio porque su apetito ha disminuido en demasía desde la última vez que vio a Eiji. Casi no come y baja de peso cada día que pasa. Duerme poco ya que quiere evitar las horribles pesadillas en las que Hunter siempre está ahí, en las que esa maldita linterna del celular le impacta en los ojos y las feromonas lo paralizan.

Hacer el amor con Puff es doloroso. Cada parte de su cuerpo quema cuando hace contacto con la piel de la omega y sus labios se conectan. Su alfa gruñe cuando Puff está cerca y llora de tristeza cuando comparten la cama.

Es triste y sabe que Eiji lo pasa mucho peor.

Puede sentirlo.

Han sido tres meses de agonía para Ash y hoy le pone fin.

Desde las seis de la mañana, Ash ha comenzado a realizar los últimos preparativos para el matrimonio. Se siente febril y desorientado, pero hace su máximo esfuerzo para parecer lo más normal posible. Debe ir por su traje hecho a medida y sus zapatos. Organizar la recepción de los invitados y luego la pequeña fiesta que darán en una sala de eventos que ha arrendado por esa noche.

Aún faltan detalles y apenas está comenzando el día.

Perdió todo contacto con Eiji desde la reunión en la cafetería. Solo sabe cosas de él por lo que el lazo le transmite. Sabe que aguarda con nerviosismo, que llora todos los días y que la culpa es la gran protagonista en su vida.

Ambos conocen las repercusiones que conllevará romper el lazo. Cada uno tiene una alta probabilidad de caer en depresión y sufrir agonizante dolor físico mientras dure la nueva formación del lazo, sin embargo, llegaron a un acuerdo tácito para acabar con su conexión por ese medio.

La ceremonia comienza. Ash espera que Puff no note la falta de Eiji o que pregunte mucho después por él, de todos modos ya ha tachado su nombre de la lista de invitados y su lugar enfrente junto a su familia también ha sido quitado.

El alfa ahora viste un traje negro elegante. Peinó su cabello de un lado hacia atrás y espera la llegada de Puff en el pequeño altar.

El lugar es modesto, con asientos solo para la cantidad precisa de invitados. Flores blancas decoran el camino principal por el cual la omega hará ingreso. Algunos pétalos decoran la alfombra por la cuál caminara hacia Ash.

Los invitados toman fotografías —sin flash a pedido del alfa— se escuchan murmullos, risas y aplausos cuando la omega llega.

Puff se ve hermosa. Con un vestido strapless en color marfil y medianamente pomposo en la parte de abajo. Lleva unas delicadas mangas en seda con decoración de flores bordadas que cubren sus brazos. Un vestido sencillo pero divino que resalta con su color de piel.

Ash llora. Puff se ve dolorosamente radiante. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerca a él y le toma la mano con gesto delicado.

—Eres tan sensible —murmura solo para él—. Por eso te amo.

El alfa intenta esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa. Sus lágrimas solo son la expresión física de la gran cantidad de culpa que siente en este instante y el aullido desesperado de su alfa quien llora por otro omega, su omega.

—Yo también te amo —responde luego de apaciguar el nudo que siente en la garganta.

El juez y miembro del clero que oficia la boda comienza con el clásico discurso inicial. Pregunta a cada uno si está de acuerdo con hacer oficial el matrimonio y finalmente acaba por casarlos.

Los invitados les lazan arroz, ríen y les aplauden con emoción. Son la pareja perfecta, la pareja que se casa después de cinco años de relación y de la que esperan muchos cachorros.

Los recién casados van a la fiesta, comen, disfrutan y bailan. Todo con una sonrisa de cristal en el rostro se Ash. Se siente con una máscara que en cualquier momento se desmoronará. Todo es tan perfecto y lindo que él está fuera de lugar, es la única pieza que no calza en ese tablero.

—¿Qué pasó con Eiji, amor? —pregunta Puff luego de volver del baño a la pista de baile.

—¿No lo viste? Se fue hace un rato. Tenía que terminar con la tesis, así que le dije que era mejor que se fuera —miente y evita formar un puchero cuando escucha el nombre del omega.

Puff parece convencida con aquella explicación y le sonríe para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a bailar.

Las luces, el sonido. Todo gira alrededor junto con las enormes sonrisas de los invitados como un torbellino lleno de ruido y confusas luces.

Todo le da vueltas, el estómago y la cabeza. Quiere irse lejos y dormir, quiere alejarse para siempre de aquella mentira que le cae encima.

La morena parece notar el malestar en el alfa y decide que es mejor irse al hotel. La fiesta aún seguirá por varias horas más para los invitados y ya es momento para retirarse. Para esta noche Puff ha programado su celo, ha dejado de tomar sus supresores y bajo la supervisión de un doctor especialista en omegas y una inyección que acelera su celo, tiene todo bajo control para que puedan formar el lazo.

Al día siguiente tienen programado un viaje a la costa por una semana y Puff solo quiere lucir en su nuca la mordida de Ash. Dejará de usar el collar una vez se cree el lazo.

***

Luces apagadas, sábanas de seda, aroma almizclado, vapor, miradas fugaces, latidos desbordados.

Es la segunda vez que el alfa entra en celo a causa del celo de un omega, no obstante, esta vez todo es diferente. En ningún momento ha perdido la razón, está plenamente consciente de su alrededor y sus acciones, tanto que aún no saca a Eiji de sus pensamientos.

Su alfa no lo quiere soltar.

Puff es como una pequeña gata que ronronea ante su tacto. Parece ser esclava de su celo y necesidades, ya que solo ha buscado hacer el amor con el rubio desde que el calor en su cuerpo aumentó. Está claro que ahora no es ella sino su omega quien toma el control de la situación.

Las feromonas de Puff lo llevan a la excitación y al desenfreno. Siente cada fibra de su cuerpo entrar en acción cada vez que embiste en el delgado cuerpo de la morena. Siente el fervor emanar de su pecho tan solo con ver su cuerpo en la penumbra y la manera en la que gime como si no existiera una final.

Por primera vez en meses, su mente se llena de su mujer y deja apartado a Eiji. El omega ha transmitido tristeza ese día pero gracias al celo de Puff, la conexión del lazo ha comenzado a distorsionarse, como la pantalla de un televisor sin señal. Ash no comprende qué es lo que siente Eiji en este momento, los sentimientos son confusos y repetitivos, llegan a él es una especie de goteo que parece que pronto se acabará. Son los últimos resquicios que el alfa percibirá del pelinegro.

Su alfa interno parece confundido. Por un lado está Puff a quién ama y por el otro se encuentra Eiji, con quien ha formado un lazo forzado. Sea cual sea la razón de este lazo, es profundo y hace dudar a su alfa.

El orgasmo alcanza el cuerpo de la omega y es cuando Ash comienza a lamerle por instinto la nuca. Recuerda el momento cuando mordió a Eiji y lo fantástico que fue la formación del lazo, sin embargo, lo peor será cuando lo deshaga.

La saliva escurre, moja el cabello de Puff y Ash se prepara para enterrar en la piel color canela sus dientes. La zona brilla en la oscuridad y es cuando por fin decide morder.

Ash ve todo negro. Es como si solo su mente flotara en algún espacio vacío ya que no siente su cuerpo. De pronto, los recuerdos de Eiji comienzan a moverse a su alrededor como si fueran cintas de viejos videos. Las ve alejarse de él en reversa, ya que los momentos del omega retroceden a medida que avanzan. Escucha la voz del pelinegro, de sus padres, su propia voz. Puede ver recuerdos en los que ellos compartieron y la vez en que se conocieron.

Aquel recuerdo transcurre con mayor lentitud junto al rubio. Puede verse de pequeño cuando ve por primera vez a Eiji y como se saludan con nerviosismo y timidez.

Es un bello recuerdo que creía olvidado pero dura poco tiempo y termina por desaparecer en la nada. Su mente se despega de otra como dos gomas de mascar pegadas en la que quedan algunos filamentos conectados cuando se alejan.

El último hilo se vuelve fino y casi transparente cuando la distancia aumenta y cede ante la lejanía hasta cortarse.

Ha dejado partir a Eiji para siempre y se ha conectado con Puff, pero no se siente feliz. Algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos porque desprenderse del omega ha sido más doloroso de que lo imaginó para su alfa. Y el último sentimiento que recibió de Eiji fue ennegrecido y bloqueado gracias al nuevo lazo con Puff. Un lazo que no se siente increíble ni mucho menos especial, pero ya está hecho y ahora recibe las emociones de la omega.

Estos nuevos sentimientos son más simples que los que recibía de Eiji, pero son mucho más agradables. Puff solo le transmite felicidad y amor.

El alfa lame con ímpetu la herida intentando sanarla y se recuesta de lado con la morena ya que el nudo no les permite separarse, deben esperar algunos minutos.

Puff parece caer dormida ya que su respiración se vuelve relajada y pausada, así que Ash aprovecha para abrazarla desde atrás y seguir lamiendo la mordida.

Perdió toda conexión con Eiji.

Después de tres meses ha dejado de sentir la existencia del omega sobre sus hombros y parece tan extraño no sentirlo que cree que en algún punto se acostumbró a aquel sentimiento. Que aunque era agobiante ya que traía consigo situaciones desagradables, el sentir a Eiji después de todo se convirtió en parte de su vida.

No necesitaba llamarlo o escribirle para saber cómo estaba.

Ahora solo necesita saber cómo se encuentra luego de la ruptura. Necesita saber qué ocurrirá con ellos, Ash no quiere mandar a la basura todos los años de amistad que llevan solo por un simple error que cometieron. No lo hará y convencerá a Eiji para que su amistad vuelva a ser la de siempre.

—Maldición —murmura a la nada pensando en que no fue un simple error después de todo.

Cada uno lo ha vivido de manera diferente, pero es Eiji a final de cuentas quien se ha llevado la peor parte de todo.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Eiji?

Aunque el lazo que los unía ya no existe, ahora el omega vuelve a ser el personaje principal de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Su alfa interno gruñe ante el recuerdo del pelinegro, como si ya formara parte del pasado y ahora Puff fuera su centro de atención.

Es verdad, se encuentra a horas de iniciar su luna de miel y a minutos de haber creado el lazo que tanto esperaron. Su nueva vida ha comenzado y es mejor aplazar sus preocupaciones, una vez que vuelva se hará el tiempo para contactar con Eiji y saber como se encuentra.

Su prioridad ahora es y será para siempre su omega Puff.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Los siete días de luna de miel acaban y con ellos Ash y Puff deben volver a sus vidas cotidianas, pero esta vez como marido y mujer, alfa y omega.

El lazo resultó ser todo un éxito, Ash ha sentido a Puff más que nunca y el sentimiento de amor lo hace sentir pleno y feliz. Está cumpliendo poco a poco sus sueños junto a la mujer que ama.

El recuerdo de Eiji se ha disipado al transcurrir los días, sin embargo, cuando Ash vuelve a casa toma conciencia de la existencia del pelinegro.

Ya no llega a casa de sus padres a ordenar su habitación o a esperar el almuerzo preparado por su madre. Hoy llega a empacar sus cosas para emprender su vida de pareja en la nueva casa que ha comprado con Puff. La casa en la que quiere establecer su familia.

Empaca sus pertenencias indispensables y mientras termina de organizar las últimas cosas que quedan en su clóset, encuentra algunas fotografías. En ellas está Eiji. Son del primer año de universidad de ambos.

Se ven felices, abrazados por los hombros y con enormes sonrisas.

El alfa suspira con las instantáneas en sus manos. Aquellos recuerdos parecen tan lejanos y distantes que si no fuera por las fotografías, posiblemente los haya olvidado. Aquel momento en que ambos eran felices quedó plasmado por siempre en el papel entre sus dedos.

Es hora de buscar a Eiji.

Deja en la habitación sus pertenencias empacadas y sale de casa sin despedirse de nadie. Corre y toma el primer taxi que se le topa en el camino. Da las instrucciones para llegar al edificio del omega.

No se demora demasiado y luego de pagar la tarifa, baja corriendo del auto para subir a toda velocidad las escaleras en espiral del viejo edificio.

Su corazón late desenfrenado y no sabe si es a causa del esfuerzo físico o porque está a punto de volver a ver a Eiji. Toma aire en los pulmones y da tres toques a la puerta. Suelta el aire cuando parece no haber nadie.

El alfa mueve un pie y baja la mirada al notar que ya no hay tapete en la entrada. Es extraño y prefiere volver a tocar la puerta.

Cinco minutos después se abre una puerta del departamento vecino y una vieja alfa asoma la cabeza al pasillo.

—¿Buscas al omega asiático? —pregunta con voz gruñona.

—Sí, señora —responde.

—Ya se fue. Pagó el último mes de alquiler y se marchó, así que deja de hacer ruido. Quiero tomar mi siesta en paz.

—L-lo siento —se disculpa aún sin comprender del todo las palabras de la anciana.

El alfa baja las escaleras sin mucho ánimo. Eiji dejó el departamento y ni siquiera le dijo algo al respecto. Se siente un poco ofendido, son mejores amigos después de todo.

A su cabeza llega la genial idea de contactar con Sing. Aún no sabe qué ha pasado con la relación que Eiji y él tenían, pero está seguro que el alfa debe conocer el nuevo paradero del pelinegro.

Busca en su teléfono celular el contacto del alfa. Recuerda haber mensajeado alguna vez con él para contactar a Eiji, de este modo, su número debe seguir registrado en su lista de contactos. Y ¡bingo! Lo ha encontrado.

Duda unos segundos si debe llamarlo o solo enviarle un mensaje. Quizá llamarlo sea algo muy inoportuno y determina enviarle un mensaje. Teclea rápidamente un texto relativamente escueto y lo envía. Justo y preciso, no quiere incomodar al otro alfa.

Tal solo pasa un segundo y la confirmación de lectura se activa, otro segundo y Sing responde, accediendo a reunirse y ojalá, lo antes posible.

Es temprano aún y como Puff debe estar empacando sus cosas en la casa de sus padres, tiene bastante tiempo aún como para volver a tomar un taxi y juntarse con Sing en el centro de la ciudad.

El alfa de cabello negro ya está en el lugar fijado; un parque pequeño y rodeado de edificios empresariales.

A Sing parecen brillarle los ojos cuando ve a Ash acercarse.

—¡Ash! —grita caminando hacia él—. Dime que sabes algo de Eiji, por favor —suplica.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta desorientado. Se supone que Sing lo ayudaría a encontrar al omega.

—Pensé que tú sabrías algo de él —suspira y todo el brillo en sus ojos se apaga—. Hace tres meses terminó conmigo... Solo me envió un mensaje y ya. No sé qué hice mal. —La voz del alfa se quiebra.

Ash deja de respirar y traga saliva haciendo ruido. Hace tres meses marcó a Eiji.

El rubio había olvidado cómo se sentía la culpa hasta este momento.

—Y-yo... no sé nada de él desde hace una semana —revela. Antes de anular el lazo tenía alguna idea de cómo estaba Eiji, ahora se siente perdido en el vacío de la ignorancia.

—Sus padres saben donde está, Ash. Pero Eiji les prohibió decirlo. Tú eres su mejor amigo, a ti te lo dirán —jadea hablando tan rápido que parece que no respira entre oraciones.

—Iré con ellos.

Su pequeña reunión de cinco minutos acaba y cada uno toma diferentes caminos. Sing vuelve al trabajo y Ash va camino hacia la casa de los padres del omega.

Mientras camina piensa en las expresiones de Sing, en cuánto debe amar a Eiji como para haberse conformado con un simple mensaje. El omega no es así, jamás habría hecho algo como eso con el alfa, Eiji es diferente, sin embargo, la situación no era precisamente la más adecuada.

Después de días, Ash se pone en el lugar de Eiji y se compara. El omega prefirió terminar su relación con la persona que ama por el bien de ambos, mientras él decidió continuar con su vida a través de una mentira.

Ash resulta ser el peor perdedor y mentiroso.

El alfa llega a casa de los padres del omega. El lugar está igual a como estaba la última vez que lo vio. Las plantas, las flores que la madre de Eiji planta. Es como volver el tiempo y ser un niño otra vez.

Toca a la puerta y distingue la pequeña figura de la madre del omega acercarse para abrir.

—Señora... —suspira cuando ve a la beta en la puerta.

—Vete —dice y cierra la puerta en la cara del rubio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ash golpea la puerta con sus puños—. Solo dígame dónde está Eiji, por favor —pide.

No hay respuesta. No abrirán.

Ash deja de golpear la puerta y se aleja de ella antes de que alguien llame a la policía. Cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un delincuente intentando entrar en aquella casa.

—Ash...

El aludido se voltea sorprendido al escuchar su nombre en ese voz tan grave que desde hace años no oía.

Se trata de Toshiki, el padre de Eiji y al parecer salió de la casa por la puerta trasera para no ser visto por su esposa.

Ash no alcanza a responder cuando el alfa mayor le entrega un papel pequeño en las manos. Es un post-it amarillo con una dirección escrita en él.

—Ayuda a Eiji, por favor. —Es lo único que dice el alfa y retrocede con apresurados pasos.

El rubio se congela en su lugar y solo atina a mirar el pequeño trozo de papel que recibió en la mano.

—¿Qué te pasó, Eiji? —jadea con pánico en el rostro.

***

Eiji levanta la cabeza aún llorando cuando siente la puerta de su habitación ser cerrada. Ash se va luego de su encuentro durante el celo.

Se queda sollozando por lo menos media hora después de que el alfa rubio desaparece de su departamento. Aún no puede creer que su celo haya desencadenado aquella terrible situación con Ash.

Con temblor en sus manos, las lleva hasta su nuca y toca la herida. Sus dedos se empapan de la sangre fresca que aún queda allí. El omega sabe que sin la saliva de Ash, la mordedura jamás sanará por si sola y existe una alta probabilidad de que se termine por infectar.

El omega se abraza las piernas y se enrolla escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Por su culpa le fue infiel a Sing, a Puff y puso en jaque su amistad con Ash. Terminó por alejar a todos por su estúpida naturaleza omega. Siempre todos tuvieron la razón, un alfa y un omega no pueden ser amigos. Sus naturalezas con como polos opuestos que se atraen y los harán terminar juntos aún si su razón les dice lo contrario.

Odia tener que darle la razón a todos aquellos quienes alguna vez dudaron de su amistad con Ash. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a todas las clases en la escuela, a todas las advertencias que le daban a cerca de su segundo género y lo que podía ocasionar en un alfa, si tan solo hubiese escuchado... habría terminado hace muchos años su amistad con Ash.

Se veía tan lejana la posibilidad de que algo así les sucediera a ellos que nunca dudó de continuar con aquella amistad tan linda. Ellos eran diferentes... o eso es lo que creyó.

Suspira y limpia con su mano la mucosidad que escurre de su nariz. El celo volverá pronto y debe mantenerse cuerdo el mayor tiempo posible ya que carece de inhibidores que le permitan sobrellevar el calor.

Eiji se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar al baño. Siente sus piernas débiles como fideos si es que quiere ponerse de pie, así que lo mejor es andar por el piso. Llega a la bañera y abre el grifo, no necesita esperar a que se caliente el agua, se bañará con agua fría, limpiará su cuerpo y si es que tiene suerte, retrasará algunos minutos más la segunda oleada de calor al bajarse la temperatura corporal.

Se mete en la bañera y se acuesta en posición fetal mientras el agua cae sobre su cuerpo. A Eiji siempre le ha gustado bañarse con agua caliente, no hirviendo pero sí más cálida de lo normal, sin embargo, en este instante poco le importa temblar de frío bajo el agua. Algunas gotas se resbalan por la punta de su cabello y se pierden en su piel. El agua fría se siente agradable en la herida.

Eiji piensa en alejarse de aquel lugar, las feromonas de Ash aún siguen impregnadas en su ropa y cama, además de las paredes de toda la habitación. Debe buscar un lugar más alejado y comenzar otra vida.

Sing...

Su piel se eriza ante la gélida temperatura del agua y el recuerdo del alfa. Lo ama tanto que su corazón se rompe aún más en mínimos fragmentos al dimensionar que su relación de ha acabado para siempre. Porque aunque Sing sea un hombre ejemplar, nunca lo perdonaría. Y él tampoco podría vivir con la culpa.

Desea ser capaz de mentirle a la vida de alguna manera que logre hacerlo vivir como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero no puede. No puede simplemente vivir en una mentira y ser un hipócrita consigo mismo y el resto a quienes lastimó.

Mañana mismo dejará el departamento.

***

Eiji gastó más dinero del que había planeado para mudarse. Contrató a una compañía que se encargó por él de embalar todo y cambiarse de departamento ya que le es imposible para él hacer tanto esfuerzo físico.

Todo salió bien y ahora descansa en un departamento mucho más pequeño, pero alejado de la ciudad donde antes vivía. Ha sido un cambio drástico, pero necesario.

El omega no ha asistido a clases en la universidad, de hecho, ya da como fracasada la tesis. En el estado en el que se encuentra no puede continuar con sus estudios. Tampoco ha trabajado y vivirá de sus ahorros hasta que pueda volver a trabajar.

Desde la mordida se ha sentido enfermo y decaído.

Ahora está acostado en su cama, como pasa gran parte del día y mira la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Apenas han pasado dos días desde el incidente con Ash y el alfa le escribió para que se reúnan. Eiji accede ante su petición, espera poder disculparse por todos los problemas que le ha ocasionado.

Le destroza el alma tener que haber cortado con Sing a través de un mensaje, pero se siente incapaz de verlo a la cara y que se entere de lo que ha ocurrido con Ash. Se siente pésimo porque es casi como mentirle o peor aún, hacerlo sentirse culpable por nada. Conoce a Sing y sabe que el alfa creerá que es su culpa.

No obstante, ya está hecho y debe asumir la culpa de sus actos. Nada de esto habría pasado si él no olvidaba sus medicamentos, si tan solo no hubiese deseado tapar el sol con un dedo y hubiera terminado su amistad con Ash desde que se enteró de su género secundario. A fin de cuentas, todo lo malo en su vida ha sido una seguidilla de malas desiciones que ha tomado, y se lo merece.

El dolor de la herida en su nuca lo trae de vuelta desde sus confusos pensamientos. Arde y da comezón como si tratara de arrancarse de su piel. Los sentimientos que ha recibido de Ash se tornan caóticos de vez en cuando, puede leer en ellos mucha confusión y culpabilidad, también preocupación y tristeza.

El único punto a favor es que las pesadillas con Hunter acabaron.

O quizá duerme tan poco que ni siquiera alcanza a soñar.

Faltan dos días para reunirse con Ash y su omega interno ronronea ante el hecho de volver a ver a su alfa. Detesta sentirse de esta manera y no poder hacer nada, su omega le pertenece al alfa y la única solución es que este forme otro lazo para deshacer el anterior.

Eiji está seguro de que Ash continuará su relación con Puff y que en la noche después de la boda acabará con el lazo que los une. Llevan cinco años de relación, no puede acabarse por un par de horas con un simple omega en celo. Sin embargo... ¿Ash revelará lo sucedido a Puff?

Es mejor que deje de pensar en cosas que no le incumben o solo seguirá lamentándose y bueno, tampoco es como si hiciera otra cosa además de lamentarse.

Lo mejor es intentar dormir un par de horas.

***

El día acordado por Ash y Eiji llega. El omega se ducha a duras penas y cambia el parche de la herida no sin antes aplicar ungüento. Unta el dedo en el pote de la crema cicatrizante y con ayuda de un espejo de mano y el espejo de medio cuerpo que cuelga de la pared del baño, hace a un lado las puntas del cabello que caen sobre su nuca con el dedo meñique y aplica el ungüento sobre la herida.

Eiji sisea ante el contacto, arde un poco. Gracias al espejo pequeño que tiene en la mano puede ver el avance de la mordedura. Se ven claramente los dientes marcados del alfa y los agujeros que lejos de cicatrizar, solo brotan sangre.

Los hematomas aún permanecen haciendo que su piel se vea violácea y con diminutos puntos rojos.

Se ve terrible.

Pone el parche hecho de gasa en su lugar y lo pega con cinta adhesiva de papel especial para curaciones.

Busca en el clóset otro collar, uno mucho más delgado y suelto. Necesita uno que no haga presión en la herida o el parche podría salirse. Elige un abrigo con capucha para cubrir su nuca y termina de arreglarse.

Su cuerpo comienza a sentirse mejor al aproximarse al lugar de encuentro, se trata de su omega quien se alegra porque se reunirá con su alfa después de cuatro días. Está emocionado y lo demuestra haciendo que Eiji se sienta mejor físicamente.

Ash aún no llega, puede sentirlo incluso antes de entrar en la cafetería, así que cuando entra elige una de las meses más alejadas del resto. Ordena un par de cafés y espera la llegada del rubio, quien está a tan solo un par de minutos del lugar y Eiji lo sabe, lo siente.

El rubio entra y el omega baja rápidamente la mirada. Su corazón late sin control, sus manos sudan y su omega solo quiere saltar a los brazos del alfa. Debe mantener a raya cualquier emoción proporcionada por su segundo género.

Ash se sienta en la silla frente a él y su boca habla antes de que pueda pensar en algo para iniciar la conversación.

—Ash... —Toma todo el aire que puede en los pulmones para intentan hablar sin que su voz se rompa—. Lo siento.

—También fue mi culpa —dice Ash tan rápido que Eiji apenas puede digerir sus palabras.

Se supone que la culpa es completamente de él. ¿Por qué Ash tendría la culpa de errores? El alfa se preocupó y por eso entró a su departamento, el alfa fue la víctima de su omega. Ash no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Lo mejor será no vernos —responde ignorando las palabras del rubio—. Aunque nos haga mal estar separados, es peor si estamos juntos —suspira revelando en voz alta lo que ambos ya conocen.

Eiji puede sentir a través del lazo la impotencia del rubio al casi no poder resistir los impulsos que su alfa le dicta.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

La camarera a quien pidió el par de cafés llega quebrando la tensión de la atmósfera. Sirve las tazas humeantes y se aleja con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ver la... herida? —pregunta Ash de repente y toma por sorpresa a Eiji.

El omega asiente y comienza a mover la silla para acercarse a Ash. Aún no se siente con la valentía como para alzar la vista y toparse con los ojos del alfa, así que llega a su lado, gira el cuerpo y hace a un lado la capucha del abrigo.

En su nuca siente los fríos dedos del alfa despegar una punta del parche. La piel duele un poco, pero se calma rápidamente cuando puede sentir en su propia boca como el alfa ha comenzado a salivar mucho más de lo normal. Desea lamer su nuca y sanar aquella herida, no obstante, no pueden hacerlo o el lazo será más difícil de anular.

Ash cubre otra vez la herida y Eiji mueve la silla a su lugar inicial.

—Los ungüentos sirven un poco —miente intentando calmar la preocupación del rubio.

Ash solo suspira en respuesta y luego dice:

—Escucha, Eiji. No te culpes por esto, por favor —jadea el alfa—. Pronto acabará y seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre.

Eiji no sabe en qué comento dirigió la mirada al rubio, sin embargo, aquellas últimas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza.

¿Mejores amigos como siempre?

Si el alfa también toma culpa de sus actos, ¿por qué quiere que sigan siendo amigos como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

Engañaron a sus parejas. Les fueron infieles con la persona que todo el mundo siempre les advirtió. Dañaron a dos personas de una manera irremediable y aún así el alfa quiere que continúen con su amistad como si Eiji fuera capaz de faltarle el respeto de esa forma a Puff y a Sing.

—Esto se trata de algo que va más allá de ti y de mí, Ash. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —estalla—. Lastimamos a dos personas que amamos. ¿Con qué cara quieres que vuelva a mirar a Puff y a Sing? —jadea—. Si vivir en una mentira es tu decisión, yo no la compartiré.

Lleno de frustración ante las palabras del alfa, Eiji saca de uno de sus bolsillo veinte dólares y los deja bruscamente sobre la mesa cuando toma la decisión de pararse y salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Camina entre las mesas y sale. Suspira y camina hacia la primera estación de metro que se tope en el camino. Quiere alejarse, dejar atrás a Ash y no volver a verlo.

¿Cómo quiere que vuelvan a ser los amigos de antes?

Sus ojos se humedecen y los limpia rápidamente con la manga del abrigo. No quiere que nadie lo vea desmoronarse porque siente rabia hacia el rubio en ese momento, culpa consigo mismo y porque su omega sufre con cada paso al alejarse más y más de su alfa.

Solo quiere volver a su departamento y encerrarse hasta que todo acabe.

***

Los siguientes días se tornan terribles para Eiji. Ya es un hecho el que su omega lo mantiene deprimido, con dolor físico y cansancio mental, sin embargo, los días en que Ash y Puff tienen relaciones son definitivamente los peores.

El omega se mete en la bañera, se sienta abrazando sus piernas y deja que el agua fría recorra su cuerpo. Cada vez es más doloroso, puede sentir como las manos de Ash recorren su cuerpo y estas se sientes como lijas sobre su piel. Desde sus pechos hasta sus piernas, un camino de piel lacerada se abre paso dejando diminutas gotas se sangre que brotan desde sus poros. Su herida duele más que nunca, el agua fría solo se convierte en un placebo ya que Eiji ha percibido el nauseabundo olor de pus emanar desde ella.

Lejos de excitarlo, el roce con las manos del rubio se vuelve agonizante, más cuando penetra a la omega. Su interior quema y se siente arañado por dentro con cada estocada.

Debe mantener la calma para no gritar de dolor. El agua fría cubre la mitad de su cuerpo y solo espera a que termine por entumecerlo para evitar el tormento.

Siente sus pezones ser estrujados con ferocidad, como si fueran a ser extirpados desde su cuerpo. Las embestidas lo hacen retorcerse en el agua y debe cubrir su boca para no sollozar. Solo sus lágrimas caen en silencio hasta desaparecer en el agua.

Su entrada se estrecha cuando el nudo comienza a crecer, el dolor es como un rayo que le atraviesa la espina dorsal hasta clavarse en su cerebro. De pronto, Eiji pierde el conocimiento.

No sabe cuánto lleva en la bañera, pero cuando despierta, el agua le llega hasta la boca y se rebalsa por los bordes. El ardor en su piel ha desaparecido, solo su omega sigue aullando con pesadumbre.

El pelinegro detiene el agua del grifo e intenta ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se siente más pesado que de costumbre y tiene que aferrarse al borde de la bañera y a la pared para poder salir del agua.

Enrolla su cuerpo en una toalla y comienza a secar su piel dando lentos toques hasta llegar a su nuca. Allí la toalla absorbe la sangre acumulada y la materia muerta que deshecha su cuerpo. Eiji mira la tela y observa los líquidos amarillentos mezclados con sangre en la toalla. El olor de la pus llega a su nariz y no puede evitar arrojar la toalla al suelo y arrodillarse para vomitar en el inodoro.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su estómago convulsiona en bruscos espasmos incontrolables hasta que vomita saliva, ácido biliar y jugos gástricos. Sus fosas nasales y garganta arden.

No ha comido nada, pero su estómago se sigue retorciendo ante el asco del olor que emana de su herida.

Los espasmos parecen detenerse y Eiji aprovecha el momento para enjuagar su boca con pasta dental y sonar su nariz con papel higiénico. Busca la toalla pequeña que cuelga de la pared y que sirve para secar sus manos y la enrolla alrededor de su cuello para tapar la herida y evitar que el olor a descomposición siga emanando.

Eiji vuelve a su habitación desnudo, con la toalla en su cuello y afirmando su cuerpo en las paredes. Necesita alcanzar su mesita de noche y hacer otro parche.

El omega tambalea y cae de rodillas sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo tiembla ante el impacto con sus extremidades inferiores y ahoga un grito de dolor mordiendo una de sus manos. También termina por caer sobre sus codos y jadea por lo bajo ante el dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo. En su piel aún puede sentir las heridas que han dejado las manos de Ash sobre el cuerpo de Puff.

Gatea lentamente hasta llegar a la mesita y levanta una mano para tantear el interior del cajón y buscar la gasa y la cinta adhesiva hasta que da con ellas.

Lentamente se sienta sobre el suelo y comienza a secar la herida aguantando la respiración. Aplica un poco de ungüento y la cubre con los utensilios médicos que ha comprado.

El omega apoya la espalda en la pared y mira el techo de la habitación cuando por fin suelta el aire y el olor a descomposición se suaviza al adherir el parche. En él se imagina las estrellas y la luna que deben estar ahí afuera. Imagina la gran inmensidad del universo y como él es solo una pequeña partícula sin importancia. Un simple omega que sufre por un lazo no deseado, ¿cuántos más habrá? Quizá la cantidad de estrellas no alcanza para cuantificarlos, nunca lo sabrá.

Suspira e intenta imaginar cómo podrá seguir vivo cuando aún falta un mes para el matrimonio de Ash.

***

Eiji envía un mensaje a sus padres. Solo les informa su nueva dirección y que al día siguiente les volverá a escribir, pero si no lo hace que por favor insistan a su teléfono celular o que simplemente lo vayan a buscar al departamento.

Hoy en la noche Ash deberá acabar con el lazo que los une desde hace tres meses.

El omega permanece acostado, su cuerpo se ha consumido ya que casi no come y sus huesos son muy notorios. Sus caderas son visibles, sus costillas resaltan y la piel de sus piernas y brazos se ha pegado a sus huesos.

La falta de apetito ha repercutido en todo su cuerpo, su mente a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos y pierde la percepción del tiempo. Gracias a una alarme en el teléfono celular, Eiji recuerda que hoy es el día de la boda.

La herida en su cuello no deja de sangrar y debe cambiar los parches tres veces al día o el olor a podrido lo envía a vomitar lo poco y nada que tiene en el estómago.

Eije se queda boca arriba respirando con dificultad, sus labios están agrietados y su pecho baja y sube con lentitud. Solo desea acabar con todo rápido y volver a la normalidad.

El sol se comienza a ocultar. El pelinegro siente cada emoción de Ash. Siente su culpabilidad, su tristeza, la forma en la que soporta el llanto y el doloroso amor que siente por Puff.

Si cierra los ojos y se concentra en el lazo, puede ver siluetas borrosas de lo que Ash ve en este momento y escucha voces distorsionadas. Es la fiesta, ya se han besado y son marido y mujer.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Por un segundo olvida su realidad y se centra en la felicidad del rubio. Realmente está feliz por su mejor amigo, verlo cumplir sus sueños alegra su corazón, aunque entristece a su omega interno. Ash merece ser feliz, incluso si decide mentirle a Puff.

Por fin lo acepta y entiende de cierta forma la postura del alfa. Cinco años, proyectos, una vida. Algunas horas con un omega en celo no pueden derrumbar todo lo que ya ha edificado. Fue solo una piedra en el camino para Ash.

Sin embargo, es triste verlo tan feliz cuando él siente que su vida poco a poco se desprende de su cuerpo.

Solo un poco más y todo acabará. Solo un poco y podrán ser libres una vez más.

Tal vez podrían retomar su amistad lentamente. Comenzar desde el inicio y dejar que pase algo de tiempo para sanar sus corazones.

Quizá Eiji también pueda vivir en una mentira si eso significa que su vida volverá a la normalidad. Extraña la vida que tenía hace tres meses.

Eiji siente su cuerpo cada vez más frágil y débil, como una flor que se marchita sin agua. Su mordedura ha supurado todo el día y ya ni siquiera tiene fuerzas como para lavarla y cambiar el parche. Lo siente húmedo y con mal olor, pero simplemente no puede levantarse de la cama.

Las horas pasan y el omega vuelve a sentir los dolorosos síntomas del lazo. El alfa y la omega han comenzado su noche. Incluso puede percibir las feromonas en celo de Puff que llegan a su sentido del olfato de manera sutil. Su omega interno ya no gruñe, está tan agotado como él y solo deja ser a quién hasta ahora es su alfa.

Las manos del rubio recorren su cuerpo dejando las llagas a las que se ha acostumbrado. Ya no duelen como la primera vez, ahora la aspereza de las manos del alfa a través del lazo parece acariciar su delgado cuerpo, aún si siguen dejando un camino de piel lesionada y gotas de sangre.

Eiji termina por entregarse completamente a la voluntad del rubio, quien más rápido de lo esperado, anula el lazo que los unía.

El omega gime y retuerce su cuerpo, presiona la herida con ambas manos y comienza a llorar a causa del gran dolor que siente. Dolor que no es solo físico ya que puede sentir cómo la última hebra de conexión se rompe como la cuerda de una guitarra, haciendo eco en su alma y dañando para siempre a su omega interno quien se desmorona ante la abrupta cancelación de su primer y único lazo.

Eiji jadea sin control intentando respirar apropiadamente. Sus pulmones se llenan de aire y un golpe adrenalínico se apodera de su cuerpo. El omega se pone de pie, aún mareado y fuera de sí. El sudor cae en gotas por su espalda y cabello, se encuentra eufórico y solo se tambalea hasta que logra entrar al baño. El último atisbo de razón lo lleva a querer lavar su rostro con agua fría y volver en sí, sin embargo, cae inconciente cuando da el primer paso dentro del cuarto de baño.

***

El sol golpea su piel, el calor se siente grato y la brisa del mar deja una película de sal en su cuerpo.

Desde hace años que Eiji no sentía en sus manos y pies la sensación de los pequeños granos de la arena.

En el aire se siente el olor del mar, llega el sonido de las gaviotas y puede escuchar las olas romper entre las rocas a lo lejos.

Un sombrero hecho de hojas desconocidas cubre su cabeza del sol.

Se encuentra solo con el mar.

El pelinegro agarra en su mano un puñado de arena y se divierte al notar la gran plétora de minerales y colores que hay en ella. Es divertido revisar cada uno de los diminutos granitos que se escapan entre sus dedos y verlos perderse otra vez junto a los otros.

Eiji juega con la arena mientras estira sus piernas y disfruta del agradable sol. Inesperadamente, siente una mano apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y deja escapar toda la arena de las manos al dar un respingo. Voltea y encuentra a un niño junto a él, seguro no tiene más de dos años, ya que su estatura y complexión lo denotan, pero su rostro se ve borroso. No puede distinguir ni siquiera sus ojos o cualquier otro rasgo. Solo ve las puntas de su cabello —igual de negro que el de él— brillar bajo los rayos del sol.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta confundido, pero no recibe respuesta.

El pequeño camina tambaleándose sobre la arena y pasa a un lado del omega. Eiji se da cuenta que a un lado hay baldes, palas y rastrillos con colores brillantes que parecen ser del niño. Este se acerca a ellos y toma un balde celeste. Se aproxima a la orilla del mar para sacar agua.

—¡Te cuidado! —advierte Eiji a unos siete u ocho metros de distancia. Las olas son fieras y rompen en la orilla con cólera.

El pequeño no lo escucha gracias al sonido de las olas y se adentra más cuando el oleaje retrocede.

—¡Vuelve! —Eiji se pone de pie rápidamente para alcanzar al niño pero sus pies se hunden en la arena sin dejarlo avanzar.

El omega cae con ambas piernas enterradas bajo la arena y sus manos tratan infructuosamente se alcanzar al niño que sigue entrando al mar.

—¡No! —grita cuando sus manos también son atrapadas por la arena dejándolo incapaz de salvar al pequeño.

Lo último que ve es cómo una gran ola envuelve el cuerpo del pequeño pelinegro y es arrastrado a la profundidad.

Eiji despierta bañado en sudor y respirando de manera errática. Se encuentra en el suelo con medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto de baño. Parpadea algunas veces para enfocar su visión y mente, aún no recuerda muy bien cómo es que llegó al suelo.

Un leve tirón de su piel en la nuca cuando voltea el rostro hace que el omega lleve una de sus manos a aquella zona. Por lejos de empapar sus dedos en sangre, Eiji siente en la punta de los dedos la aspereza de algunas costras en la herida.

Sus entrañas rechinan de hambre cuando se sienta lentamente y cierra los ojos para aminorar el mareo propio de haberse levantado rápido. Luego observa el suelo y ve un pequeño charco de sangre seca, su herida sangró hasta que por fin cicatrizó.

Logra ponerse de pie afirmándose de la barra metálica donde cuelga una toalla y ve su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo. Casi no se reconoce a sí mismo al ver a un chico en los huesos parado frente a él. Si no fuera porque el reflejo imita sus movimientos, habría creído que es otro el que se muestra en el espejo.

Abre el grifo del agua de la bañera y por primera vez en meses gira la perilla hacia el lado del agua caliente. El vapor comienza a llenar el baño y mete un pie al agua deleitándose con la calidez como si esta lo hubiese estado esperando con los brazos abiertos desde hace mucho.

Termina por meter su cuerpo hasta el cuello y jadea cuando el agua toca su herida. Se siente tan bien, tan agradable que podría dormirse siendo mecido por el calor del agua. Abre la botella de shampoo y lava su cabello, usa su jabón inhibidor de aromas de omega y jabona su cuerpo, incluso se atreve a jabonar las llagas que tiene por doquier sobre la piel. Ya no duelen, inclive se ven mejor y algunas casi han desaparecido.

El omega se termina de bañar y sale del agua. Seca con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo y busca en el clóset una bata esponjosa. Camina a la cocina usando sus pantuflas favoritas y comienza a hurgar en los cajones alguna comida instantánea que pueda tener. El hambre que siente es tan voraz que no quiere gastar tiempo en cocinar, menos ahora que se siente con tanta energía.

Encuentra la última sopa de fideos y luego de echarle agua caliente cierra el recipiente con la tapa del mismo y le deja un tenedor encima. Ya no recuerda dónde tiene los palillos.

Mientras espera la sopa, el omega aprovecha los minutos para contactar a sus padres. No quiere alarmarlos ni nada, solo les habló pensando en lo peor luego de la anulación del lazo, sin embargo, parece que todo marcha en orden y mejor de lo esperado. Teclea un mensaje rápido donde les informa que está bien y que no vengan a verlo porque necesita tiempo a solas para descansar antes de volver a la universidad y al trabajo.

Guarda el aparato en uno de los grandes bolsillos de la bata y toma entre sus manos el recipiente de la sopa instantánea. Se relame los labios al percibir el exquisito aroma que emana como vapor de la tapa entrecerrada y camina a la sala de estar.

Una silueta negra aparece en un rincón de la pequeña sala y el flash de una cámara lo hace soltar el recipiente ante el susto. Los fideos y el agua caliente se desparraman en el suelo, manchan sus pantuflas y el líquido salpica gran parte su bata.

Las alucinaciones con Hunter han vuelto.

***

Los días posteriores a la ruptura empeoran con cada día nuevo que transcurre. Aunque Eiji ahora puede comer casi de manera normal, aún le es imposible salir de su departamento para comprar comida y ha estado consumiendo los pocos alimentos enlatados que le quedan. Ha aumentado de peso, sin embargo, aún se ve desnutrido y es que ahora su mente es la que se ha encargado de no dejarlo en paz.

Tiene pesadillas en las que sus padres lo echan de casa, donde Hunter aparece a su espalda u otras donde Sing se entera de lo sucedido con Ash.

Físicamente tampoco se siente bien. Estos días a sentido mucho malestar estomacal y dolores agudos en la zona baja del vientre. Posiblemente repercusiones de un lazo roto.

Hay días en los que simplemente no puede levantarse de la cama y solo va al baño o busca alguna fruta a medio pudrirse en la cocina para poder comer.

Por otra parte, heridas en su cuerpo y nuca han cicatrizado por completo y ya no duelen. Las costras de la mordedura han avanzado de buena manera gracias a que el omega aplica ungüento todos los días. En un par de meses las costras se despegarán y su cuello volverá a la normalidad.

Eiji le teme a la noche y a dormir. Ha intentado no hacerlo en los últimos días pero siempre termina por caer dormido. Aunque solo duerma un par de horas al día, las pesadillas siempre lo atacan.

Ha encontrado varios sobres de café instantáneo en la despensa y se los prepara cada vez que siente que se dormirá. Sus ojeras crecieron, sus ojos permanecen rojos e irritados y ha dejado de bañarse con agua tibia o sino se duerme en la bañera. El agua fría lo mantiene temblando y sin pegar pestaña por algunas horas.

Las alucinaciones tampoco se han apiadado de su deplorable estado. Regularmente ve a Sing, a Ash, a sus padres y como siempre, a Hunter.

Cada uno lo martiriza a su propia manera.

Sing se encarga de llorar y reprocharle la forma en la que lo fue infiel. Lo culpa de irresponsable consigo mismo y le saca en cara que ahora sin un título universitario y sin trabajo, ningún alfa lo querrá. Mucho menos cuando ya tiene un lazo roto en su historial, que él se encargará de divulgar.

Al alfa rubio lo mira con lástima y lo ataca con hirientes palabras.

—Mírate, Eiji —suspira con asco en la cara—. Mira en lo que tú mismo te has convertido. Me alegra haber roto ese molesto lazo contigo, me das asco.

Ash se queda estático mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño hasta que desaparece lentamente.

Sus padres no dejan de hablar de la buena vida de la que habrían gozado si él no hubiese sido un omega o peor, si no hubiese nacido. Eiji siempre ve las alucinaciones de sus padres vestidos con ropa cara, mostrándole lo afortunados que no fueron debido a su existencia.

—Perdón —solloza Eiji ocultando su rostro entre las sábanas—. Perdón por todo, solo váyanse y déjenme solo.

El omega ha comenzado a confundir las alucinaciones con la realidad. Hay veces en que no puede diferenciar cuándo se trata de una de ellas y cuando no. Se ven tan reales que haces cree que puede tocarlas.

—Nos iremos cuando te des cuenta de lo patético que eres, cariño —responde su madre mientras observa su habitación—. Vives en un chiquero. —ríe.

Quizá la peor de las alucinaciones es Hunter. El alfa se acerca a él, lo toca y le habla al oído tan cerca que eriza la piel del omega. De todos, Hunter es el que siente más como real.

El alfa aparece de la nada solo para asustarlo y reírse de él a la vez que saca su teléfono celular y toma fotografías de todo su cuerpo.

—Antes eras tan lindo —jadea con pesar mientras sonríe con burla—. Ahora te vez horrible, pero no te preocupes, siempre encontraré alguien que pague bien por tus fotos.

Hunter se pasea por toda la orilla de su cama, juzgándolo con la mirada y tomando algunas fotografías. El brillo del flash se impregna en la mirada de Eiji y no lo deja ver con claridad, solo ve el brillo pegado en sus ojos a donde quiera que mire, incluso si los cierra el flash sigue ahí.

—Vete —suplica el omega haciéndose un bollo sobre la cama. Quiere que todos lo dejen en paz y que se vayan de una vez. No soporta seguir viéndolos y escuchando sus burlas.

—No puedo irme, Eiji.

—¿Por qué? —jadea apretando los párpados, no quiere abrirlos y ver al alfa.

—¿Quién más te dirá lo que piensas de ti mismo?

Los dolores en su vientre aumentan al punto de hacer al omega abrir los ojos y abrazar su cuerpo. Puede escuchar las carcajadas del alfa y como se unen una a una las risas de Ash, Sing y sus padres. Sus sonrisas giran a su alrededor y las carcajadas no lo dejan pensar con claridad, no puede escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Está atrapado entre personas que no se encuentran allí, pero no es capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

El malestar aumenta y solo puede gritar cuando sus entrañas se contraen y tuercen en su interior como si formaran nudos y los apretaran hasta romperse.

Eiji rueda sobre la cama hasta que cae al suelo. Se golpea la cabeza y sus caderas, pero el dolor no se compara con el que siente en el vientre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el omega se arrastra por la habitación. Apenas puede mover las extremidades y parece que el dolor se agudiza con cada esfuerzo que realiza.

Las sombras de las alucinaciones siguen ahí, ahora riendo más fuerte que nunca ante al mediocre espectáculo que el omega les regala a sus pies.

***

Ash se baja de la estación de metro y comienza a correr. Jamás pensó que Eiji viviría tan lejos y en otra ciudad. Por suerte el viaje en metro ha acortado el tiempo y la distancia, ya que en bus se habría demorado más de una hora en llegar. Ahora solo debe dar con el edificio del omega.

Aunque la dirección que le entregó Toshiki está claramente escrita, el alfa no conoce las calles de aquella ciudad y no sabe por dónde comenzar.

Se detiene cuando llega al centro de la ciudad y saca su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. En el aparato ingresa la dirección en Google Maps y un globo rojo y puntiagudo aparece justo sobre el edificio de Eiji. Se encuentra a cinco calles de distancia y si es lo suficientemente rápido corriendo, llegará mucho más rápido que un taxi. El tráfico se ve repleto y el sonido de las bocinas solo le hacen creer que correr es la manera más rápida de llegar junto al omega.

El alfa intenta correr entre la multitud de personas. Algunas se atraviesan en su camino y solo las hace a un lado o las golpea con el hombro sin disculparse. Escucha a lo lejos algunas groserías de parte de alfas a quienes empujó, no obstante, ni siquiera piensa en detenerse y responder.

El rubio sale luego de algunos minutos a una calle algo más vacía. Aunque se aleja del edificio de Eiji, así puede correr sin tener que zigzaguear cada vez que se ve rodeado de gente caminando en todas direcciones.

Toma aire e inicia su carrera lamentando haber elegido tenis converse en la mañana en vez de unos deportivos. La plata de sus pies ya duele y apenas lleva un par de minutos corriendo.

Según la aplicación del celular, el edificio se encuentra a dos calles de distancia, de hecho el rubio puede divisar el lugar y acelera el paso. Su corazón late y su respiración se entrecorta de tan solo pensar en reencontrarse con el omega. Toshiki se veía preocupado y esa preocupación pasó a Ash al momento de recibir en sus manos el pequeño papel con la dirección de Eiji.

Ash jadea y se detiene frente al edificio, dobla la columna hacia adelante y lleva las manos a sus rodillas mientras intenta recomponerse de la carrera. Quizá si hubiese seguido entrenando con Eiji podría haber corrido mucho más rápido y sin agotarse.

El lugar es como el antiguo hogar del omega; un edificio de arquitectura vieja, pintura desprendiéndose en cáscaras desde las paredes y balcones estrechos.

El rubio entra, hay solo un guardia pero lo saluda amablemente al verlo. Parece que no llevan registro de quienes entran y salen del lugar.

Ash hace ingreso al viejo elevador que parece sacado de alguna película antigua y presiona el botón con el número ocho. Una reja de metal se cierra y comienza a subir lentamente. El alfa mueve una pierna sin darse cuenta debido a la ansiedad que le genera la lentitud del elevador, tal vez habría llegado más rápido si subía las escaleras. Pone una mano sobre su pecho para sentir el latido de su corazón y se da cuenta de que no habría logrado llegar al octavo piso si subía a pie, está agotadísimo.

Por fin llega y apenas se abre un espacio suficiente en la reja metálica, sale disparado buscando el número del apartamento del omega. Los pasillos carecen de luz y debe agudizar su vista para buscar los números tallados en las puertas.

Un tapete conocido para él llama su atención. Es el tapete que Eiji usaba en su antiguo edificio. Se acerca a él y verifica el número en la puerta. Es el ochocientos doce, el número escrito en el post-it amarillo. Con determinación levanta el tapete para revisar el reverso y encontrar la llave de la puerta, sin embargo, el bolsillo hecho por Eiji se encuentra vacío.

El alfa golpea la puerta y grita el nombre del omega. No le importa que hayan otras familia viviendo en ese piso.

—¡Eiji! —Vuelve a gritar y golpea la puerta con más fuerza.

No hay respuesta.

Algunas personas abren las puertas de sus departamentos para observar todo el ruido que el alfa hace. Algunos murmuran y otros están a punto de llamar el novecientos once.

El alfa rubio ignora las miradas de temor, retrocede un par de pasos y sin pensarlo demasiado, se impulsa con el lado derecho del cuerpo hacia la puerta. Esta cede ante la potencia del golpe se abre al soltarse de las bisagras incrustadas en la pared.

Ash cae junto con la puerta.

Los vecinos del piso comienzan a gritar desesperados ante el ladrón que derribó una puerta.

El rubio se pone de pie rápidamente y se dirige hacia lo que parece ser la habitación de Eiji. El lugar se encuentra en penumbra y algo desordenado, no parece que el pelinegro viva allí.

Ash se asoma por la puerta y un hilo de sangre en el suelo lo hace entrar a toda prisa. Eiji está de espaldas en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Su cuerpo solo cubierto por una playera sucia y un short viejo. El alfa puede ver los bordes puntiagudos en sus hombros, rodillas y codos, denotando lo flaco que se encuentra ya que sus huesos sobresalen.

Eiji permanece con los ojos clavados al techo, balbuceando inentendibles palabras.

—¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —les grita a los chismosos vecinos quienes han comenzado a entrar al apartamento.

El alfa se arroja hacia Eiji, lo levanta de las axilas y lo abraza en el suelo.

—Ash... —susurra.

—Eiji, lo siento. Lo siento... Eiji... —el rubio abraza el delgado cuerpo del omega y siente en sus brazos lo demacrado que está.

—Ash... él me lo dijo.

—¿D-de qué hablas, Eiji? —pregunta Ash desconcertado y aleja un poco a Eiji para ver su rostro.

—Él me dijo que viviera por ambos, que sea feliz. Se los dijo a ustedes, tú estabas ahí.

El corazón del alfa se rompe al escuchar las disparatadas palabras sin sentido de Eiji. En el rostro del omega se dibuja una terrorífica sonrisa.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Eiji. —Ash acuna el rostro del pelinegro en una de sus manos y sus ojos botan un par de lágrimas ante el estado de su amigo.

—Pero él quiere que sea feliz —responde sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—No hay nadie mas aquí, estás solo. ¿Quién te dice esas cosas, Eiji? —gimotea y abraza más fuerte al pelinegro, apoyando la cabeza con la del contrario.

—Mi hijo.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Eiji es internado de urgencia en el hospital más cercano a su domicilio. El omega entra a pabellón para ser sometido a cirugía, su estado es grave y su vida pende de un hilo.

Al hospital han llegado los padres del pelinegro. Junto con Ash llevan esperando cuatro horas fuera de la sala de operaciones. El alfa rubio decide hablar con ellos a cerca de todo lo ocurrido para que Eiji terminara en aquella situación.

Los tres caminan al pasillo junto al pabellón. Ash comienza su relato y el rostro de la beta y el alfa se torna aún más triste y sombrío. Toshiki entiende a la perfección aquellas duras y difíciles palabras, él pasó por lo mismo hace años, pero con la diferencia de que jamás pudo romper el lazo porque su esposa es una beta y no puede marcarla.

Toshiki ha mantenido por años el lazo con otro omega con quien gracias a su celo, tuvo a una hija. Toshiki ama a su esposa, pero desde el incidente con el omega —quien antes era su amigo— las cosas nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo. El alfa aceptó parte de la culpa, responsabilidad de la niña y que no buscaría a otro omega para romper el lazo o sería una cadena interminable de desdicha. Su mujer solo aceptó en silencio y sin quejarse las condiciones que propuso en las cuales visitaría a su hija dos veces al mes y evitaría cualquier contacto amoroso con el omega.

Ash termina de hablar con un nudo en la garganta, siente como si cada una de las palabras que dijo le perforara el corazón gracias a la culpa. El rubio sabe que cometió un error, sabe que fue egoísta al solo pensar en su propio futuro, en asegurarse la vida que ya tenía y en dejar de lado a quien se supone que es su mejor amigo. Puso en una balanza sus vidas y claramente en ese entonces esta se cargó hacia su lado.

Quizá si hubiesen hecho las cosas de otra manera nada de esto habría pasado.

Los padres de Eiji aguardan en silencio, cada uno sentado al lado del otro mientras procesan las palabras que Ash dijo. A fin de cuentas la ruptura del lazo desembocó en lo que ahora están viviendo.

Suaves pisadas llaman la atención de los tres; se trata del médico cirujano que estaba operando a Eiji. Se ve cansado, apenas puede bajarse el tapabocas del rostro y con esfuerzo se saca de a uno los guantes médicos.

Los tres familiares del omega se acercan rápidamente al joven beta.

—¿Ustedes son la familia de Eiji Okumura? —pregunta al verse rodeado.

—Sí, señor —responde el alfa mayor.

El médico suspira y levanta la mirada como buscando en un viejo baúl las palabras ideales que ha usado un millón de veces para decir el estado en el que se encuentra Eiji.

—El omega, —comienza—, llegó a pabellón en estado crítico debido a que dentro de su útero traía consigo un feto que yacía muerto desde hace aproximadamente una semana.

El rostro de los presentes palidece.

—Sabemos que ha sufrido las consecuencias de un lazo roto y no hay duda alguna que esa es la causa del deceso del feto. Con respecto a las semanas de gestación y tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontró, no podemos determinar con exactitud las semanas, pero varían entre doce y catorce.

Ash comienza a sudar frío y se siente mareado de repente. El hijo que Eiji perdió podría haber sido suyo, no obstante, también cabe la posibilidad de que fuera de Sing. Al no existir una certeza sobre las semanas de gestación, también existe una incógnita con respecto al progenitor.

—Ok, ahora llegamos a lo más complicado del tema. Un omega que sufre la ruptura de un lazo mientras se encuentra embarazado, desencadena en una serie de problemas no solo físicos, sino también sicológicos. En este caso los problemas físicos más graves derivaron en una histerectomía o para que puedan entenderme mejor... extirpamos el útero de Eiji.

Cada frase del doctor se clava como estacas en los corazones de los tres presentes.

—Deben entender que otro embarazo sería fatal para Eiji. Su útero resultó muy dañado producto del tiempo en el que el feto permaneció inerte en él.

—Lo entendemos... Muchas gracias por su trabajo —responde la beta con voz monótona y hace una reverencia.

El rubio se aleja del doctor, retrocede lentamente sin importar chocar con quienes estén a su espalda. Recibe miradas de dolor de parte de los padres de Eiji.

Ash corre cuando se aleja lo suficiente del pasillo del hospital y se encierra en el primer baño que aparece en su campo de visión. Por suerte no hay personas en él y puede desahogarse a su antojo.

Se aproxima al lavado y ve su rostro en el espejo; odia ver la cara de quien arruinó la vida de Eiji. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y uno de sus puños impacta con el espejo. Los fragmentos se incrustan en la piel e hilos de sangre comienzan a escurrir por entre las heridas. El alfa jadea y quita con lentitud la mano desde el espejo haciendo caer pedazos de este manchados con sangre al lavado.

Ash mira su mano ensangrentada sin sentir realmente dolor en ella, su propia culpa no le permite percibir el dolor físico que en ese momento se provoca. Al baño ha entrado Toshiki, es obvio que lo ha seguido hasta ahí.

—No es necesario seguir culpándose, Ash —dice.

—Pero, arruiné la vida de Eiji... y tal vez maté a mi propio hij...

—Lava esa mano y vamos a que te curen —interrumpe—. Necesitamos ser fuertes por Eiji —suspira—. Y no eres el único culpable de todo esto.

Ash lava su mano y la envuelve en papel higiénico. Ambos alfas caminan a la sala de emergencias para que se encarguen del rubio.

Toshiki comprende cada una de las emociones de Ash. Él también se ha sentido culpable por años, desde que tuvo su primer celo con un omega mientras era padre y hombre de familia, hasta que en un arranque de ira terminó lastimando a su hijo.

Cuántas veces ha querido retroceder el tiempo y evitar cada uno de sus errores. Quizá Eiji no estaría aquí y ahora en un hospital si tan solo hubiese dejado de lado su orgullo, si tan solo se hubiese tragado la vergüenza de volver a ver a su hijo, quizá nada de esto habría ocurrido.

El alfa sacude la cabeza, nada positivo sacará de las lamentaciones y ahora lo que de verdad importa es el presente de Eiji. El omega ha salido del estado crítico, sin embargo, nada saben sobre su estado mental.

Ash solo comentó que Eiji hablaba incoherencias cuando lo encontró.

Toshiki ruega que solo haya sido producto del shock del momento.

La mano derecha de Ash es curada y vendada. Solo fueron heridas superficiales y nada profundo, así que solo basta con vendajes y algunas medicinas para el dolor.

El rubio camina con pesadumbre hasta el área del hospital donde se encuentra Eiji. Cada paso se siente tan pesado como el dolor y la culpa que lo carcome. Tan solo imaginar que el omega haya estado embarazado le hace añicos cada parte de su corazón. Aún no puede asimilarlo, aún quiere creer que nada de esto es cierto y que pronto despertará en brazos de Puff y seguirán tan felices como lo habían sido.

«Mi hijo»

A su mente llegan las fugases palabras del omega.

El sonido del tono de llamada de su celular lo despega de sus pensamientos y lo trae a la realidad. Saca el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y mira la pantalla; Puff lo llama.

Corta la llamada. Simplemente no puede hablar con ella o su mundo se caerá en pedazos, solo quiere distender el momento en el que deba contarle todo, porque aún no está preparado para romper el corazón de la omega. Mientras pueda estirar el tiempo y evitar llegar a ese inminente futuro, podrá respirar con algo más de alivio.

El par de alfas llega al lugar donde se encuentra Eiji. Afuera de la habitación está su madre sentada con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, orando. Levanta la mirada para ver quién se ha acercado a ella y luego vuelve a concentrarse en su oración cuando reconoce de quienes se trata.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, la mujer habla:

—Dijeron que desde mañana podemos ver a Eiji —avisa poniéndose de pie.

Su rostro se mantiene serio y no mira a Ash cuando camina por su lado. Toshiki la sigue y se despide del alfa menor asintiendo con la cabeza.

Es evidente que la beta no se siente cómoda con la presencia de Ash y posiblemente lo culpe de lo sucedido o solo intenta que sus emociones no se apoderen de su razón.

***

Al día siguiente, Eiji despierta y solo se permite el ingreso de sus padres a la habitación en la que se encuentra.

Conectado a mangueras y aún sedado por los medicamentos, el omega comienza a entender dónde se encuentra. Gracias a gestos y parpadeos logra comunicarse con el médico a cargo de su estado. Hablar lo cansa y marea, como si tuviera que poner toda su fuerza en ello.

La ruptura del lazo fue tan degradante para él que es diagnosticado para ser ingresado por seis meses a un centro de salud mental. Allí podrá ingresar a terapias y con la ayuda de medicamentos, logrará volver a su vida normal si todo marcha en orden.

Los momentos en que Eiji despierta son breves, luego de comunicarse algunos minutos, cae dormido de inmediato. Esto se debe a que su omega interno busca la manera de mantenerlo descansando y sin alteraciones importantes. Sin embargo, no podrá evitar que se entere que su útero ha sido extirpado y su médico ha decidido contarle todo lo antes posible, para que tenga más tiempo antes de la internación al centro de salud mental para procesar la información.

Es así como al octavo día después de la operación y cuando Eiji ya puede sentarse y hablar sin cansarse demasiado, es que se entera de su estado.

Aunque sentía su cuerpo extraño luego de despertar y su vientre dolía, aquella sorpresa lo encontró desprevenido.

El pelinegro suspira, cierra los ojos y traga saliva mientras un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas hasta caer a las sábanas blancas que cubren su cuerpo.

Si tan solo la historia hubiese sido distinta ahora él estaría embarazado. No quiere imaginar que el pequeño era hijo de Ash, de hecho se siente mejor el imaginar el rostro de felicidad que Sing le habría regalado al enterarse que iban a ser padres. Está seguro que el alfa sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque todo se hubiese complicado en sus vidas siendo tan jóvenes, pero saldrían adelante como fuera.

Solo ha recibido visitas de su madre. Sabe que su papá espera afuera hasta que él acepte verlo, pero aún no se siente preparado, mucho menos para ver a Ash o a Sing.

No culpa a Ash de lo sucedido, él mismo se buscó todo lo que ha ocurrido. Si no hubiese olvidado sus medicamentos, ahora todo sería diferente. Sin embargo, el alfa rubio debía continuar con su vida, sus proyectos y todo con lo que ha soñado desde hace años incluso si debía pasar por sobre él, como lo hizo. Quizá él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, ¿quién sabe?

Su mente no se encuentra en el mejor estado posible como para lidiar con más problemas, pero sabe que es mejor enterarse de su estado lo antes posible que haber evadido la realidad por más tiempo.

Perder un hijo, no volver a tener uno.

Su mente se hace un caos que quiere evitar, no obstante, sigue creciendo hasta parecer acabar por consumirlo.

Una enfermera entra a su habitación y lo distrae de sus pensamientos. Ha llegado la hora de partir al centro de salud mental en el que deberá vivir por seis meses hasta que su mente vuelva a la normalidad.

En silla de ruedas, el omega es llevado a la ambulancia que lo llevará hacia su nuevo hogar temporal. Durante todo el viaje Eiji no habla ni se mueve. Sabe que está siendo tratado como un paciente loco.

Por esto es que el manicomio —como se llama realmente el centro de salud mental— se especializa en omegas con trastornos mentales derivados de lazos rotos. La gran mayoría de estos omegas ha perdido el juicio y no se encuentran en condiciones de vivir en la sociedad.

La ambulancia se detiene luego de una hora de viaje y Eiji baja del vehículo con la ayuda de un par de enfermeros quienes lo sientan en la silla de ruedas.

La entrada del lugar se ve lúgubre y sin vida. Paredes grises y una puerta en madera oscura solo le quitan la vida. La letra griega omega adorna la cima del umbral de la gran puerta.

Las ruedas de la silla suenan con cada vuelta en el piso. Adentro el lugar no es mucho mejor. La pintura blanca de las paredes está vieja y sucia, manchas de humedad la adornan y cáscaras de la misma se salen por doquier.

Es similar a una prisión.

Llegan a la oficina del doctor encargado del centro y dejan a Eiji en la sala de espera. Más tarde regresarán por la silla.

Es cuando los enfermeros se retiran que el pelinegro puede por fin divisar a algunos omegas internos paseándose por el lugar. Todos visten un suéter de hilo holgado en color blanco con cuello de tortuga y pantalones de tela del mismo color. Eiji supone que el diseño del suéter sirve para cubrir sus nucas.

Algunos omegas entran a la sala de espera, se sientan cerca de Eiji, lo miran con expresión extraña y luego se paran para volver a irse sin dejar de mirarlo, incluso si chocan con la pared.

El pelinegro se encoge en su silla atemorizado ante el resto de omegas que se pasean por los pasillos y la sala, sus rostros y ojos parecen desorbitados e idos.

Pronto, un hombre de cabello cano, ojos oscuros y estatura sorprendente aparece en el pasillo. Viste la clásica vestimenta de doctor y lleva una carpeta en las manos. Un gafete enganchado en su lado izquierdo del pecho anuncia su nombre.

—Hola, Eiji —se presenta—. Mi nombre es Robert Smith y soy el doctor a cargo de este lugar —habla con lentitud mientras se inclina hacia el cuerpo del omega.

Eiji tiene la impresión de que el doctor le habla a alguien que apenas puede entender su idioma o simplemente lo está tratando como un tonto.

—O-ok —tartamudea al ver cada vez más cerca al doctor.

Una mano pesada sobre su cabeza revuelve sus cabellos y una sonrisa de dientes blancos se dibuja frente a sus ojos.

—Sé que mejorarás, no te preocupes —sonríe y deja de desordenar el cabello del omega para deslizar la mano por el cuello hasta su hombro—. Lo prometo.

El pelinegro dirige su mira a la mano sobre su hombro y Robert la retira al instante sin deshacer la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ahora vendrán por ti —anuncia y se aleja de la sala de espera.

Eiji lo sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece por completo y deja de escuchar sus pasos. El hombre de complexión gruesa y estatura aterradora le ha causado cierto resquemor que prefiere evitar.

Pronto llegan dos enfermeros del lugar y arrastran sin cuidado la silla de Eiji por los pasillos. El pelinegro aprovecha de ver con detenimiento el recinto y darse cuenta de lo mal cuidado que se encuentra, sin embargo, un espacio verde se lleva la atención de sus ojos. Desde un ventanal puede observar un gran patio y algunas mariposas revoloteando sobre flores blancas. Quizá sea el lugar más limpio y lindo de todo el centro.

Una pared bloquea su visión cuando comienza a entrar en un oscuro pasillo y se detienen frente a una puerta con una pequeña ventana a la altura del rostro de quienes se encuentran de pie. Los enfermeros la abre y entran la silla de ruedas para luego irse sin decir nada.

Eiji observa su habitación, es pequeña, ni siquiera cabe la silla de ruedas y deberá dejarla fuera o no podrá caminar dentro. Una cama y una mesita de noche es todo lo que cabe en ella. Sobre la cama se encuentran mudas perfectamente dobladas de ropa y zapatos, los mismos que usan los otros omegas internos.

El pelinegro usa la fuerza de sus brazos para ponerse de pie y empuja la silla fuera de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta. No hay manera de cubrir la ventana en la puerta, así que opta por cambiarse de ropa a toda velocidad temiendo que alguien lo quiera observar a través del vidrio.

La ropa se siente cómoda debido a lo holgada que es, incluso la tela del cuello alto no aprieta para nada su nuca. Se sienta en la cama para ponerse los zapatos y ordena y dobla la ropa con la que salió del hospital. Se queda quieto y sin saber qué más hacer. Después de diez minutos, decide salir de la habitación para conocer el lugar y buscar el patio. Camina algunos metros algo desorientado y evitando hacer contacto visual con el resto de omegas, hasta que por fin da con el pasillo de ventanales enormes. Desde ellos puede apreciar el patio trasero en todo su esplendor.

Hay árboles, mucho césped, flores y bancas de cemento para sentarse a tomar el sol o ver a las aves que bajan para buscar migajas de pan entre la hierba.

Eiji se queda de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta observando lo único que parece darle algo de vida en ese momento.

Él no pertenece a este lugar, él no está loco, solo colapsó y sus emociones le jugaron una mala pasada. Tuvo alucinaciones y soñó con un hijo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir. Y aunque todo suena abrumador, está dispuesto a superarlo y a seguir adelante y sabe que gracias a la ayuda de profesionales lo hará si él pone de su parte también, y está dispuesto.

Los omegas se pasean por el patio, caminando sin dirección o simplemente se quedan quietos y miran al cielo como en busca de su propia vida. Solo respiran y se mueven, pocos parecen conscientes de sus propias existencias. Eiji prefiere no pensar en qué cosas tuvieron que vivir para terminar en tan deplorable estado, tal vez él podría haber acabado así.

El pelinegro retrocede y vuelve a su habitación, aún se siente atareado y necesita tiempo a solas antes de comenzar a socializar o la terapia.

***

Una semana en el centro de salud mental ha transcurrido.

Las terapias son en su mayoría individuales, sin embargo, otras las realizan en grupos de a cinco.

Eiji ha aprendido las diferentes realidades de los otros omegas que habitan allí. La mayoría sufrió una ruptura de lazo debido a una infidelidad y aquello los dejó en estados mucho peores que él. De hecho, llegó a sentirse afortunado de su propia realidad cuando escuchó al resto. Cada omega es un mundo diferente y cada uno no termina por sorprenderlo.

Hablar sobre lo ocurrido no es fácil para Eiji. Recordar una y otra vez cada uno de los acontecimientos de su vida hasta ese punto se siente como abrirle las puertas a una gran cascada que esperaba por precipitar.

Las terapias a solas siempre se llevan a cabo con el doctor Robert en su oficina. El psiquiatra ha dejado de hablarle como si se tratara de un bebé y parece notar que él no tiene problemas para comunicarse con el resto. Sin embargo, la cercanía que cada día acorta Robert entre ellos lo sigue incomodando.

El beta lo observa con detenimiento y ojos profundos, recordándole a un animal listo para cazar a su presa.

Eiji niega con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. El estrés y las terapias mantienen sus emociones a flor de piel durante todo el día. Hoy no puede seguir con aquellos pensamientos, después de todo hoy accede a recibir las primeras visitas desde que llegó al centro.

Hoy lo visitará su madre.

Y la tan esperada hora de las visitas llega y Eiji se dirige a la sala indicada para ello. Ahí espera sentado en una silla plástica a su madre. En la sala solo hay otros dos omegas junto a sus familias.

La beta abre la puerta y le sonríe al pelinegro cuando lo ve. Eiji responde con otra sonrisa tímida que se esfuma al momento de ver quién entra detrás de su madre.

El alfa entra lentamente y no dirige la mirada hacia Eiji, solo camina siguiendo a su esposa desde atrás.

—Cariño —habla la beta y abraza a Eiji al inclinar su cuerpo cuando llega frente a él—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

El omega corresponde el abrazo, realmente ha extrañado a su madre y se lo demuestra, no obstante, no puede dejar de mirar al alfa.

—También te extrañé —responde.

Su madre toma una silla y la acerca al pelinegro hasta quedar cara a cara. La mujer cambia su expresión y toma entre sus manos las manos de Eiji que descansan sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Eiji? —Sus ojos se humedecen cuando termina la pregunta.

—No quería ser una carga más para ustedes.

Aquellas palabras hacen al alfa dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro.

—Eiji... —jadea y traga en seco—. Perdón, perdón por todo lo que hice aquella vez. No pude volver a mirarte a la cara desde ese día...

—Yo... —Sus palabras se cortan de la nada. Tiene tanto que decir que todas las palabras se amontonan en su boca y nada sale de ella. Otra vez las lágrimas son las únicas capaces de describir lo que siente.

No sabe si «perdón» es la palabra que tanto ha esperado escuchar de su padre, no está seguro si verlo arrepentido lo llena. Pero no puede evitar sentir felicidad cuando su padre se inclina y besa su frente como lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño y aún no conocían su segundo género. Un beso que sin saberlo, ha esperado desde hace años.

No existen palabras que puedan ser expresadas en ese momento y que logren demostrar lo que atraviesan sus corazones y es que es irónico que teniendo tanto que decir, las palabras no sean necesarias.

Pronto las sonrisas vuelven a sus bocas, las lágrimas son secadas con mangas de suéteres y los abrazos se hacen parte de ellos como si cada uno de ellos reparara todo el dolor que sus corazones han guardado.

—Eiji, nosotros hablamos con el rector de tu universidad y él accedió a que puedas retomar la tesis una vez que seas dado de alta —le cuenta su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! —El omega habla tan fuerte que llama la atención de las otras familias y enseguida cubre su boca con ambas manos y se disculpa—. No lo puedo creer... —chilla de emoción—. Creí que perdería todos esos años de universidad.

El omega deja de hablar para lograr calmar su respiración. En verdad se siente emocionado de volver a retomar su vida y poder seguir trabajando en su tesis. El sueño de ser profesor se había esfumado el día que su celo inició, sin embargo, sus padres lo comienzan a hacer tan real y tangible que cree que los sueños sí pueden cumplirse.

—¡Gracias! —murmura lo más bajo posible y abraza a ambos padres.

Cada segundo junto a ellos lo llena con la esperanza de volver pronto a casa, retomar su vida y seguir adelante así como el niño de sus sueños le pidió que hiciera. Que viviera por ambos.

Eiji tiene en claro que aquel niño solo fue un producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, siente muy reales sus palabras. Quizá su subconsciente y sus propios deseos se materializaron de esa manera para hacerlo entender que no todo estaba perdido.

***

Las alucinaciones han acabado y las pesadillas cada vez son menos recurrentes. Ahora con dos semanas en el centro, Eiji siente cada vez más cerca el momento cuando sea dado de alta. Tampoco quiere confiarse y creer que saldrá de ahí completamente sano, claro que no, él seguirá sus tratamientos con sicólogo semanal hasta que sienta realmente que se encuentra bien.

Ha comenzado a planificar su futuro. No quiere creer que todo volverá a la normalidad porque ya no es un niño que cree en cuentos de hadas. Cometió un error con su mejor amigo y ya no sabe si podrían volver a crear la relación de amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, aunque prefiere pensar que sí. Quizá sea difícil, quizá no resulte, pero sinceramente quiere volver a compartir con Ash como lo hacía hace tan solo algunos meses atrás.

No está seguro que el alfa quiera lo mismo, de hecho tampoco se siente preparado para verlo, pero con intentarlo no perderá ya más nada.

Sing es un punto aparte en su vida. Se siente culpable aún y miserable al pensar en lo que le hizo. El alfa merece a alguien que lo respete, a un omega fiel y que le dé el amor e hijos que él no pudo. Un omega de verdad y no uno defectuoso.

Eiji suspira y mira el cielo y las nubes que lo atraviesan. Está sentado en una de las bancas del patio mientras aprovecha algunos rayos de sol para calentar su cuerpo. De pronto, una figura delgada se para frente a él, tapándole el sol.

—Eres el omega que llegó hace dos semanas, ¿no es así?

El chico es de origen asiático, de finos y delicados rasgos junto con un cabello largo y de color ébano.

—A-ah... sí. ¿Quién eres? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor al omega frente a él.

El pelilargo se mueve y toma asiento a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Yut y todos aquí me conocen como Yut Mariposa —menciona—. Pero tú puedes llamarme Yut Mariposa.

—¿Mariposa? —Eiji se siente algo desorientado y confundido.

—Tengo que fingir que estoy loco para poder seguir aquí —murmura y baja la mirada hacia sus pies cubiertos por pantuflas blancas manchadas con tierra y césped.

—¿Y por qué quieres seguir aquí? —Eiji comienza a alejarse lentamente de su lugar. No quiere ser descortés, pero ya ha tenido demasiadas conversaciones extrañas con otros omegas y no desea una más.

—Porque afuera no hay nadie que espere por mí —suspira e inclina su cuerpo para meter los brazos bajo la banca hasta que saca lo que parece ser una red de insectos hecha con ramas, cinta adhesiva y tela de pantimedias.

—Pero... ¿te gusta este lugar?

—Llevo tres años... Eres bueno haciendo preguntas —acota mirando al pelinegro.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Eiji. El omega desvía la mirada y observa marcas de arañazos en la nuca de Yut. Aún con el cuello alto del suéter y su cabello cubriéndolo, puede distinguir las marcas.

—Oh, está bien. No me molesta.

El pelilargo revisa su red y comienza a ajustar algunas ramas sueltas y la tela.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado «por qué me pasa esto a mí»?

La pregunta sorprende a Eiji quien deja de hacerse a un lado aunque solo se haya movido un centímetro desde que comenzó a alejarse.

—Lo he hecho desde que supe que soy un omega —suspira recordando el momento en que escuchó la conversación entre sus padres a escondidas.

—¡Eres muy egocéntrico! —ríe—. Pero me agrada y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Puedes ser aún más egocéntrico si replanteas aquella pregunta —ofrece levantando y bajando ambas cejas

—N-no entiendo...

—Pronto lo harás. —Le guiña un ojo—. Solo debes obedecer, aguantar al viejo Robert, recibir el medicamento, ¡y podrás ver el cielo desde el infierno! —carcajea.

—¿Robert? —Se inquieta algo asustando por la risa del otro omega—. Él es el director del centro y hemos tenido buenas terapias —añade.

—Sí, sus terapias son buenas, pero aquí entre nos, —El omega se acerca al oído de Eiji y le susurra—, ¡es un sádico! Solo no te vayas a quejar, acepta el medicamento y todo saldrá bien —sonríe y se aleja del omega.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Eiji con nerviosismo.

—Ya lo sabrás —sonríe otra vez—. ¡Oh, mira eso! —El pelilargo se pone rápidamente de pie y apunta con el dedo índice a una mariposa anaranjada que se ve sobre una flor al final del patio—. ¡Es una mariposa monarca! Es raro verlas aquí en esta época del año.

Eiji se queda de piedra viendo como el otro omega corre en dirección a la mariposa, agacha su cuerpo y comienza a acechar a su presa con movimientos sigilosos hasta que levanta la red y la captura.

Yut agarra la malla con la mariposa y mete la mano hasta sacar el insecto entre sus dedos. La sostiene frente a sus ojos, como contemplando el hermoso patrón en sus alas y luego abre la boca y la come.

La respiración de Eiji se detiene al observar a Yut masticando la mariposa y luego tragarla como si se tratara de un aperitivo.

***

La terapia grupal termina, Eiji vuelve a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cada vez le es más fácil hablar sobre sus vicisitudes frente al grupo de omegas con los que ha trabajado durante tres semanas. Siente que ha hecho un avance muy grande el primer día en que llegó y lo llena de alegría ser consiente de su propio avance.

Se despide de sus compañeros y de la sicóloga y camina de regreso a su habitación. Esta semana vendrán sus padres de visita otra vez así que quiere descansar y relajarse hasta verlos otra vez. No puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso y ansioso al saber que vendrán a visitarlo, pero trata de calmarse cada vez que sus manos comienzan a temblar por la ansiedad.

Llega, quita sus zapatos y se pone la pijama blanca que debe usar cada día al acostarse. La prenda es similar a un camisón gigante. Es cómodo por lo menos y lo cubre del frío. El otoño ya ha comenzado y las temperaturas han bajando, de hecho, Yut Mariposa se lo menciona cada día ya que el flujo de mariposas ha disminuido.

Está mentalmente agotado, aunque contento. La terapia fue larga y sus compañeros contaron demasiados traumas que lo dejan cuestionándose la vida y prefiere descansar y dormir. Ya es de noche, así que es buena idea dormirse temprano para levantarse temprano al día siguiente y aprovechar el día completo.

Ahora que está listo para dormir, se recuesta bajo las cobijas de la cama y acomoda su cuerpo de lado, dándole la cara a la pared. A veces se queda mirando las manchas de humedad y el moho que decoran las paredes y el techo. Cierra los ojos y suspira antes de relajar su cuerpo por completo.

No tiene idea de los minutos u horas que han transcurrido desde que cerró los ojos, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse lo hace removerse. Se queja haciendo un sonido con la garganta y abre los ojos de golpe cuando siente una mano pesada sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos.

Eiji levanta la mirada y voltea el rostro al contacto con su cabeza. El doctor Robert se encuentra de pie tras él, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Doctor Robert, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta el omega aún adormilado y girando lentamente el cuerpo hasta que se aleja de la mano en la cabeza del beta.

El mayor no responde con palabras, solo hurguetea el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrae alguna cosa desde ahí.

Los ojos del menor siguen atentamente el movimiento de la mano de Robert, desde que sale del bolsillo hasta que se acerca a su boca. El omega abre aún más los párpados cuando la mano frente a él se abre y sobre la palma aparece una píldora bicolor.

A él llegan las palabras del omega come mariposas.

«Acepta el medicamento y todo saldrá bien».

—No es hora de mi medicamento —dice sin más y frunciendo el ceño.

El viejo cierra la mano, su sonrisa se esfuma y se voltea llevando ambas manos tras su espalda.

—Tu terapia ha avanzado de manera fantástica. No dudo que logres el alta al finalizar los seis meses. —Hace un pausa y se voltea hacia el omega—. Sin embargo... quién decide si te vas o no, soy yo. Porque te vendrían bien otros seis meses internado si veo insubordinación de tu parte y estancamiento en tus terapias personalizadas.

—¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto? —pregunta Eiji. No sabe en qué momento se sentó en la cama, pero ahora sus pies tocan el gélido suelo de la habitación.

—Supongo que debes saber qué es lo que te conviene en este momento —ríe y vuelve a acercar la mano con la píldora sobre la palma.

Eiji debe haber sido muy ingenuo al creer que en el centro de salud mental todo iba a marchar tan en orden como hasta hace minutos atrás. No podía ser así de perfecto todo en su vida, siempre algo va a manchar de negro alguna parte de su ser y no lo dejará vivir con la libertad que él siempre ha soñado. Siempre deberá complacer al resto, depender de ellos y obedecer, porque no puede negarse.

Y quizá esto era el cable a tierra que Eiji necesita para abrir los ojos y volver a ver la realidad. Pensar en que todo será como antes no es nada más ni nada menos un simple deseo infantil.

El omega levanta la mano y retira la píldora, la observa un par de segundos y la introduce en su boca para tragarla. Por suerte esta se desliza con facilidad por su garganta aunque no haya bebido agua.

—Qué inteligente eres, Eiji Okumura —suspira Robert.

El mayor recuesta el cuerpo de Eiji sobre la cama. El omega solo se deja guiar sin protestar y a la espera que el medicamento haga su efecto. Si Yut Mariposa tiene razón, podrá ver el cielo desde el infierno. Sonríe con tristeza sutilmente al recordar y entender por fin las que parecieron locas palabras por parte del omega de cabello largo, pero que ahora, cobran el sentido que realmente merecen.

Solo debe aguantar cinco meses, obedecer y será libre. Solo debe cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabe, solo debe callar como siempre y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por mucho que quiera cerrar los ojos, las manchas del techo lo hacen perderse entre sus pensamientos. Pronto, cada mancha se une hasta formar la silueta de un caballito de mar.

Concentrarse en él es mejor que concentrarse en las manos del beta por su cuerpo.

La habitación gira a su alrededor y comprende por fin que el efecto del medicamento ha comenzado a surtir efecto. Su cuerpo se siente liviano y aunque es capaz aún de percibir la presión sobre su piel, el dolor es atenuado.

El caballito de mar comienza a cobrar vida lentamente. Este se mueve y retuerce intentando liberarse, pero las plantas marinas no lo dejan. Estas se enredan por todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, apretándolo y privándolo de ser libre.

El pez zafa su aleta y puede nadar por entre los corales, aunque el esfuerzo que debe realizar para desplazarse lo agota más que cualquier otra cosa, él solo desea ir a casa. Ser libre y volver al arrecife de donde fue capturado.

El omega se mueve al ritmo que impone la fuerza en el cuerpo del beta. Las sábanas se arrugan por el peso de ambos y la cabeza de Eiji golpea con el respaldo de madera de la cama.

No siente dolor, no le importa que el peso de Robert sobre su cuerpo lo haga perder la respiración al apretar su pecho. El caballito de mar tiene que volver a casa a como dé lugar y la fantasía debe continuar para lograrlo.

***

Eiji despierta, no sabe qué hora es pero acostumbra a despertar muy temprano cada día así que supone que aún es de madrugada.

Su cuerpo duele como si hubiese corrido una maratón hace algunas horas atrás. No recuerda mucho qué fue lo que pasó, no obstante, ciertos dolores corporales se encargan de recordárselo cuando mueve su cuerpo para levantarse.

Siente la cabeza pesada, tanto que su cuello duele. Levanta el camisón de pijama y puede ver las marcas que el doctor ha dejado sobre su piel. Marcas de uñas y dientes manchan su blanca piel al descubrirla. Duelen, arden pero serán ocultas bajo la ropa blanca que debe usar como uniforme.

Eiji levanta la cabeza y busca en el techo al protagonista que anoche se encargó de hacer de aquel momento más llevadero. La ladea, se mueve de lugar sin tener éxito en su búsqueda. Ninguna mancha se parece a un caballito de mar por mucho que intente mirar en diferentes ángulos.

El omega termina por desplomarse sobre la cama, rindiéndose en un búsqueda y aceptando su nueva realidad.

Los días pasan y las visitas de sus padres son cada vez mejor recibidas. Ya no siente ansiedad o nerviosismo cuando sabe que los verá otra vez. Se explaya con simpleza ante ellos y les cuenta su diario vivir, omitiendo lo que debe soportar dos veces a la semana durante las noches.

Sus padres lo ven feliz y lleno de vida. Quieren tenerlo pronto en casa y ayudarlo en todo lo que puedan para que se recupere. Ambos ignoran que el pelinegro les guarda un secreto, uno más de muchos que jamás quiso contar.

Hablar con el chico que come mariposas se ha convertido en un pasatiempo que hace cada vez que sale al patio a sentarse al sol. Yut Mariposa lo sorprende día a día con extrañas pero ciertas conversaciones. El omega está loco, Eiji lo sabe, pero dentro de su locura también radica su veracidad.

—¿Encontraste la manera de reformular aquella pregunta? —Quiere saber Yut. Pregunta todos los días lo mismo a Eiji.

—Creo que la estoy descubriendo —sonríe y observa el cuaderno de dibujos del pelilargo.

Eiji se queda maravillado ante el innato talento para dibujar que posee Yut. En su cuaderno, sucio y desgastado, tiene bocetos de cada mariposa que ha comido desde que llegó al centro. Aunque los dibujos son hechos con un lápiz color carbón, Eiji puede imaginar cada uno de los hermosos colores que el omega intenta retratar en las alas.

Abajo de cada dibujo agrega una pequeña reseña explicando los horarios y meses del año en que aquel insecto es común de encontrar, más una breve explicación de su sabor y textura en el paladar. Eiji prefiere no leer la última parte y se concentra en las delicadas líneas del boceto.

—¿Sabes dibujar caballitos de mar? —pregunta Eiji.

—No los he comido, pero creo que podría intentarlo. —Yut Mariposa se lleva el dedo índice a la boca para meditar.

—¿Harías uno para mí?

—Solo si me ayudas a atrapar a otra monarca...

—Lo haré.

Y es así como después de una semana, Eiji logra atrapar a la dichosa mariposa de color anaranjado y negro.

***

Así es como ya han pasado casi dos meses y medio y aunque hubo un pequeño retroceso debido a las visitas nocturnas del director del centro, Eiji ha logrado poderse al corriente en poco tiempo otra vez.

En esta ocasión, el omega ha accedido para recibir a Ash.

Eiji se sienta en la silla y espera con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Juega con sus dedos y aprovecha de mirar a los otros omegas y sus visitas hasta que la puerta se abre y una cabellera rubia brilla con la luz artificial. Sus ojos se encuentran de inmediato y el omega siente en su estómago como este se revuelve. No son náuseas, no es asco, es alegría.

El alfa camina lento hasta llegar a la silla más cercana que se encuentra al lado de Eiji y se sienta. El omega retira las manos de la mesa y solo mira al rubio.

—Lo...

—No quiero que te disculpes —interrumpe Eiji sorprendiendo al alfa—. Yo tampoco lo haré, así que evita decir esas palabras —pide y sonríe.

—Ok, ok —ríe—. Gracias por aligerar el ambiente.

Es agradable ver a Ash después de tanto tiempo. Su omega interno no reacciona para nada y se mantiene calmo como de costumbre. Realmente extrañaba al alfa, aun después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Ahora lo ha comprendido, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, solo estuvieron en el lugar y momento equivocados. Ash solo se preocupó y lo fue a buscar, él habría hecho lo mismo.

—Siempre me pregunté «¿por qué a mí?» —dice llamando la atención del alfa.

—¿A qué te refieres, Eiji?

—Por qué me pasa esto a mí o por qué debo ser yo y no otro... pero estaba equivocado.

Ash lo mira con atención. El cuerpo de Eiji ha ganado un poco de peso en comparación a la última vez que lo vio. Aunque sigue delgado, ahora se ve más saludable.

—Creo que la pregunta siempre fue «¿por qué a mí no?». Quizá otro omega habría muerto... Estas pruebas solo me demuestran lo increíblemente fuerte que soy, Ash.

—Lo eres —suspira.

—Debí asustarte aquel día hablando incoherencias...

—Eso ya no importa —sonríe y mueve un mechón de cabello para dejarlo detrás de su oído.

Es en ese momento cuando Eiji puede prestar atención a la mano izquierda del alfa.

—Ash... no llevas anillo —jadea.

—Ah, esto —sonríe y mira su propia mano desnuda—. No supe hacer las cosas y conté la verdad demasiado tarde...

De los labios de Eiji casi se escapa una disculpa.

—Fue mi culpa por creer que podría vivir como si nada —añade Ash—. Quizá Puff me perdone algún día, ¿quién sabe?

—Estoy seguro que lo hará, ella te ama. Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos y lo sabes.

El rostro de Ash cambia y Eiji no sabe si está a punto de llorar o solo está feliz por escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Gracias, Eiji.

No es necesario hablar de la criatura que jamás pudo nacer. No es necesario revivir el momento en que ambos supieron lo que desencadenaron sus acciones. Tal vez cuando el tiempo haya sanado sus heridas por completo, tengan el valor para hablar sobre la pequeña vida que se perdió.

***

La mano de Robert llega a su boca y solo la abre para recibir la píldora que lo hará volver a soñar con el caballito de mar que tanto quiere proteger.

Es irónico como a veces espera a Robert solo para escaparse al mundo submarino que le trae el hipocampo. Con su cuerpo y silueta parece sacado de una novela de fantasía griega, su habilidad para el camuflaje lo convierte en un depredador por excelencia, no obstante, su camino nunca ha sido liso y seguro. Ha escalado enormes roqueríos y navegado cientos de leguas en busca de su hogar.

Eiji solo quiere hacerlo volver a casa. Incluso si debe soportar a Robert para lograrlo.

—¡¿Te gusta?!

Eiji observa el cuaderno de dibujo de Yut. Acaricia con la punta de los dedos los trazos que conforman el dibujo. Se trata de un hermoso caballito de mar, sus bordes angulosos lo hacen ver tan real que el omega cree poder sentir en sus dedos la aspereza de la piel.

—Es hermoso —susurra en respuesta.

—Te puedes quedar con él. A mí me gustan las mariposas, no los caballos de mar—. El chino arranca la hoja de papel y se la entrega a Eiji.

—Gracias.

Ambos omegas se quedan sentados en la banca del patio. Las nubes comienzan a cubrir el cielo y algunos rayos de sol se cuelan entre los espacios llenando el césped de manchas de sombra y luz.

El aire huele fresco, húmedo y otoñal. Las hojas secas pintan de colores cálidos el suelo y las pisadas sobre ellas las hacen rechinar al quebrarse.

El cielo avanza lento ante sus ojos, imitando cada uno de sus días.

Está a tan solo horas de reencontrarse con Sing y su corazón no le permite relajarse con el paisaje ante sus ojos. Sus manos tiemblan, al igual que cuando esperaba ansioso a sus padres, esta vez es diferente, quien lo visita es su ex novio. Se siente miserable al recordar la manera en que rompió con él, fue tan patético que se avergüenza de su propia actitud, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Estaba agobiado y no supo diferenciar entre buenas y malas decisiones.

Esta vez comprenderá a Ash y deberá revelar todo, aunque sienta que su voz no es capaz de salir desde su garganta.

Se despide de Yut Mariposa y camina hacia su habitación. Cambiará su ropa por otra lavada y planchada antes de ir a la sala de visitas. Aún tiene una hora para arreglarse y prepararse psicológicamente antes del encuentro. Quizá darse un baño también lo ayude a relajar su cuerpo.

Listo y preparado, Eiji camina por los pasillos hasta la sala donde volverá a ver a Sing. Abre la puerta y como siempre son pocos los omegas que reciben visitas aparte de él. Busca un lugar desocupado y se sienta a esperar a que los visitantes entren uno a uno.

Cruza una pierna sobre otra y hace temblar de un lado a otro el pie que queda en el aire. Está nervioso y no lo puede ocultar. De pronto, una figura alta entra a la sala y los ojos del omega se desvían rápidamente hacia esa dirección. Aguanta la respiración cuando ve a Sing parado a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Siente sus ojos arder, no quiere llorar, no aún que ni siquiera ha abierto la boca para hablar. Solo quiere pedir perdón, no rogará por segundas oportunidades, debe muchas explicaciones y espera ser escuchado.

El alfa camina hacia él y se sienta en la silla del frente. Su rostro se ve serio, casi como si no sintiera nada en ese momento.

—Eiji —llama el alfa—. Sé todo lo que ocurrió —explica y se inclina hacia el omeha—. Perdón. —Se acerca y rodea a Eiji entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro se queda estático y sorprendido, no sabe qué hacer, solo sus ojos reaccionan y los cierra para dejar caer las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Extrañaba el calor de Sing, sus brazos y su aroma.

—¿P-or qué eres tú el que pide perdón? Yo... —solloza luchando contra el llanto para poder hablar—. Yo fui el que lo arruinó todo... yo fui quien mató a nuestro hijo.

—No digas eso... —pide apretando el abrazo y hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del menor.

—Fue mi culpa, Sing. Yo... yo olvidé mis inhibidores y... y estaba solo. No pude llamarte... no sabía cómo hacerlo... Perdóname, por favor. Solo perdóname, entenderé s-si no quieres volver a verme —hipa.

Sing aleja el rostro del omega tomándole entre sus manos. Lo contempla y limpia las mejillas húmedas con sus pulgares. Con una mano peina el cabello de Eiji y nota que está más largo que de costumbre.

—Comencemos de nuevo, ¿sí? Yo... hablé con Ash. No fue fácil para ambos, pero él tampoco lo pasó bien durante este tiempo. No importa de quién haya sido la culpa, Eiji. Estoy feliz de volver a verte y que estés bien... casi te pierdo. —Su voz se quiebra al final y lágrimas caen por su rostro.

—Lo siento... —suspira y baja la mirada.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

Eiji asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sing acerca su boca al oído del omega para susurrarle:

—Te amo.

***

Después de la visita de Sing, los días para Eiji transcurren mucho más rápido. Las terapias avanzan viento en popa, ha comenzado a socializar con otros omegas y Yut Mariposa se convirtió en su amigo y consejero. Ríe a carcajadas cada vez que habla con él o se deprime al escuchar cómo fue que terminó en el centro de salud. La personalidad del omega es un vaivén de emociones que lo ayuda a comprender su realidad.

Añora pronto salir y sorprender a Yut yéndolo a visitar de sorpresa. Incluso ha pensado en cazar algunas mariposas para llevárselas de contrabando o simplemente comprarle una enciclopedia sobre mariposas. Cualquiera que sea el regalo, Yut Mariposa estará feliz.

Las heridas en su cuerpo sanan y luego son hechas otra vez. Por suerte, Robert sabe dónde hacerlas para que su ropa las oculte.

Tan solo menos de dos meses le quedan para poder partir y volver a su casa, a la universidad, buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo y cumplir su sueño de ser profesor. Desea enseñar a niños y jóvenes para que no crezcan creyendo en la arcaica sociedad en la que viven. Si tan solo uno de sus alumnos lo comprende, él estará feliz.

Hoy lo visita Ash. Será una visita rápida ya que el alfa también debe prepararse para mudarse de casa ese mismo día. Después de meses, parece que Puff ha logrado aceptar todo lo sucedido de una forma diferente.

—¿Cómo va todo con Puff? —pregunta Eiji una vez que llega Ash.

—Aah... —suspira—. Es complicado, pero quizá logremos volver a intentarlo.

—Esa es una buena respuesta —sonríe.

—Quiere venir a verte.

—¿Eh? —pregunta el omega creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Quiere venir a verte —repite—. Quiere hablar contigo, pero solo si tu aceptas, claro.

Eiji suspira profundamente antes de poder hablar.

—Acepto. Dile que tiene menos de dos meses para venir —agrega.

—Gracias —sonríe el alfa—. Se lo diré.

Ambos amigos conversan sobre la vida que espera por Eiji.

De pronto un hombre alto y de cabello cano se pasea por la sala de visitas y Ash puede ver como él y Eiji cruzan una fugaz mirada. Quizá duró menos de un segundo, quizá todo fue demasiado rápido, sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Eiji cambió cuando vio al beta pasearse por la sala. El hombre se retira, parece ser solo un paseo rápido para chequear las visitas.

Ash prefiere ignorar lo que ve.

—Menos de dos meses, Eiji.

—¡Lo sé! Siento que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido... y espero que siga así estos dos meses —ríe.

—Me debes un trote a las cinco y media de la mañana.

—Te lo debo —carcajea y ambos chicos ríen como nunca pensaron hacerlo.

***

Aquella noche el caballito de mar vuelve a sus aventuras.

La píldora bicolor se desliza por su garganta y llega a su estómago donde rápidamente se disuelve.

Las manchas del techo se mueven, se juntan y se separan. Crean una masa y toma la forma del pez que tanto añora salvar.

Esta vez lo vive como si él fuera aquel diminuto animal. Puede sentir el peso del agua sobre su cuerpo, el roce de la corriente correr por su piel y ver la oscuridad en la que se encuentra. Necesita nadar y liberarse de las sucias algas que lo rodean.

La corriente del mar es fuerte y lo arrastra por el mar. No sabe dónde se encuentra, solo sabe que las plantas marinas ya no lo envuelven. Ahora puede nadar y volver a casa.

El camino es oscuro y gris, solo puede ver la luz en la superficie. Se encuentra lejos, totalmente fuera de su alcance. Quizá si logra llegar a ella pueda orientarse para encontrar el camino a casa. El camino será complicado, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo.

Así comienza su travesía a través del mar para alcanzar la superficie, sin embargo, las algas lo vuelven a apresar y esta vez con más ímpetu. No quieren dejarlo ir, no quieren que escape y sea libre, lo quieren en el abismo del mar para siempre.

El caballito nada usando toda su fuerza, su aleta duele, su cuerpo se siente agotado y pesado como si un imán lo atrajera a la profundidad junto a las algas.

Levanta la mirada, ahí se ve el punto de luz que lo llama hacia la libertad. Quiere alcanzarlo, llevar a él, pero las algas sube por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y apretarlo. Lo arrastran al fondo, a la oscuridad.

El caballito de mar ve como las últimas burbujas de oxígeno suben rápidamente hasta perderse en la luz que tanto quiere alcanzar.

Su última aventura ha finalizado.

***

A tan solo dos meses de ser dado de alta, el cuerpo sin vida de Eiji Okumura es encontrado en su habitación en el centro de salud mental para omegas.

Robert Smith, el director del centro es el encargado de realizar el informe oficial sobre el deceso del omega. En él detalla de manera clara y explícita que el menor tentó sobre su propia vida luego de caer en una profunda depresión de la cual nunca logró salir.

El psiquiatra adjunta los informes de Eiji Okumura como pruebas fehacientes del delicado estado mental en el que se encontraba antes del suicidio. Todos los documentos revelan que las terapias eran poco efectivas dado el grado de depresión que tenía.

Sin embargo, familiares y amigos del omega interponen una demanda en contra de Robert Smith, asegurando que Eiji Okumura jamás habría atentado en contra de su vida y que había logrado grandes avances desde que fue internado.

El acontecimiento llega a redes sociales cuando una segunda autopsia revela graves daños ocasionados de manera recurrente en el cuerpo del omega. Las lesiones no son producidas por él y se asocian a un segundo sujeto.

Heridas asociadas a abusos sexuales recurrentes, una costilla rota y marcas alrededor de su cuello, revelan que la causa de muerte fue asfixia.

El caso llega a la televisión y apunta como principal sospechoso a Robert Smith, quien ha sido director del centro durante diez años y otros cinco omegas han muerto durante su cargo.

En redes sociales se divulga la historia de Eiji Okumura, desde que fue un niño hasta su último día de vida. En ella se exponen con nombre y apellido cada una de las personas que alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver con él.

Pronto cae una de las más grandes redes de pornografía infantil en Estados Unidos encargada de publicar contenido ilegal de omegas menores de edad. Junto a ella caen todos aquellos usuarios que poseían un perfil y subían dicho contenido.

Hunter Miller es encarcelado y sentenciado a una pena de cinco años.

El caso no solo mueve a las masas de omegas, sino que también alfas y betas se movilizan para comenzar manifestaciones a lo largo de todo el país con un solo objetivo: justicia para los omegas.

Eiji Okumura no es más que un pequeño eslabón de una enorme cadena que día a día aumenta de longitud.

Las investigaciones y pruebas de ADN llevadas a cabo por el FBI determinan que Robert Smith es quien acabó con la vida del joven omega. Las cámaras de seguridad, el informe del rigor mortis y los exámenes toxicológicos lo sitúan a él en el lugar y a la hora en que Eiji Okumura muere siendo asfixiado por sus manos, con una costilla rota debido a su peso sobre el pecho del omega y con rastros de una droga psicoactiva que lo volvía completamente indefenso y sin la capacidad de poder defenderse.

Sus declaraciones no hacen más que encender el odio y el rechazo de las multitudes.

—No pensé que moriría —explica a los medios de comunicación cuando es detenido por las autoridades.

El beta es sentenciado a cadena perpetua cuando se esclarece su participación en otros tres homicidios ocurridos en el centro de salud. En dos casos su participación no pudo ser probada por las autoridades pertinentes ya que ocurrieron el primer año de su llegada como director y las familias se los afectados prefirieron no seguir con la investigación después de tantos años.

Todos los omegas internos son trasladados a centros de atención profesional donde se garantiza su salud tanto mental como física.

Las marchas pacíficas comienzan a llenar cada calle de las grandes ciudades de Estados Unidos y rápidamente son replicadas en diferentes ciudades del mundo. Una hermosa fotografía de Eiji Okumura sonriendo es el lienzo que une a las masas que esta vez se unen y dejan a un lado las deferencias de género solo por un bien común.

Son hijos, hermanos, amigos, padres y abuelos quienes han sufrido la discriminación de su segundo género y que hoy, ha tocado fondo después de décadas.

El símbolo de la represión es quemado, roto y cortado en pedazos. Cada collar que abrazaba los cuellos de los omegas son usados para demostrar el descontento ante la sociedad y la libertad que siempre han soñado.

Alfas y betas se unen a la lucha en contra de la discriminación. Cansados del abuso hacia los omegas y queriendo evitar que la historia de Eiji Okumura se siga repitiendo, gritan y reclaman por un cambio significativo en la sociedad.

Nuevas leyes entran al senado donde la dignidad de los omegas no vuelva a ser pisoteada. Los políticos usan esta revolución para darse a conocer y ganar adeptos a través de leyes que favorezcan a los omegas.

Estados Unidos se convierte en el primer país en abolir la discriminación hacia los omegas prohibiendo el uso del collar.

Un pequeño paso que hace celebrar de emoción a las multitudes y llama a más movilizaciones que buscan más cambios aún. Este es solo el comienzo de grandes reformas y de nuevas leyes.

Las mayores potencias mundiales crean «La Organización Mundial a Favor de los Omegas», quien se encargará de estudiar todos los casos de homicidios, violaciones, secuestros y abusos que han sufrido los omegas a lo largo de los años para esclarecer culpables que caminan en libertad hasta el día de hoy.

Aquella organización sin fines de lucro también se encargará de brindar protección y cuidados a todos aquellos omegas que viven o han vivido cualquier clase de vejación, incluidos los lazos forzados y matrimonios arreglados.

Los inhibidores también deberán ser consumidos diariamente por alfas para evitar que sus feromonas sean percibidas por otros alfas u omegas. Estos medicamentos serán recetados de manera permanente por médicos especialistas y podrán comprarse a un bajo precio, o ser entregados de manera gratuita a quienes conformen los estratos de menores ingresos en el país.

Hoy, el cuerpo de Eiji Okumura descansa en el Cementerio Nacional de Arlington en el estado de Virginia donde el omega nació y murió a la edad se veintitrés años.

Su lápida se encuentra situada en el lugar en el que grandes omegas de la historia han sido sepultados. Omegas que lograron cambios, omegas que pusieron la primera piedra de los cimientos que hoy en día se comienzan a construir. Aquellos omegas en los que solo su muerte les dio sentido a sus vidas y que ahora solo son las caras visibles y los iconos en que millones de omegas en el mundo se inspiran para seguir con una lucha que desde ahora en adelante jamás terminará.

La tumba de Eiji Okumura se encuentra rodeada de aquellos personajes que comparten experiencias similares y que ahora son parte de una cadena que todos llaman a que termine, a que acabe de una vez y que no vuelvan a existir más mártires.

Hasta el día de hoy, la lápida de Eiji Okumura es visitada por cientos de omegas cada año quienes oran, rezan y agradecen. Velas, fotografías, dibujos de caballitos de mar y collares cortados son adornos frecuentes en su tumba, todos ellos llevados no solo por omegas, sino también alfas y betas que agradecen tener junto a ellos a sus familiares y amigos omegas u oran por quienes ya partieron de este mundo.

Eiji Okumura es conocido como el omega que nunca vio el mundo que él mismo creó.

***FIN***

Ay, no sé qué decir. Durante cada capítulo dudaba si era o no propicio darle este final al fic. Sé que puede ser algo abrupto, algo apresurado, pero les juro que este fue el desenlace que estuvo en mis planes desde un comienzo.

Desde hace algún tiempo quise escribir este tipo de muertes. Un suicidio habría sido demasiado predecible y creo que el hecho de que alguien más haya tomado en sus manos la vida de Eiji, le da ese toque de indignación que busco entregarles.

Lamento si el final no cumple con sus expectativas (sean las que sean). Cumple con las mías y creo que eso está bien(?

No quise indagar más sobre las vidas del resto de los personajes, iba a ser contenido superfluo después de todo y prefiero que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

No sé si este es un final cien por ciento triste, ya que desencadena en muchas cosas positivas también, así que cada quien decidirá el final que prefiera darle.

Este fue mi primer intento de drama como tal y si te animaste a leerlo espero no haberte defraudado mucho xd creo que este género no es mi fuerte y por eso intenté mejorar en ello. Creo que dejaré los capítulos sin editar, así pueden ser testigos de mi escritura en bruto jsjaks.

Gracias a todos por aventurarse a leer este conejillo de indias llamado Our First and Last Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Volví con una pequeña historia que iba a ser un oneshot, pero decidí dividirla en dos partes porque no me gustan los capítulos demasiado largos xd.  
> Bueno, la segunda parte se publicará pronto así que no deberán esperar mucho.
> 
> Debo aclarar que este relato será lo más sad que haya escrito hasta el momento. En algún punto dudé de lo que había decidido, pero continué de todos modos.  
> Cambié (por si no lo notaron) el tiempo que uso recurrentemente para redactar, creé costumbres en sociedades omegaverse y también jugaré con los "síntomas" de los celos.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir y si es que llegaste hasta aquí... GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
